United, We Rise
by Core-AI
Summary: A Warrior. A Hero. A Legend. Elros Anitos crashes onto Earth after fighting in a devastating galactic war. Entering Kara Zor-El's life with a bang, bonds will be forged, enemies will be fought and pasts unveiled. Will light shine or will darkness devour? Kara x Elros. Rated T for action, violence, some gore.
1. Prologue - Journey Across The Stars

**Prologue - The Journey Across the Stars**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises/T. V shows I will be using in this story in any way shape or form! This story is made purely for entertainment purposes!**

 **Author Notes, MAKE SURE TO READ BEFORE READING STORY!**

 **Hello everyone. I'm back with the rewrite for "Stronger United", now called "United, We Rise". I have written all of the notes and know how the story will be written so you can be sure for constant updates and the completion of this story.**

 **Now onto some of the changes that will be in this story when compared to the old "Stronger United". For one, the chapters will not be long as the older story. The chapters will typically be around 10k words because this will allow me to write 1 episode from cannon or an original episode and it will increase the frequency of the updates of the chapters.**

 **Regarding the plot, the prologue will be different when compared the original. The entire prologue will be in this one chapter but this chapter will be much, much longer and it will be detailed. Also, some of the concepts I had introduced in the older version will be changed so make sure to read the prologue carefully. This will be the only chapter that is very large in terms of word count. This is because I do not want the prologue to spread out over multiple chapters. For the rest of the plot, I have many things planned out which I believe will make all of your readers interested and engaged until the completion of this story.**

 **Now about Elros, I felt as if I did not show any character development for him considering what I made him go through even taking into consideration he is an alien and is more genetically evolved and has a stronger mind. As such, I will be making Elros' fate much, much worse in this story before he reaches Earth which you will find out about when you read the prologue. I will be showing a steady progression of Elros' character changing and him recovering from what he went through. Regarding Elros and Kara's relationship, I did say in the previous version that I would try to show a nice development and I failed to meet that promise so I will try to do that in this story. I know in the cannon they show Kara falling into relationships pretty quickly if you look at her interaction with Adam but I don't plan on doing that. I think it would be nice to show a nice development in their relationship as it keeps growing stronger before they get together as I feel this would make the love between them much stronger. And I will be keeping the relationship as Elros x Kara only. Again, with the idea of no betrayal or moments of weakness as I like loyalty.**

 **Also note that I WILL BE INCLUDING LEMON SCENES IN THIS STORY BUT IT WILL BE LATER INTO THE STORY! I WILL GIVE WARNINGS OF WHEN THESE LEMON SCENES WILL COME! Also, the sexual relation between Kara and Elros will be a bit different then normal but it won't affect the story. I just want it the way I wrote it just for the sake of it.**

 **The lemon scenes along with the fact that there will be heavy violence, combat, action and gore in the story is the reason this story will be rated T for now but I will change it to M Rating once I do add lemons but until then its rated T.**

 **Also, Kara's personality will just be slightly changed, just so it fits with the story but not overly so, so please don't worry about that.**

 **Despite this I still wish you all readers give this rewrite a chance as I strongly feel about this story and think it will become quite the read. I promise I'll make sure to minimize the grammar errors as I know there was a SHIT tone of grammar errors in the previous version. Also, there a few changes that you may find, one being that the Varaxxi will now be called Xenomorphs and the main reason for this is because the Varaxxi forms were based off of the Xenomorphs and I just found out that the alien from the movie Alien are called Xenomorphs so yeah. Another change is regarding some information on the Void Legacy so make sure to read the prologue.**

 **Also, big shouted out to Ryu otsutsuki for not only being my beta reader but also for helping me out with many ideas for this story. He is playing a big part in the makings of this story and I could not have done it without him!**

 **Methods of Interaction:**

"Normal speech"

"SHOUTING"

 _"Speaking with telepathy or soul bond"_

'Thoughts'

*Sounds*

 **"Demonic Voice"**

("Other language being translated to English")

[Robotic voice]

 **~Play this music video~**

 **Hope you enjoy! READ THIS CHAPTER CAREFULLY! THERE WILL BE MANY THINGS MENTIONED HERED THAT WILL HAVE MAJOR ROLES TO PLAY IN THE PLOT THROUGHOUT THE COURSE OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

The universe. Infinite in its length, holds an unfathomable number of galaxies which each hold billions upon billions of stars, giant balls of gas of extreme heat and varying colors of light. Some of these stars have planets orbiting them and some of these planets house life. Sentient organisms that were created by the god of life since the dawn of creation.

In one of these infinitely numbering galaxies, there lays a planet known as Valeron orbiting a giant white star that shined white rays of light, in what humans call the Cygnus star constellation. This planet is one of sheer beauty that is unparalleled and could truly be called the pinnacle of creation not just because of the nature on the planet and its rich green and blue coloring due to having plants, oxygen and water, but also because of the race that inhabits the planet. Valeronians.

The Valeronians are a very advanced species of humanoids that looked exactly like humans except for a few key differences. One was that their canine teeth were a bit sharper and longer than humans. Two, their tongues were a bit longer and three, they were very far ahead in their evolution as they were genetically advanced, allowing them unique psychic abilities and a natural ability to heal themselves and others.

In addition to being genetically advanced, the Valeronians were also very advanced in terms of their technology. They had cities that could fly and even space travel, ships that could take on armies by themselves, the most advanced medical technology, and power sources that could provide infinite amounts of energy. This alone made them very feared throughout the galaxy among any alien species that knew of their existence, however this fear had been quickly dispersed when they had learned what type of a race the Valeronians are. In what could only be described as the most noble race in the galaxy, the culture of the Valeronians was something that made them very respected.

The Valeronian culture was very unique if you take into consideration how far advanced they were, in terms of both technology and evolutionary. The Valeronians did have a belief in god which they called "Heiron" who they believed that created the universe. However, they did not have any temples in Heiron's name nor did they have any prayers. They believed that as long as they held the belief in Heiron's existence in their hearts, it was enough and it would be better to follow Heiron's teachings rather than pray. As such, they used their advanced technology to help all other races in any way possible. Some races welcomed this help while others didn't and the Valeronians had accepted that.

One particular race that they had forged very close relations was the Kryptonians which were another race of humanoids just like them, except for a few small differences such as their technology and difference in genetic evolution. The Valeronians had encountered the Kryptonians around, 75-thousand Earth years' ago when the King and Queen who had ruled at that time, by chance picked up the distress signal from Krypton as they were passing near their planet. The Valeronians had found an armada of huge ships that were flat and ovular in shape, dark blue in color and entirely organic in nature.

The Xenomorphs are a endoparasitoid species and are around usually around 7-8 feet in height, except queens that can grow up to 100 feet in height. Their physiology consists of large curved, oblong head, long muscular tails, a very powerful exoskeleton around their bodies and very sharp and powerful teeth and claws. They are a very powerful, and possess very high speed and intelligence and most usually are under the command of a queen. But the Xenomorphs were very hostile and their only goals were to survive at any costs and become the most powerful race in the galaxy, which was why they were trying to grow stronger, little by little to one day defeat the Valeronians. As such, they had assembled their entire race and had been traveling across the galaxy to different worlds for food and collect any valuable resources they could and their current target had been Krypton.

The Xenomorphs had descended on Krypton without any warning and began invading their cities and eating their people alive. Despite being caught by surprise, the Kryptonians had used their somewhat advanced technology to fight back but the sheer number and superior physical bodies of the Xenomorphs had them cornered and they could do nothing about it. A distress signal had been launched by accident from their planet and it was their luck or the will of the universe that the Valeronians had picked up the signal as they were passing by.

The ships had arrived at Krypton and within a few minutes had determined the situation. The Valeronians had known about the Xenomorphs and had been hunting them down since they were a threat to the galaxy and its inhabitants. As such, they wasted no time in vaporizing the huge motherships with only one escaping. The soldiers and the King and Queen then beamed down to the surface of the planet using their teleportation technology and began wiping out all of the Xenomorphs on the planet. Once they had all been eliminated and the Kryptonians had been saved, the Valeronian King and Queen had met the rulers of the Kryptonians since their society was a monarchy as well, and a strong alliance had been formed.

The Kryptonians had been very thankful to the Valeronians for saving their race and were looking for different ways to repay them but the Valeronians had told them that they never needed to repay them. This had made the Kryptonians respect them even more and over-time their alliance had formed into a powerful friendship/relationship. The two races had exchanged culture, religion and languages with each other and learned a lot from each other…well mainly Kryptonians learning from Valeronians. Even interbreeding had happened in between the races ensuring that their close relationship would last for ages to come.

Along with the Kryptonians, the Valeronians had helped the highly advanced races with many of their problems which had gained their respect and loyalty. The Valeronians had saved the Asgard race from certain extinction because, in their pursuit to defeat death by cloning themselves and transferring their consciousness from clone to clone as the clones died, they had suffered from irreversible genetic degradation. This was due to their mistake of using the DNA of their clones to make more clones rather than preserving their original bodies and using their DNA. This had happened around 30 thousand years after the Valeronians had saved the Kryptonians, the Asgard had only around 1 thousand years left to live before their race as a whole would perish. The Valeronians had learned about this and had gone to them to offer their help and using their advanced healing powers and technology, they had restored a few of the male and female Asgard's frail, thin and short gray bodies back to before they had started cloning themselves which made their appearance look much like humans, Kryptonians and Valeronians except they had blue skin and no hair.

Not only this but the Valeronians had saved the Asgard from the enemy they had been fighting for years, the Replicators. A small spider shaped mechanical robot of unknown origin that had only one purpose to do for eternity: Replicate. They replicated by consuming technology and resources and making more of themselves, with these replicated versions taking on the properties of whatever technology they had consumed. The Asgard would have been wiped out very quickly but thankfully the Valeronians had offered their help with this situation as well and they had soon discovered that whoever had created the Replicators, had designed them in such a way that an overarching mind would be able to control them. As such, they tied the Replicator to an artificial consciousness with enough memory space that it bordered on the infinite, allowing the Valeronians to take complete control of the little robots.

This of course increased their overall power to unimaginable levels with the Replicators under their control, but they mainly used them to construct cities and help out the Asgard in repairing their broken home world before putting the Replicators to sleep.

In addition to the Asgard, the Valeronians had helped the Protoss, another humanoid like race but they had blue colored skin, were typically 7-9 feet in height, had their knees bending backwards and a triangular face with a thin sharp shin and no mouth as they communicated using their psionic abilities, with fighting the Zerg. The Zerg was a unique race had many different forms and rather very peculiar DNA, enabling to quickly adapt to any environment and develop any beneficial traits of organisms that they consume. The Protoss and the Zerg had been at war for quite a while and it was only because the Zerg had wanted to try and attack their world and other worlds to consume their DNA. This was the reason Protoss fought back but were losing due to the Zerg's immense numbers until the Valeronians interfered, defeating the Zerg invasion force and helping the Protoss rebuild their society and forge a strong friendship with them. It helped that the Protoss believed in respect and honorable combat which was why the Valeronians had got along with them quite well.

The Green Martians, a green colored large humanoid race of shape shifters, that had sharp and short oblong heads, red eyes and muscular bodies, had received aid in their development with the Valeronians providing small amounts of technology but no weapons or anything that could be used as a weapon. In return the Green Martians had offered them a chance to study their ability of shapeshifting which had advanced the Valeronians technology of cloaking and inserting the armor of their soldiers with shape shifting capabilities.

Another race that the Valeronians had close relations to were the Furyans. The Furyans are a humanoid species and they have a very similar physiology to the Valeronians and Kryptonians as they looked almost human except for their black eyes that had yellow irises. The Furyans were a unique race as they had grown and evolved on a very harsh planet causing them to evolve to have extremely high physical capabilities and incredible durability as well as a high regenerative factor. They also had a primal state they called 'Furyan Rage' in which they became extremely powerful and dangerous but lost all rational thinking and follow the only goal they set before they went in this state. The community of Furyans followed a pack system where there was an Alpha male and Alpha female that were the strongest of the entire race since the Furyans valued strength more than anything so whoever is the most powerful was their leader. This was why they respected the Valeronians so much as many of the soldiers in their army were very strong and could stand up to some of the stronger Furyans although the strongest soldiers in the Valeronian army seemed to surpass their Alpha leaders as well.

The relations between the Valeronians and Furyans had formed by accident when the Valeronians came upon their harsh world and discovered their race and saved them from a natural disaster of a huge asteroid about to crash into their planet which would have wiped out all life living on it. After, that Valeronian culture which included lots of fighting integrated somewhat with Furyan culture and the two races had formed strong bonds but not as strong the bond Valeronians shared with Kryptonians.

The final two advanced races that the Valeronians had met throughout the many thousands of years were the Nox and Galadorians. They were races that looked almost like them, Kryptonians and humans in terms of their physical appearance and physiology and except for the fact that the Nox tended to have rainbow colored afro styled hair while the Galadorians had no hair and rather the top of their head was transparent making their blue brain visible to see and streams of energy that passed around in it. These two races were very closely related as they have originated from the same planet but had diverged in their evolution at some point in time. The Valeronians had nothing to help the two races with the two races had nothing that they wanted since they were a very pacifist race which was the main reason their relations were the weakest. The Valeronians had understood the need for fighting but if they lived by the attitude of the Nox and Galadorians, then they would have let millions upon millions of lives suffer and die already.

The Valeronians while kind hearted in wanting to help other good races that were merely seeking to advance, they did not tolerate races destroying other races for advancing their own and as such, they held no mercy in either wiping them out if necessary or reducing their numbers to the bare minimum. It may seem hypocritical that they hated races destroying others when they themselves were doing it but they only did it to protect other good races and they never harmed a soul for their own benefit.

The Valeronians had desired peace and to create such a thing, they had decided to form the Empyrean Alliance. This alliance was made so that all of the technologically advanced races would have strong bonds between each other and would come to any of the other races aid, if the need ever arose. Furthermore, any of the lesser advanced races can join the alliance to get its protection and join in on the trade of resources that happened between them. With this idea, the Valeronians had proposed, to the Kryptonians, Asgardians, Protoss, Green Martians, Nox, Galadorians and the Daxamites to join the alliance. All except the Daxamites agreed mainly because the Daxamites were a very laid back and party all day type of race and they held a grudge against their sister race, the Kryptonians so they refused to be apart of anything they were apart of.

The Empyrean Alliance has now stood strong for 35 thousand years and peace has reigned throughout the entire time. Races had advanced far in technology, previously primitive races have made tremendous advancements in their development and a general acceptance of the various races among most of them. Many other animals have evolved into sentient beings and had developed quite a bit such as the chimpanzees having now evolved into humans on Earth.

However, throughout these 35 thousand years, an evil had been growing in the shadows. The Xenomorphs who had been brought to near extinction, spend the millenniums rebuilding their race and even created the Wraith which were a hybrid of primitive humans from earth and an insect called the Iratus Bug from the Xenomorph's home world, to serve them. The Wraith sucked the life out of humans or other humanoid organisms through an organ on their right arm and also used that to transfer the energy they gained to the Xenomorphs. With this, the Xenomorphs' population had recovered from nearly being wiped out and their grudge had remained as strong as ever. As such they had recruited many of the hostile races that also had a bone to pick with the Valeronians or wanted their rule to be over and created what was known as the Chthonic Alliance. This alliance consisted of the Xenomorphs – the leaders of the alliance, Wraith, Boglodites, Dominators, White Martians, Knish, and the Zerg.

It was only in the past few years that the Empyrean Alliance had received information about this alliance and they had been on guard ever since, preparing for a war which they knew was coming. The current King and Queen of the Valeronians had also prepared their home world for the war and had left some automated defence ships on all of the planets under the protection of the alliance.

* * *

 ** _Planet Valeron_**

* * *

Currently, the King and Queen, Ramas and Elena respectively were sitting in a large room with their 3 kids, Silara, Elros and Ronan in their home in the capital city of their home world called the City of Optimus. The King is a rather big muscular man, standing at a height of 6'4". He had black hair, brown eyes, a thin beard with sideburns and a few scars on his face. He wore a white cloak with a thin crimson stripe along the edge and the symbol of the Valeronians which was crimson in color and consisted of 4 circles, connected to a square in the center and a dot in the middle of the square. The Queen is a 5' 10" beautiful brown-haired woman with hazelnut colored eyes, a beautiful face and curvaceous figure.

Silara is 16 and the oldest among her 2 siblings. She takes after her mother with her brown hair and hazel colored eyes and an even more curvaceous figure then her mother and was quite tall at a height of 5' 7". She has a very serene, gentle and kind personality and loves spending time cooking with her mother and younger brother Elros and occasionally hide the youngest of her siblings, Ronan when he gets in trouble for trying to pull off some pranks. She is the next in line to rule the Valeronian people and hence has a lot of responsibility on her shoulders but knew with her family by her side, she could do it. However, she and her parents thought that Elros was more suited to lead then anyone.

Ronan is the youngest of the 3 siblings for the royal Anitos family as he is 14 years old. He has brown hair, bound into long dreads, held together by a band, brown eyes that usually held a mischievous look. Ronan loves to play pranks on other people and occasionally convinces his older brother to join him while using his puppy-eyed look into convincing his sister Silara to occasionally hide him when necessary. He also loves to train and spar with his older brother and father as like most Valeronians, he loves to fight.

Elros is the younger brother of Silara and older brother of Ronan, with an age of 15. Elros was an enigma even among his own family but they loved him more because of it. Ever since he had learned to fight, Elros had been able to learn and fight better then some of the most veteran soldiers of the Valeronian army. And when he did enter combat, Elros' nature always had changed. He went from a kind-hearted boy to a fierce warrior that knew only how to win. When he wasn't fighting however, Elros loved to spend time with his family like cooking with his mother and older sister Silara, or fighting with his little brother Ronan and his father. Another, very interesting thing that everyone noticed was that Elros was a natural born leader. He had an aura filled with charisma and authority that made Ramas, Elena and Silara think that he would be fit to lead the Valeronian people, perhaps more than anyone.

This belief was only confirmed when Elros was the first person in their family since the birth of the Anitos house to have lifted the **"Gladius"** or as it would translate to in English, "Eternal Edge". The Eternal Edge is a sword that was discovered by the founder of the Anitos house, Asuma Anitos.

Ever since the sword was discovered by Asuma, he had brought it back to his home and had left it on a small stand. He had also written down a message for the sword but the message was lost in the ages. The strangest thing about the sword was that it could not be lifted or transported by any means. No matter what technology was used or who tried to lift the sword, it would not budge. Not until Elros somehow managed to lift the sword and swing it around like a toy when he was only 7 years old. Ever since then, only Elros was able to lift the sword and if someone else tried to or if technology was used on it, it would not move.

But even that was not why Elros was considered very special although it was quite a big part of it. What baffled everyone was how unique Elros' DNA is. Elros, rather than having one DNA strand, had two. The first DNA strand was what made him Valeronian but the other one was a mystery. It was a completely different from the DNA of any species in the galaxy. The DNA expressed nothing and played no role in the daily function of the body. Yet it was present in every single cell in Elros' body. Not even the smartest scientist or most advanced technology in the Valeronian arsenal was able to figure the purpose of this DNA nor were they able to extract it.

This had only gotten even more confusing when a 6-year old Kryptonian girl who was the daughter of Zor-El and Alura, named Kara Zor-El, all members of the house of El that was the previous royal family before the Kryptonian council was formed, was discovered by accident as she seemed to be in a similar condition as Elros. She too had two strands of DNA, one the made her Kryptonian and the other that was a mystery. When the two unknown DNA samples were compared, the results only raised more questions, and gave no answers. The two strands among the Kryptonian and Valeronian were completely different.

Despite the confusion among the parents, family and many scientists, Elros and Kara could care less and this discovery of their unique DNA had led to the two meeting and a very strong bond of friendship had been formed. The two had talked and went to all sorts of places when they visited each other's worlds. At one point, they went to the "Segara Bae' al", or translated to English, "The Well of Stars." It was a very beautiful place that contained numerous stars of varying sizes and colors, all resting in a large dust cloud, remnants of a supernova that happened ages ago.

When Kara had visited Valeron, she was captured by the beauty of the planet like every being of every race had when they visited Valeron. There were flying cities, cities that rested on sparkling bodies of water, cities that laid on large grassy plains surrounded by large mountains, and cities that rested in fields of **"Xomil"** which was a type of clear crystal that was used in the majority of Valeronian technology. The cities always seemed to bathe in white light that radiated from Valeron's shining white sun.

But what further caught her and many other beings' attention were the huge 4-legged lizard like creatures that usually had massive wings – Dragons. Kara had been astounded to learn that Valeron had dragons just like Krypton but the ones on Valeron seemed much more beautiful, diverse and just bigger. Not only that she learned that the dragons on Valeron had a long rich history which she knew she would love to learn when she grew up a bit.

Other then that, Kara spent a lot of time playing around with Elros and he did much the same. The two-previous royal family of Krypton, and the still running family of Valeron had noticed the closeness of the two and couldn't help but smile at their innocence. Kara who was 6-years old and Elros who at the time of this was 8-years old, had grown very close, best friends and their friendship would continue throughout the years. But what they didn't know was that something beautiful had also formed between them. They were too young to understand it but they did notice it. When they were around each other, they always felt so happy. They felt something else which they couldn't figure out but at their age, they couldn't bring themselves to care. They loved playing and spending time with each other when they could and that's all that mattered to them.

Throughout the years, the two had chatted using long range communication technology between their worlds whenever they were on their home world, and when they visited each other given the closeness of the El and Anitos house's ever since Krypton was saved from destruction, the two would spend every waking moment playing with each other. Sometimes their families would join in on the fun.

At one point, during each other's birthdays, Elros had gifted Kara with a necklace made of a very special metal found on Valeron and the metal was a shiny white silverish colored that sparkled quite a bit. The chain of the necklace was curb styled and the necklace held a circular locket that had held the pictures of Kara with her entire family on one side and the other side with Elros and his entire family while the locket itself also played a song Elros had written. Kara in return had gifted Elros with a bracelet, made of a rare metal found on Krypton that was known as the hardest and toughest substances they had. The bracelet was white gold in color and the chain was Figaro styled. Kara had also carved the names of all of the people of the house of El, along with all of the members of the Anitos house onto the bracelet, with Kara and Elros' name being right beside each other.

The day this special event had happened is when something very beautiful had formed between them. Something they and everyone else around them had noticed. Both Kara and Elros had felt strong feelings inside them and it grew as they older. That day had become a treasured memory for the two and they had valued the gifts they had gotten more then anything and never took it off. Their families found this adorable but even they saw that the two were very special and the bond that had formed between was something very powerful and special.

Since that moment, Elros always had Kara on his mind and Kara had Elros on her mind. Just thinking of their friend and now someone they had a strong bond and feeling towards always brought smiles on their faces.

Shaking his thoughts away from Kara, although she stayed at the back of his mind, Elros looked at his mother and father, wondering why they had called a family meeting. The only thing he could think about was the war that was about to come or the crisis Krypton was facing as a result of harnessing energy from their planet's core. ("Why did you call for a family meeting father?") asked Elros with curiosity and lots of anxiousness in his eyes.

Ramas sighed before a very serious expression came on his face. ("I wanted to discuss the upcoming war with all of you. This will be the first fight we have in quite a long time and I fear with how long we have known peace, we may not survive. I fear for us and our people.")

("But father, aren't we very advanced in our technology? Won't that allow us to easily beat all of the Chthonic Alliance.") asked Ronan.

("Even so Ronan, we can't allow us to become too confident. Underestimating our enemy is something we must never do.") came the melodic voice of Elena.

("How can we help?") asked Silara in a calm voice.

("For now, there is not much we can do until the Chthonic Alliance strike because we do not know of their location. They have remained evasive even from our probes scattered throughout the galaxy so until they start the war we are not able to do anything. Until then I wanted to inform you that if anything happens to us in this war, Silara will take up the throne and lead our people and I want you Elros and Ronan to help her.") explained Ramas which made the 3 kids frown as they realized how serious he was.

("We understand father, mother.") came the unison reply of the three.

("KING RAMAS! QUEEN ELENA") shouted a man who had just burst into the room through the advanced automatic doors. ("THE CHTHONIC ALLIANCE HAS LAUNCHED AN ATTACK ON ALL OF THE HOMEWORLDS OF THE MAJOR RACES OF THE EMPYREAN ALLIANCE!")

Everyone instantly recognized the man who was very muscular and big, had no hair on his head and had black eyes, and a flat large nose. He stood at a height of 6' 6" and wore the standard military uniform of the Valeronian army which consisted of white skin-tight clothing, with special red colored thin yet very tough stretchable armor on top and a white cloak with a thin red stripe going around the perimeter signifying the man's rank. This was Khor Doxa, the current general of the Valeronian army, and the second member of King Ramas' special squadron of warriors (Dwayne Johnson).

After, processing the information they were just told, Ramas immediately reacted, ("Tell all of the ships to launch and the army to prepare. We need to defend their home worlds right away.") The man nodded and was about to leave with King Ramas, Queen Elena, Silara and Ronan following.

("WAIT!") shouted Elros, getting everyone to stop and look at him. ("You're making a mistake.") said Elros in a serious tone with authority in his tone that his family knew only happened when they saw Elros as the natural born leader he was.

("What do you mean?") asked Ramas in a serious tone that demanded answers as he was like Elros when it came to innocent lives being at, very serious and deadly.

("Ever since you have told me about the Chthonic Alliance, I have studied them and the individual races very carefully as well as all of our past battles with them. While they are currently aiming to attack the home worlds of all the powerful races in our alliance, their true target is someplace else.") explained Elros with a fierce tone and radiated an aura that made even his parents want to submit to him.

("So, what do you believe is their true target is?") asked Khor.

("From what I studied and some visions I had, I believe their target is us…or more specifically something on this world.") said Elros in a grim tone.

Elros' family knew about the visions he gets which sometimes have ended coming true making them believe he has some precognitive abilities. ("Are you certain?") asked Ramas receiving a nod from Elros. ("Okay, then leave behind a portion of our army here to defend our home world in case they do attack.")

("That would be a mistake father.") Ramas and everyone else looked at him with confusion on their faces. ("By leaving a portion of our army here, many of the other worlds will suffer heavy losses and it could be that I may be wrong. The best course of action would rather be to let our entire army defend the home worlds of the Empyrean Alliance. But we will also tell our people to initiate our planet wide evacuation protocol and have all of them as well as all of the dragons gather at their nearest warp station around the planet and warp to our hideout bases on various worlds. This way we can evacuate all our people, and partners and set our planetary defenses to automatically fire at any and all targets while also launching our disruption technologically that will make the enemy sensor's think our planet is still completely populated.")

Everyone's eyes widened in realization and at the genius plan Elros thought of within a few moments. ("Very well Elros. Khor, activate our planet wide evacuation protocol.") said the Valeronian king to which Khor nodded. ("Elros, you come with us as Krypton is also being attacked and I know you would want to go fight for it.") said Ramas as he looked at Elros knowing how Krypton held a special place in his heart since it was Kara's home world.

Elros nodded his head as he did not want any harm to come to Kara's world. ("Yes. I think it would be best if I went with you and mother for the battle while Silara and Ronan stay behind and make sure the evacuation is complete. That and I believe the Chthonic Alliance maybe after something else other than just our lives. Even though they most likely hold a grudge against us, they are not foolish enough to attack because of it and are most likely after something that will ensure their victory in this war.") explained Elros as a part that he had seen in his vision where he saw Wraiths, Dominators and Xenomorphs on Valeron running around looking for something.

("But I want to come help in the battle too!") complained Ronan as he loved to fight.

("Ronan…it's better if you stay here. We need you to protect our people and protect our sister as well. Can you do that?") asked Elros as he put a comforting hand on Ronan's shoulder and gave him a pleading look that showed how much trust he was putting in his little brother.

("I can take care of myself you know.") pouted Silara but was ignored by the two brothers causing their parents to chuckle a bit even in this grave situation.

("I understand brother. Please take care.") replied Ronan after he saw that Elros was trusting him and he would not let him down.

("I will!") promised Ronan receiving a grateful look from Elros.

("Khor, you and our squadron will stay behind and aid Silara and Ronan with the evacuation of our people and the defense of our planet.") The Valeronian army general nodded. ("Elros, because of our army being spread so thin with trying to help with the defend many worlds. I will only be able to spare one mothership and an army of our automated fighters. But with your custom ship and battle prowess, along with the Kryptonians advanced ships and planetary defense system, I'm sure you'll be able to hold off the invasion.")

Elros nodded before running off to his ship as his mind was on Kara.

('May Heiron's light guide our way.') thought everyone as they headed off to do their part in the battle ahead. The galactic war for the galaxy had begun.

* * *

 ** _In hyperspace, on the way to Krypton…._**

* * *

Elros was sitting in a ship specially made for him called **Ra Furi** – God's Wrath. The ship was an equilateral triangle in shape which allowed for maximum maneuverability with the strongest sublight thrusters Valeronian technology had to offer. Also, since the ship was meant to be piloted by only one person, it did not hold any extra space that would be required to house multiple crew members. Hence, the ship was filled to the brim with all sorts of technology such as beam weapons, plasma pulse cannons, a triple shield defense system, automated small fighters, etc. The ship is pitch black in color with crimson red outlines throughout the ship, making it very fierce and deadly looking.

Elros was currently sitting in the only sit in the very small and tight bridge room where he was looking at various holographic screens displaying the status of Krypton thanks to the long-range sensors on his ship. The projector was showing at least 3 Hive Mother ships of the Xenomorphs and their servants, the Wraiths along with 18 of their cruisers surrounding their ships, and 2 Exter-Mother ships of the Dominators. The Hive ships were ovular in shape and were completely organic which allowed certain abilities such as hull regeneration which provided considerable protection, and they had very unique weapons that fire Baryon particles which were highly unstable and hence immensely powerful but they weapon needed to be in close range of their target to hit and thankfully this was their only weapon.

The Dominator Exter-Mother ships were shaped with a circular area in the middle, 3 protrusions coming out of the two sides of the circular area and attaching to 2 large crescent shaped portions of the ship. Unlike, the Xenomorphs and the Wraith, the Dominators' ships were built from their advanced technology. Their shield technology in particular was extremely powerful, quite possibly rivaling Valeronian shield technology. This was mainly because the Dominator's weapon system needed high shielding as they were a charging based weapon that built up large amounts of power before firing.

Elros studied the information shown to him and saw that the Hive ships had taken up key points around Krypton, right above heavily populated areas and firing on the cities below while the Dominator ships were circling the planet and slowly building up power in their weapons and firing at the Kryptonian motherships that were trying to leave the planet and engage the Hive-ships. Despite the technologically advanced Kryptonians, they had been taken by surprise, despite knowing the attack was coming but just not when. This was resulting in some losses and if the ships weren't stopped soon then those small losses will start becoming very large and Krypton could very well perish.

'Kara…' Elros thought before his eyes narrowed. His mind now in a permanent state of war, had come up with a plan.

("FURI, hail Blood Reaper.") said Elros to which the artificial intelligence system installed in his ship did immediately as commanded.

Within a few seconds, the holographic screen in front of him showed a woman with black hair, red eyes and a scar on her cheek. This was Suna, the commander of the **Keel** **Xer** mothership – Blood Reaper mothership, along with the army of small fighters and soul mate of Khor. ("What!?") Said an annoyed fierce feminine voice as she did not like the fact that a small boy was commanding a veteran soldier like her despite not being in that many battles due to years of peace.

("I know you don't like me commanding you but I don't care. Listen, and listen very well.") Stated Elros having read her facial expression very easily. His voice had radiated such authority and fierceness that it made Suna lose her annoyance and internally whimper as she felt as if she was an ant talking to a god. ("I'm sure you have already viewed the ships attacking Krypton. Based on the situation, I have come up with a plan. You and the Blood Reaper will go after the Dominator ships as they are the biggest threat and have enough power to even take us all out if not taken care of. Now from what we know of the Dominator ships, their weapons charge a large amount of power before they fire but when they do fire, there is a small 0.005 second time frame in which their shield fluctuates to let this burst of energy pass. In this time frame, if you can time it correctly, you can get an attack past their shields and if you aim it for their hyperdrive engines, you may be able to destroy their ship entirely. While you go after the Dominator ships, I'll take some of the fighter ships with me and take care of the Hive ships.")

("Very well. How will you manage to defeat the Hive ships?") asked Suna as she had finally managed to regain her composure.

("The same way you will defeat the Dominator ships. But I will be aiming for their dart bay as it will most likely cause secondary explosions, making it easier to vaporize the rest of the ship with my beam weapons.")

Suna nodded before shutting off the transmission while wondering how Elros' eyes can show much ferocity and his mind could work so well in under the pressure of war.

Meanwhile, Elros sighed as he began powering all of the systems in his ship and setting FURI in final combat mode to where the AI would automatically go through all sorts of scenarios to provide the best solution to any of Elros' plans.

'I'm coming Kara.' thought Elros.

* * *

 ** _In the space around Krypton…._**

* * *

Chaos.

That was the only word to describe what was happening on Krypton. The three major cities of Krypton were being bombarded from space by Hive ships while the Dominator ships quickly took out any ships trying to launch from the surface. Kryptonians were in panic and lives were being lost in great numbers.

A few smaller ships managed to get into the air and tried to fight the Hive ships but they had just sent out their darts and their cruisers to destroy the incoming ships. Planetary defenses had been targeted and destroyed the minute the ships had entered Kryptonian space. Hope was being lost quickly among all Kryptonians but thankfully, help had arrived.

Elros along with the armada behind him, exited hyperspace before activating their sub-light engines at maximum power and racing after their respective targets. Elros saw Suna and her ship heading after the nearest Dominator ship that was powering up its weapons to take out another Kryptonian mothership attempting to get off the ground. Seeing them after their targets, Elros went after his first target which was the ship hovering over the capital of Krypton, the city of "Kandor". It was also the same city Kara lived in, hence he urgently flew his ship and a squadron of 30 small car-sized fighter ships that were controlled by FURI rested inside his ship until they would be commanded to come out and fight.

As he approached the Hive ship hovering just above Krypton's atmosphere, he knew they had long since detected all of the ships that had just exited hyperspace, as they had a huge army of sharp looking ships called darts and 6 medium sized ships called cruisers that held armies of darts surrounding the ship.

The holographic screen showed warning signs of the Xenomorph Hive ship and Cruisers powering its weapons and the darts were coming towards him. Elros knew this would be only one of many tough battles that will be coming and he may not even survive this one but many lives hung in the balance including Kara.

('I will protect everyone. I will protect my family. I will protect you Kara.') Thought Elros with fierce determination before speeding towards the oncoming darts.

Despite his ship being a bit smaller than the Cruisers, it was technologically advanced and possessed large amounts of advantages over his enemies' ships. One of them being his ship had lots of various weapons to deal with all sorts of foes along with the best engines to allow for top speed and maneuverability.

("FURI, activate Decimator!") Commanded Elros to which all sorts of small cannons appeared over his triangular shaped ship. The cannons then proceeded to rapidly fire bullets of white energy that were half-the size of cars. The bullets traveled at light speed and with such ferocity that none of the oncoming darts could evade the very fast attacks. Hundreds of Darts were destroyed in the first few seconds and the numbers just kept increasing as explosions filled the space around Elros' ship.

Of course, he had to evade the large amounts of attacks being sent his way via the Hive ship, Cruisers and Darts. Furthermore, it seemed the pilots of the Darts seemed to realize the error in trying to overwhelm the small but powerful ship and hence broke off from heading straight towards the ship. Elros' ship kept firing at the Darts that tried to fly away but he got hit from a powerful attack from the Hive ship and it rattled his ship.

("Shield status!")

[Level – 1 shield at 75% strength]

Elros was surprised that the first of his 3 shields had lost that much power from just one attack. That's when he realized that focusing on the Darts was a mistake and that the biggest threat was the Hive ship. The Xenomorphs and Wraiths all had responded to a Queen that held mental superiority over all of them. Without the Queens, the underlings were mostly all drones and very unorganized.

('I need to take out the Hive ship. Then taking out the other Cruisers and Darts will be much easier. However, I won't be able to get anywhere near the ship if I focus on trying to maintain my weapons and out maneuver them with the power being divided in my ship. Maybe I can turn their weapons against them…Perfect!') Elros grinned, having thought of the perfect plan to take out the Hive ship without having to use up too much power in his ship given the fact that there were still 2 other Hive ships.

("FURI! Shut down all weapons and divert all power to the Sub-light engine and maneuvering thrusters!") Commanded Elros to which the AI did as told.

Now Elros focused with complete concentration and unknowingly tapped into the gift his second DNA provided him with. He then launched his ship full speed towards the Hive ship. This caused the Darts that were trying to evade Elros' ship to stop running and go right after him. The Cruisers put themselves in between Elros' ship and the Hive ship. The Cruisers and Darts then all began to fire at Elros' ship but that's exactly what he wanted. Elros then began to maneuver his ship with such skill that it evaded every single attack being sent his way. This caused the attacks from the Cruisers to hit the Darts chasing Elros down while the attacks from the Darts hit the Cruisers.

As Elros flew past some of the Cruisers and kept on heading towards the Hive ship, the Cruisers and Darts kept firing and Elros kept evading. This ended up to only hurt them and by the time Elros had gotten past the Cruisers and was heading for the Hive, 4 out of the 6 Cruisers had been destroyed, the remaining 2 had been heavily damaged while only around a 500 Darts remained. The Hive continued firing large blasts of Baryon particles which Elros easily dodged. This ended up destroying the remaining 2 cruisers but the Darts had managed to evade attacks. As Elros got closer to the ship and within range for his ship's powerful beam weapons, he maneuvered his ship to head towards the area of the Hive ship where the Darts can be launched.

(FURI! Activate Beam weapons!) commanded Elros to which FURI began diverting power from the engines and activated the ship's Beam weapons.

Elros' ship now lost some of its maneuverability but was still just as fast. Two large cannons then appeared on his ship and he began aiming them towards the Hive ship's dart bay. He then fired the weapons and two large beams of pure white energy got launched from the cannons and hit an area of the dark blue colored Hive ship where the Darts rested. The beam easily penetrated the hull of the ship that allowed entrance into the Dart bay as the hull in this area was the weakest.

A huge explosion then ensued as the beams tore through the ship. After, the initial explosion, many more smaller ones started happening around the ship as the damage caused by the beams had caused many secondary explosions and this was tearing the ship apart. Elros fired twin beams of white energy from his Beam cannons again while flying away from the Darts chasing him. These two beams tore through the Hive ship which caused a large explosion and the Hive ship was vaporized, causing a small shock wave to ripple outwards but not causing any damage to his ship.

As soon as the Hive was destroyed, the Darts started to become disorganized and fired randomly so Elros launched the 30 fighters he had and ordered FURI to control them and destroy all of the Darts. It had only taken a few minutes before all the Darts had been destroyed and all that remained afterwards was the silence of death that always came after a battle and the remains of the destroyed ships that floated in the space around him.

The silence however did not last long as his sensors started beeping alerting him that the two remaining Hive ships that were originally attacking the other two major cities on Krypton, "Bondar" and "Uval" were now heading towards him. It seemed that the Hive ship had managed to get off a warning signal to the other two Hive ships just before it was destroyed.

Seeing the two ships heading for him, he knew that it would be far more difficult to out maneuver 12 cruisers and the thousands of Darts along with the weapon fire of two Hive ships. ('The only way I can win this quickly and efficiently is to turn those two Hives against each other which should be fairly easy to do considering Xenomorph and Wraith Queens usually do not get well with each other and their instincts rule them more than their intelligence.')

Creating a plan in his head, Elros recalled back the small fighters into his ship before cloaking his ship, causing it to be invisible to the naked eye and to the sensors of the two Hive ships.

The Hive ships had stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing the ship that had destroyed a fellow Hive ship had disappeared from their sensors.

Meanwhile, Elros flew right in between the two Hive ships while preparing his shields and thrusters. ('May Heiron guide my way.') thought Elros before decloaking his ship and fired a few blasts of white plasma from his ship's plasma cannons straight towards the Dart bays of the two hive ships. This had caused quite a bit of damage to the two ships and multiple secondary explosions. The ships immediately began firing at Elros' ship but they did not think about him dodging the attacks which made each other get hit with their Baryon particle blasts.

The resulting chaos and destruction that followed was just what Elros wanted as the cruisers and Darts turned on each other and began firing everywhere while forgetting their common enemy was right there. Using the distraction, he had easily created, Elros flew through the battle while using his Decimator weapons to hit every target in sight. Eventually he reached behind the two Hive ships which he decided to destroy since the Dart bays were not possible to fire at the moment given the chaos. Elros then powered up his beam weapons and fired at the Hive ships' hyperdrive and sub-light engines which he knew were more unstable and less advanced than their own design and hence counted on hitting them to cause more secondary explosions and destroy the ship.

The result was as expected as the moment he had launched twin beams of white energy from the cannons on his ship towards the engines of the two Hive ships, FURI immediately warned him of the incoming explosion so Elros had powered his sub-light engines to the maximum and flew out of the way. A huge explosion went off behind him, vaporizing all of the Cruisers and Darts before silence ensued. Elros turned his ship and saw the destruction and it was not a pleasant sight, especially with the few Xenomorphs and Wraith bodies flying around, some half torn while others were missing huge chunks of their bodies. His thoughts were taken out of the gruesome sight as he was hailed by the **Keel Xer**.

("Prince Elros!") Suna shouted.

("What is it?") asked Elros in worry as he heard the fear and anxiousness in Suna's voice.

("We managed to take out the first Dominator Exter-Mothership but it had taken us a while and we had to chase it down. But we had not realized that the ship had lured as into a trap as the other Dominator Exter-Mothership had gotten behind us. We managed to time our weapons right so we managed to destroy the first ship but the ship behind us had managed to strike us hard with their most powerful weapon. We are crippled and I the Dominator ship is getting ready for another attack. We won't survive if it hits!") Suna explained rapidly and frantically.

("I'm on my way! See if you can stall by out maneuvering them or launching your fighters.") commanded Elros as he used his sensors to fly his ship towards the other side of Krypton where the **Keel Xer** is.

After, a few minutes had passed, Elros arrived at **Keel Xer's** location and was not happy at upon seeing the grim situation. Suna's ship was running from the Dominator ship but was heavily damage and hence was not able to put much distance between them. Also, according to his ship's sensors, it would be 5-minutes before the Dominator ship fired its weapons and destroyed **Keel Xer**. He had to think of something and he had to do it fast or else Suna and everyone on the ship would die and he will not let anyone die. He will protect them.

("FURI, how good is our Draining shield?") asked Elros, referring to a new type of shield Valeronian scientists had been developing that may be capable of draining energy based attacks and using that energy to power their own ship.

[Not complete. The Draining shield is still in its beginning stages of development and will not be able to handle the full blast from a Dominator Exter-Mothership.] replied FURI in a robotic voice.

("I had no intention of draining its full blast. How much power can you divert from the blast to the Beam Cannons before the Draining shield cannot hold?")

[Diverting the power will overwhelm our ships power system in a few seconds but I will be able to get approximately 30% of the blast from the Exter-Mothership before our shields cannot hold.]

("Plot a course to intercept the Dominator Mothership and activate the Draining shield. When attack hits the shield, drain the attacks power and divert it to the ship's Beam cannons and fire them the moment you detect the shield failing. Override all safety protocols and get this done.") said Elros while his last command overrode any and all of FURI's safety protocols.

FURI then flew the ship behind the retreating **Keel Xer** and in front of the Dominator Exter-Mothership. A thin translucent energy barrier then surrounded his medium sized ship that paled in comparison to the massive Dominator ship but Elros was not in the least bit intimidated.

("Prince Elros! What the hell are you doing!?") shouted Suna as her face appeared on a holographic screen.

("Saving you apparently. Land on Krypton and help the Kryptonians with the Dominators, Xenomorphs and Wraiths on the ground. I'll take care of this ship.") Elros saw Suna was about to protest so he hardened the look in his eyes. ( **"Go!"** ) Elros said in demonic voice that made Suna immediately comply and she quickly shouted orders to land on Krypton.

Elros smiled that Suna and the Valeronians on the ship were now safe so he could focus on destroying the Dominator Exter-Mothership before joining the fight on the ground on Krypton. Said mothership had stopped dead in its tracks and was now preparing to use its fully powered attack on Elros ship as their scans had told them this ship was very advanced and could pose a threat.

[30 seconds until the Dominator ship fires.]

Elros gripped the chair he was sitting on, in his ship as the holographic screen counted down to the attack. Eventually a large blast of crimson red energy was fired from a large cannon located on top of the circular center of the ship. The blast headed towards him with immense speed, ferocity and power. As soon as the attack made contact with his shield, Elros' entire ship shook violently.

The attack was tearing through the shield and the shockwaves was hurting the ship immensely. Soon enough, Elros saw that the Draining shield had absorbed 30% of the attack from the blast and FURI had transferred all of the power to the Beam cannons. The Beam cannons had then fired as Elros had ordered and just like he had predicted, the twin beams of white energy with a few hints of red, 3 times their regular size had intercepted the Dominator's attack just before it hit his ship. The two attacks were at a stalemate but Elros' beams were gaining ground slowly.

However, the ships warning systems went off when the sensors had detected numerous smaller attacks coming from the small guns located all over the Dominator's ship. Elros quickly reacted and immediately launched the automated fighter ships which he controlled seeing as FURI was busy powering the Beam cannons. He maneuvered the small fighter ships manually and fired the small Plasma cannons on them to deflect all of the oncoming attacks. It was a few minutes later, of intense fighting and non-stop deflecting of bullets using the fighter ships which he only had a few left, did the beam weapons finally overpower the Dominator's original attack.

The Beam weapons tore through the attack and sped towards the Dominator's ship and tore through their shields and ship like butter mainly due to the fact that the properties of the energy from the Dominator's attack had been integrated into the beams and the Dominator ship's shields had already been quite drained from their battle with the **Keel Xer**. Soon after the beams tore through the ship, a large explosion ensued and the entire Dominator Exter-Mothership was vaporized.

Seeing as how is task was accomplished he called back then fighter ships back into his ship. ("Damage report!")

[Shields are completely down. Beam weapons and Plasma Cannons are now offline. Hyperspace engine is offline.]

Elros sighed seeing as he now only had sub-light engines and his Decimator weapons. But given that all of the ships have been taken care of and all that remains are the enemies on the planet, it should be more than enough. So Elros then maneuvered his ship to head towards Krypton.

After making the entry into Krypton's atmosphere, Elros made his way towards the capital city of Kandor seeing as how his ship's sensors detected Suna and her ship along with a huge squadron of smaller ships were in the other two cities. Elros saw smoke coming out of many different places in the city and saw many damaged structures, a few darts flying around and Kryptonian soldiers attempting to shoot the ships down with any weapons they had available. His ship soon hovered a little above the ground as Elros viewed his sensors.

Seeing many Xenomorphs, Wraith and Dominators on the ground, the former two species having gone berserk given the fact that there was no Queen controlling them, Elros decided to let FURI control the ship.

("Destroy all Xenomorph, Wraith and Dominator ships. Launch the remaining 8 fighter ships and control them to do the same. I will be heading down to take care of all of the remaining enemies.") commanded Elros before he ejected himself from his ship and landed on the ground before FURI took control of the ship and began firing at all of the Darts and small Dominator ships flying over Kandor.

Elros looked around as he viewed what could be the definition of war with only destruction, and bloodshed around him. Elros was currently in a white armored suit with red veins of energy around the edge of the suit (Think of Vali's Balance Breaker from Highschool DxD except without he wings). He also held the **Gladius** strapped to the back of his suit. Elros activated his armor suit's anti-gravity field generator which allowed him to take to the skies and fly around the city and through his mask in his suit, a map of the city was displayed where it showed around a total of one-thousand Xenomorphs, Wraiths and Dominators were in the city. Two small cannons appeared on his back and Elros took out two hand guns that fired short and small bursts of Qartz particles which is a type of a fundamental particle that the Valeronians had discovered and were able to make small weapons that use it but not big weapons seeing as it was impossible to gather large amounts of Qartz to fire.

Elros then continued to fly around the city at immense speeds and fired his guns non-stop, not missing a single shot as he killed the 3-alien species that were harming the Kryptonians by the hundreds. Soon enough he had killed 950 of the remaining aliens and only 50 remained. The Kryptonians had long since noticed him flying around and after seeing him kill the hostile alien forces and the Valeronian symbol on his suit, they started cheering for him and thanking him.

Elros had ignored the cheering as his eyes narrowed at the 50 remaining aliens that were seemingly grouped up at an area. After, he realized they were all at the main residence for the house of El, his heart raced. ('Kara!')

Elros raced at full speed towards the house of El and after a short while he arrived at a large tall gray colored building with dull black glass windows. Elros had immediately saw that the entire house of El was on the roof of the building and was surrounded from all directions by the remaining 50 aliens, 20 which of were Xenomorphs, 20 were Wraith and 10 were Dominators.

Elros' eyes then landed on Kara who despite being scared, held a brave face as she held a typical Kryptonian firearm in her hand that fired short bursts of plasma energy. He felt proud of her that she had such strength to stand up and fight but also a strong sense to protect her sparked within him and although this sense had been there ever since he had met, her it was now stronger than ever.

So, seeing that the hostile and berserk aliens were about to attack and most likely kill the entire house of El which consisted of 33 members, Elros began firing at the Dominators and quickly killed the 10 that had remained since they would have been the greater threat since they weren't berserk and they could coordinate against him.

This had also garnered the entire attention of all the members of the house of El along with the remaining 40 hostile aliens. The hostile aliens could feel the power and aura radiating off of the being and immediately determined him to be the biggest threat. So, when Elros landed on the ground with the **Gladius** in his right hand and a Qartz gun in the other, all of the Xenomorphs and Wraiths ran after him but Elros did not even flinch.

Meanwhile, Kara had felt the same connection she felt with Elros with the person under this suit and this made her think, ('Elros…is that you?'). A strong emotion sparked within her, a connection, a bond only she and Elros could understand. She was broken out of her thoughts when he saw the man in the very intimidating Valeronian white suit of armor shaped like a dragon, prepared to attack the incoming small army of hostile aliens.

Elros soon began running towards the Xenomorphs and Wraiths and had his sword by his side, prepared to attack or defend while his left hand was outstretched in front of him as he fired numerous blasts of Qartz energy, easily killing 15 of the Wraith soldiers before they even reached him. There were two Xenomorphs currently in front of him that were aiming for his neck with their claws but Elros ducked under their swipe and swung the Eternal Edge around him, easily cutting the Xenomorphs in half despite their exoskeleton being extremely strong. That sword swipe had also managed to take out 2 nearby Wraith so that was a plus.

Elros then saw a Xenomorph had launched itself into the air and was descending on top of him while 2 other Xenomorphs were aiming to impale him with their long tails. In response, Elros fired his Qartz gun at the Xenomorph in the air, easily blasting its head to smithereens, before twisting his body around so the two tails ready to impale him from both sides, passed by him, one in front of his chest and the other behind his back. He used his left hand that held the Qartz firearm and blasted one of the two Xenomorph's head to pieces once again while using his sword to cut the tail of the other. He then swung his sword to cut the Xenomorph whom he had just cut the tail of, in half.

Elros saw the three remaining Wraith charging at him as they were in a berserk like state much like the Xenomorphs but the Xenomorphs were being much more cautious in their approach. Hence just as the three Wraiths were just a few feet away from him, Elros swung his sword in an arc in front of him, decapitating the Wraiths as their heads and bodies fell to the floor separated from each other.

Elros then saw that the 15 remaining Xenomorphs had surrounded him and were growling menacingly as they were on their hands and legs, preparing to pounce on him. After, a few moments of tense silence, during which everyone could feel their very blood pumping through their veins and arteries, a few of the Xenomorphs behind Elros pounced on him. Elros' sharp instincts allowed him to immediately react as he jumped a few feet forward to avoid them but landed close to another small group of 3 Xenomorphs. Hence, he quickly and fluidly swung his sword around, cutting through the Xenomorphs he had landed next too while aiming his Qartz gun at the creatures who had pounced on him and fired a rapid succession of 5 bullets that went through their head and killed them.

Elros then saw the remaining 7 Xenomorphs had grouped up as they might have realized that they were stronger in numbers using the small amount of intelligence they had left in their feral state. Seeing this, Elros decided to go on the offensive and ran towards the 7 at insane speeds thanks to the enhancements given to him by his armor.

The Xenomorphs all simultaneously tried to spear him with their tails but he front-flipped over them, dodging their attacks. The Xenomorphs instantly reacted and turned around with the sharp clawed hands to try and tear the Valeronian apart but Elros had sensed this and spun around while ducking to evade their attacks while having his arm that was holding his sword outstretched. This caused all 7 of the Xenomorphs' legs to be sliced off however it did not stop there as Elros continued to spin one more time but this time Elros had stood up and his sword ended up cleaving through his enemies' heads, causing them to drop and roll on the floor.

*THUD*

Came the sound as the 7 headless and legless bodies dropped to the ground. Elros remained on his guard as he knew never think all enemies were defeated as there could be anyone hiding in the shadows. He accessed the life signs detector in his mask and it showed a display of the map of Kandor city and he saw there were no more hostile aliens present and so he sighed in relief but didn't let his guard down.

("Um…thank you Valeronian. You saved our lives.")

The voice broke him out of his thoughts as he looked upon the face of a man he instantly recognized. Zor-El or as he better knew him as, Kara's father.

("No need to thank me Zor-El.")

("You know who I am?") asked Kara's father in surprise.

Before Elros could respond, Kara came beside her father and looked at him with calculating eyes all the while ignoring the fact that Elros' armor was drenched in black blood. ("Is that you Elros?") Everyone else looked to him with wide-eyes.

Elros' eyes widened under his armor has he was quite surprised Kara was able to recognize him so quickly but they had always been very close and they always felt a strong connection when the other was close. ("Guess I shouldn't be surprised you recognized me so quickly eh Kara?") The front part of Elros armor opened up, allowing him to step out, revealing him to them and Kara. He wore the typical Valeronian army outfit consisting of white skin-tight clothing with a red striped running on the side and hard armor pieces covering key portions of his body such as his chest, legs, crotch, etc.

Kara gasped upon seeing him and immediately ran to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. Elros blushed a bit at the contact especially when he felt her already quite developed body pressing against him through the beautiful red dress she was wearing, but he instantly reciprocated the hug.

They eventually broke off the hug before they gazed into each other's eyes as the red sunlight from Krypton's red sun made Kara and Elros look divine to the house of El members but all Kara and Elros could noticed was the beauty of each other's eyes. Elros warm yet fierce brown eyes and Kara's beautiful, warm and loving blue eyes.

Elros cupped her cheek, ("I'm so glad your alright.")

("I have you to thank for that?") Kara said as a heavenly smile came on her beautiful face.

("I would have gotten earlier but destroying the 3 hives ships and 1 of the Dominator ships took some time to do.") said Elros in a sincere tone.

Kara and many of the house of El members gasped. ("You destroyed 3 Hive ships and 1 Dominator ship by yourself?")

Elros looked confused at their surprised expression and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. ("Yes…why is that so surprising?")

Many of the house of El members had their jaws dropped while Kara just giggled. It was so like him to act so innocent and modest when he did something so outstanding that it was unbelievable. It only made Elros so much more amazing and loving in her eyes. Yes, she recognized the feelings she felt for the man in front of her and although she knew they were not at the love stage yet given how serious love is among Kryptonians and Valeronians, she knew it won't take long to reach the point where her body, her heart, her soul, her very being would belong to Elros. And she could see in Elros' eyes that he felt the same about her. She wanted to tell him about these feelings now especially since she knew she could have died today if he hadn't shown up but she could not find the words to express what she was feeling.

So, she followed the Valeronian saying that "Actions speak louder than words ever could". She gazed into Elros' eyes as her eyes showed were filled with very strong emotions for him and she saw the same thing in Elros' eyes and so closed the gap between them and captured Elros lips in a loving simple kiss.

Elros although surprised at first, immediately reciprocated the kiss as the strong emotions in his heart and the strong emotions he saw in Kara's eyes showed him just how much he cared for her and how much she cared for him in return. They were a way away from saying they love each other but they knew what they were meant for each other. The emotions they felt being sent to them just from the simple lip contact alone was more than enough to tell them that they belonged to each other.

And boy was the kiss out of this world. Kara felt Elros lips and the peppermint taste with a hint of peach and it felt divine. Elros felt Kara's soft lips and their strawberry and a hint of rose, taste and it felt so amazing that no words could ever be enough to describe it. It was a simple meeting of lips yet the amount of emotions shared between them, made it the most amazing experience. It was about a minute before they broke off and gazed into each other's eyes.

("Wow.") was the only thing the two could say to describe what they were feeling.

("I guess you feel as strongly for me as I for you?") asked Kara.

("Of course. I always feel this strong connection with you and it just kept growing and it still keeps growing. I know I have read about love but feeling what I feel for you and what I know you feel for me, I think what we have between us transcends love itself.") said Elros in a sincere tone and Kara gasped and nodded in response.

("Maybe when this war is over we can truly be together.") asked Kara and Elros nodded.

("As soon as this war is over, I will come for you. I want nothing more than to spend eternity with you.")

("Eternity with you…I want that more than anything.") replied Kara.

Little did the two know how true those words would become but how many difficult challenges they would have to go through to get there.

The house of El members had watched the scene with awed eyes as even they could feel the amount of strong emotions the two had for each other and the red light of Krypton's sun only made the scene seem more divine and majestic.

However, all good things have to come to an end as the communication system in Elros' armor activated and Suna called him. ("Prince Elros, are you there?")

Elros sighed and very reluctantly let go of Kara's hands as he went to his suit to talk to Suna while Kara watched him with loving eyes. ("Yes, I'm here. I have eliminated the hostile aliens in Kandor city. Have you done the same in the other two?")

("Yes, all of the hostile aliens on this planet have been taken care of but that is not why I called. I have just received a long-range communication from King Ramas and Queen Elena. It seems your prediction was correct. Valeron had been attacked by an overwhelming force from the Chthonic Alliance. We have been recalled and asked to meet at the designated rendezvous point.")

('So, I was right after all.') thought Elros while Kara and the other house of El members gasped upon hearing that Valeron of all planets was attacked.

("Elros?") softly said an unsure Kara not knowing how to respond to what they just heard.

("I have to go now Kara.") simply stated Elros to which Kara nodded knowing he was going to fight in the war.

Elros then whistled and less then minute later, **Ra Furi** in all its glory came and hovered over the house of El, causing the members of said house to look at it in awe.

Kara looked at him one last time and gave him a small peck on his lips before whispering in his ear ("Good luck and come back to me. I'll wait for you…I'll always wait for you.")

("I'll come back to you Kara. I'll always find you.") simply stated Elros before he stepped into his suit of armor and beamed aboard his ship and flew towards **Keel Xer** to board his ship on it given his hyperdrive was offline.

* * *

 ** _Scorpius star constellation: Planet Radiance_**

* * *

Radiance.

A previously uninhabitable planet due to the harsh environment, in what humans call the Scorpius star constellation, was now the rendezvous point for the Valeronian people in case the world-wide evacuation protocol was activated. The planet had been terraformed using Valeronian technology to make habitable and very rich in all sorts of resources.

The planet now also contained a Warp Gate which is a technology created by the Valeronians and spread throughout the Milky Way galaxy to allow transportation between worlds much easier. The Warp Gates are large round rings made of a very special mineral found on Valeron and on the asteroids in their solar systems. The Warp Gates created artificial wormholes to whichever other gate they dialed based on a 7-symbol gate address. 6 symbols which specified the location of the other gate in space while last symbol was the origin point.

Currently, a few hundred large ships were parked either on the planet or above its atmosphere as they held not only the Valeronian people but all of the dragons of their world which thankfully were shrunken in size thanks to some technology. At the moment the King and Queen of the Valeronian people, many of the smaller generals of the Valeronian army, leader of civilian populations and the King of the Dragons of Valeron Gandora awaited the arrival of Prince Elros and the commander of **Keel Xer** , Suna.

It didn't take long for them to arrive since the Replicators aboard **Keel Xer** had fixed the broken ship quite fast from the resources they had gathered from Krypton. The ship exited hyperspace right above the planet before they landed on the ground where they had detected a large number of ships gathered. They had then beamed aboard the mothership of their entire army that the King and Queen usually commanded and had immediately appeared in the meeting room which consisted of a huge round white glowing table with chairs all around it. The table was round as it provided no one person more importance than the other.

("Now that Elros is here, care to tell me Khor where Silara and Ronan are?") asked Ramas with an edge in his voice as Khor had a guilty look on his face and had refused to say anything until Elros arrived.

Elros upon hearing his narrowed his eyes and looked at Khor who sighed and looked at them with guilty eyes which made Elros, Ramas and Elena's heart clench knowing they are not going to like the words that come out of Khor's mouth.

("Princess Silara and Prince Ronan…they are dead.")

Those words felt like the weight of an entire world had fallen onto Elros, Ramas and Elena. Their heart's clenched as unimaginable pain went through them. Tears started to form in their eyes as the grief that was brought by those few words felt unbearable.

("How…?") Elros managed to say through a raspy voice.

Khor lowered his head at the sheer pain coming through Elros voice because losing family members for Valeronians was like being stabbed through the heart with a sword, something that became hard and for some impossible to live through. ("Silara and Ronan…they were in charge of evacuating everyone from Optimus while I and King Ramas' squad spread out through all of our cities and evacuated our people. The Chthonic Alliance had come in full force and with such overwhelming numbers just as you had predicted Prince Elros. We all had managed to evacuate our people in time but since Optimus was more heavily populated, it took longer. Many of the Chthonic Alliance had landed on our world leaving Silara, Ronan and the few soldiers we had left there to fight for enough time for our warping stations to transport our people.

Silara and Ronan had contacted us and we had left to aid them right away but by the time we got to near city, we saw from our ship's sensors they were alive and fighting near the city's main power area but before we could get close enough, the entire city was bombarded by the ships from our atmosphere and eventually completely vaporized. I am truly sorry I was not able to protect your family. I offer my life to you for repentance.")

("As do we.") said the remaining members of the squad under King Ramas. The squad consisted of two Green Martians that were mates, named Zhen Z'on and Frumin Vi-villez, a Kryptonian named Xan who was Kara's uncle, Xan's soul mate who is a Valeronian named Hilri Konzo, and the Alpha male and Alpha female of the Furyans named Shred 'on and Hin'er respectively.

("Is there any chance they are still alive?") asked Elena through sobs as she couldn't believe her 2 out of her 3 beloved children were dead.

("I do not believe so Queen Elena.") said Khor in a grim tone.

Meanwhile Elros was in an inner turmoil. ('If I hadn't asked them to stay on Valeron, the would have been alive. I told them to stay and help with the evacuation and they died because of it. I killed them…I killed my brother and sister.') Elros looked down as the world around him disappeared and he fell further into despair, feeling responsible for his sister and brother's death.

King Ramas and Queen Elena noticed the change in air around Elros and saw in his eyes, he was blaming himself for this and while they wanted nothing more than to go and comfort him and tell him it was not his fault, they were at war at the moment and they were leaders of an entire alliance. They had to steel their hearts and honor their daughter and son's memory and fight and when the war is over, then they will grieve.

("Give me the status report on our losses.") asked Ramas which brought Elros out of his self-loathing as he knew the type of pain his parents must be going through.

(My King…) said and unsure Khor.

("NOW!") Ramas commanded in a serious tone, not wanting to discuss the loss of his oldest and youngest children at the moment.

("We successfully managed to defend all of the home worlds and lost a total of 3 motherships which would have been 4 had it not been for Elros and him saving the **Keel Xer** from certain destruction and almost single handily defending Krypton from its invaders.") said Khor in a neutral tone as he read the report on a holographic screen displayed in the center of the table.

Many of the Valeronians read the report with wide eyes upon seeing that Elros apparently took out 3 Xenomorph Hive ships and 1 Dominator Mothership by himself. However, Elros could care less at the moment as he was hating himself for telling Silara and Ronan to stay behind.

("What should be our next course of action?") asked the commander of a group of soldiers that specified in defending and taking hits.

Just as King Ramas was about to reply, Suna opened her mouth, ("If I may King Ramas, Queen Elena…") said King and Queen nodded, ("I would like to propose prince Elros to be nominated to the rank of **Imperium**.") This got startled gasps from everyone, mostly Khor who knew that if Suna was proposing such a thing then Elros must have gained her respect and that was a difficult thing to do.

Imperium was a hypothetical title that had never been given as it was said that it would only be given to a worthy leader during a time of war and this leader would gain control of the entire Valeronian army to command to win the war.

King Ramas and Queen Elena gave a bittersweet smile as though they would be proud for their son to gain such a title, the fact that they had just lost their oldest and youngest children and this was a time of war and bloodshed, it was not something they wanted Elros to be burdened with. ("You have read my mind commander Suna. While I am not partial towards my son just because he is blood, he has shown extreme skill in the art of war and has displayed a strong sense of leadership…perhaps stronger than the founder of Anitos house, Asuma Anitos himself.") said Ramas, gaining shocked gasps to hear such praise from the King. ("Elros has saved our people from certain destruction and had seen through the false attack the Chthonic Alliance had launched from the very beginning. Not only that but from the report given by commander Suna, he had saved Krypton almost single handily with his quick thinking. Elros has always been a gifted boy and I'm sure everyone had always seen it and while I did not want his gift to flourish during a time of war, it seems it just maybe our galaxy's salvation.

As such, I will hold a meeting with all of the leaders of the Empyrean Alliance and if they agree then I will have Elros become Imperium not of the Valeronian army but of the entire army of the alliance. That is if you agree Elros.")

Elros heard every word that was said and while he did feel happy everyone had such faith in his abilities, he did not have faith in himself. He didn't know if he was ready to hold such a burden on his shoulders where the fate of the entire Galaxy and its inhabitants would be up to him. Especially, with Elros decision regarding Silara and Ronan had resulted in their deaths was the major blow to his heart and mind. But as he looked into the eyes of everyone in the room, his gift of being able to read anyone kicked in and he saw that many of them were looking at him with hope in their hearts. Hope that he would be able to save them in this time of need. Hope that they would be able to protect their families under his guidance.

With those looks, Elros realized that despite his own self-doubts he couldn't be selfish and back down but he also needed them to know that just because they wanted to put him in charge didn't mean that victory was assured.

So Elros stood up and took a deep breath, steeling his nerves as all eyes fell upon him. ("I appreciate the confidence you all seem to show in my abilities and deem me worthy to give me the position of Imperium. However, you must know that this is war. And in war there will be losses. I will not be able to protect everyone. I can try my best but I, like everyone else am mortal and hence I will make mistakes. Some may grow to hate me with the decisions I may make but I give you my word and swear on my sister, my brother and my ancestor's graves that I will try my best to lead our race and if the other races agree, every race in the Empyrean Alliance to victory. Knowing my best is all I can assure you, do you all still want me to lead in this war?")

All of the Valeronians were in awe of the speech he had given and the honesty in his words especially with his oath on his family and ancestor's graves as for Valeronians, that is one of the strongest oaths anyone can take. They all felt the aura he radiated and they saw how that boy…no that man was a natural born leader and would soon become the hope of the Empyrean Alliance.

After, a few moments of silence, Elena spoke up, ("All in favour of Elros becoming the first **Imperium**!")

Everyone, put their right hand on their heart and their left hand up in the air showing that they agree with all their heart with this decision.

("You have the Furyans' support.")

("And I'm sure the Green Martians will support you as well.")

("I King Ramas Anitos…")

("I King Elena Anitos…")

("Name you Elros Anitos as **Imperium** of the Valeronian army. May Heiron guide your way in this dire time.") said the Ramas and Elena in unison as Elros bowed his head in respect.

("Now as we were saying, Imperium what would be the best course of action to take?") asked a shrunken Gandora. The Dragon had golden scaled covering his whole body, silver slit eyes, massive 10 wings on his back and was standing on his 4 legs.

Everyone got serious looks on their faces as they turned to Elros who took a deep breath as he brought his mind out of his sibling's death so that he could honor their memory and fight in their name. ("First, I want to assess the situation. The Chthonic Alliance had invaded our world knowing our planetary defenses and from the report, it seems that nearly 1400 of their motherships of the 1500 that invaded Valeron had been destroyed. This means that whatever they were after, on your world must have been worth the immense loss. Based on the ground movement recorded, I can see that the majority of the hostile aliens were headed towards the center of all our cities. And that's where our Zero-Point-Modules (Zero Point Module) lie which is our main power source. Even one of these in enemy hands can make them deadly as their ships will be much more powerful with such a strong power source. And since we have no idea exactly how many they were able to get their hands on, or how they intend to use them, our enemy has the advantage of surprise on their hands while we currently have no such element.

So currently we are at a severe disadvantage with not knowing our enemies plan. The only advantage we do have is our superior technology and soldiers. For now, the best course of action will be to divide all our forces throughout the various home worlds of the major races of the Empyrean Alliance and leave 1-2 mother ships on each of the minor worlds since they do play a big role in the amount of resources we have. That and humans that inhabit many of the smaller worlds are a big target for the Chthonic Alliance as they will provide great food sources for the Xenomorphs and Wraith, while being great test subjects or spies for the other races. And we have sworn to protect these worlds so it is also our duty.

Now once our army and people have spread out to these worlds, we will hold a meeting with all the leaders of the major races in the alliance but it will not be a face to face meeting as that is far too risky to have. In this meeting, if the Empyrean Alliance agrees for me to be Imperium of the entire army of the alliance, then I will assign a role to each race based on their technological advancement and physical evolution.")

Everyone nodded before they proceeded to talk about other matters of the war such as resources, rebuilding their lost ships and where would the safest place be to relocate civilians or if the civilians should now be trained and join the military to increase their might.

* * *

 ** _4 Earth weeks later…._**

* * *

4 weeks have passed since Elros had been made Imperium of the Valeronian army. Right after the meeting among their people was over, Ramas and Elena had contacted all of the leaders of the races in the Empyrean Alliance and arranged a meeting where they would project themselves using advanced holographic technology and long-range subspace communication. During this meeting, the races had agreed with the Valeronians that Elros be made Imperium of the entire Empyrean Alliance army after hearing how he had managed to defend Krypton and save the Valeronian population from being nearly wiped out.

After, that meeting Elros had assigned different roles for each race to play in the war. The Asgard were assigned to use their advanced technology to scout out and plant small probes in every corner of the galaxy so if any ships pass through that area whether it be using normal sub-light engines or traveling using hyperspace technology, they would be able to detect them.

The Protoss, with their highly destructive energy weapons were in charge of orbital assault while also installing some of their planetary defence on various worlds throughout the galaxy just like the Valeronians and Asgard had done. The Templar warriors of the Protoss had also joined up with the Furyans and Valeronians and created a very formidable army where they trained each other in their fighting arts and shared their various armor technology allowing for every single warrior to eventually get some of the most advanced armor there was. This had increased their ground assault strength by great amounts so now each soldier was capable of fighting groups of aliens from the Chthonic Alliance at once.

The Nox and Galadorians with their non-violence nature did not even bother defending themselves during the invasion and refused to fight in the war, something which pissed Elros and all of the races but they left the two races alone.

Elros had given the Green Martians the role of infiltration and information gathering as they could easily use their shape shifting ability and ability to phase through matter to easily get in and out of enemy facilities. A couple weeks after Elros had assigned these roles to the various races, they had received a distress signal from Mars, the home world of the Green Martians on how they were being attacked by the White Martians.

Elros had immediately responded and taken a small portion of their army's best soldiers and a few mother ships to defend the world. The White Martians had managed to wipe out one colony and place them in concentration camps and one Green Martian had escaped in a ship before Elros had arrived with his small army. He had commanded his army in such a way that not only were losses minimized, but they had managed to hunt down and eliminate all of the White Martians. Elros had also physically played a huge role in saving the Green Martians as he had used his ship **Ra Furi** to kill thousands of White Martians and his sword **Gladius** had also tasted a lot of White Martian blood.

This had earned him eternal gratefulness from the Green Martians as he was the only reason the majority of them were still alive and only one colony had been burned. As such, the Green Martians had eternally pledged their loyalty to him and to fight in the war to the best of their abilities and had followed his orders of them being infiltrators to the letter.

It was only two weeks later did Elros go on a mission with his father and mother as their skills and the skills of their squad was required for a mission in which they were to retrieve a large portion of the Zero Point Module's that had been originally stolen from their world. Not only that but the Green Martians had said they had heard a few of the hostile aliens mention something about the Princess and Prince of Valeron being in their possession. This had immediately caught the royal family's attention as they had wanted the information to be true so that they could save Silara and Ronan.

However, this entire information regarding the Zero Point Module's and the Princess and Prince being alive turned out to be a ruse and a trap set up by the Chthonic Alliance in an attempt to take out the leaders of the Empyrean Alliance. And they had succeeded. The mission had taken a turn for the worse when Imperium Elros, King Ramas, Queen Elena, General Khor and a squad of their finest soldiers had found themselves surrounded by a vast army of Chthonic Alliance aliens.

Everyone had fought with all their might but they did not have enough fire power for a prolonged fight so in an effort to save everyone Ramas, Elena and Elros tried to make a diversion tactic for the other squad members to escape through the Warp Gate on the planet. They had succeeded and everyone had escaped and it seemed as if they would die at that moment but King Ramas and Queen Elena had other plans as at the last moment they had pushed Elros through the Warp Gate before they set off a huge number of explosives they had brought to kill an army of millions of the hostile aliens and had prevented them from going through the Warp Gate.

Elros could only watch as his parents had pushed him through the Warp Gate as they disappeared from his vision forever. He had gone back to the planet in a ship right away but he had only found a huge graveyard of bodies and the crown of his mother and father among a pile of blood. Their death had hit him just as hard as Silara and Ronan's death and he had blamed himself for not being stronger and smarter. If he had been then maybe they would have lived. He was falling in despair and the squad members had felt so guilty for once again for failing to protect Elros' family. They had felt so worthless and when they tried to help Elros get back up on his two feet and fail, they had not felt so useless since the birth of their existence.

And soon after, with the Empyrean Alliance pushing for a new leader and everyone looking at Elros to become the new King of the Valeronian people and leader of the Empyrean Alliance, Elros felt like he couldn't handle it. On the verge of breaking, he had gone to his oldest friend and partner that had been by his side since his birth. His partner dragon Xevroi also known as the Eternal One. The oldest and wisest of all the dragons yet he looked younger than most of the male dragons in their prime. Elros was the first Valeronian to bond with him and since then they had formed a strong bond of friendship and companionship.

As such he was now standing in front of said Dragon upon a large cliff on their temporary base on the planet Radiance that they had set up. Xevroi is a very powerful dragon who's said to control Cosmic Fire. Fire that can burn anything that Xevroi desires and burns it out of existence and can burn in space as well. Xevroi is a dragon that had scales blacker then the darkness night yet throughout the scales, he had small flickers of white. Xevroi was quite a massive dragon, rivaling Gandora in size as his body stretched to about 700m in height and 1 km in length from head to tail. He had only one set of wings but they were just as massive as Gandora.

("I don't know what to do Xevroi. I lost my entire family. I was the reason they died. I can't lead the entire Empyrean Alliance through this war.") said Elros has his self-doubt was at an all time high as he not only blamed himself for Silara and Ronan's death but now his father and mother's death since they had been under his command in their last mission.

("Sounds to me like you're being a coward.") Said Xevroi coldly. ("I can understand grieving your family as even we dragon's value family above all else. But giving up while everyone is counting on you to lead them through this war? You're spitting on your parent's grave, spitting on your sibling's grave, spitting on your ancestor's grave. Gather confidence and lead us all through this terrible war. Be the man and leader I know you can be. I have seen it since the moment you were born that you are meant for great things yet will suffer unimaginable pain. It all comes down to whether or not you are strong enough to get through everything.") Xevroi explained, as he lost the cold look in his eyes and looked at Elros with sympathy and care.

("How…how can I get this strength?") asked Elros in a lost tone.

("Look into your heart. Go to the person you see in your heart and you will gather all the strength you need.") Xevroi then flew away into the air but not before muttering, ("Look into your heart Elros Anitos for hope burns within.")

Elros at first didn't understand but attempted to do as Xevroi advised. He looked deep into his heart and images of his family came to his mind. His father, mother, sister and brother. But one image came that was stronger than all of them…Kara. He understood now that he should go to her. She was the only person left he had a strong connection with and she held a special place in his heart. Only she could help him.

* * *

 ** _A while later on Krypton in Kara's room…._**

* * *

Kara had just walked into her room after spending the entire day healing other people which she had found was a small power she had ever since she was little. Her power to heal was much stronger than any Valeronian but it also exhausted her and after helping many of the people who got hurt on Krypton she was very tired at the moment.

Kara was currently wearing a pure white gown that made her developing curves stand out and her beautiful face to radiate a glow due to Krypton's red sun. She was just about to sit on the bed when she saw a flash of blue in the corner of her vision and when she turned a little, she saw Elros being beamed into her room.

As soon as he had materialized happiness had filled her being after seeing Elros. She had heard about what had happened to him after he had left and it broke her heart to know how much he must have been suffering and she was helpless to help him with all the Kryptonians hurt. However, when she saw the broken and lost look in his eyes, guilt overwhelmed her.

She ran forward, all previous exhaustion leaving her as she hugged Elros for dear life and he returned the hug although he was reluctant. ("I'm so glad to see you Elros. I heard about everything…I'm so sorry.") Kara said, not sure how to comfort him and that hurt her immensely.

("I don't what to do Kara. I'm so lost.") said Elros in a broken tone.

Kara cupped his cheek and gazed at him lovingly, far more love than any 13-year-old should be capable of giving to another person. When Elros saw the amount of love and care in Kara's eyes, a large amount of the pain and burden heart was seemingly lifted. She led him to her bed as they both sat down and they looked into each other's eyes. ("Do you want to talk?") asked Kara in a loving and soothing tone.

Elros nodded his head. ("I…everyone wants me to be the new King of the Valeronian people. They and the Empyrean Alliance is looking to me to lead them in this war. I don't know if I can do it Kara. I'm only 15…I lost everything.")

("Hey, hey.") Kara said in a loving tone while cupping his cheek. ("You didn't lose everything. You still have your friends, Xevroi and me…you still have me Elros. You'll always have me.")

("I know…but if I lost you. I don't know what I would do. I don't think I can handle another person I lov…care about leaving me.") said Elros almost admitting to being in love with her and while it was true he was too scared to admit it but little did he know how much he would come to regret hesitating in this moment.

("I'll never leave you Elros. And neither has your family. We will always be here…") Kara put her hand on Elros' chest right above his heart. ("Your family...they will always live in here. Treasure their memory, live and fight for them. I'll always be in here for you and in your heart. All you have to do is look and you'll see that no one has left you Elros.") Elros felt his heart getting lighter as Kara knew just what to say to help him. She didn't try to sympathize with his pain as she knew no one can ever understand someone else pain unless they went through it themselves.

No what Kara did is lift the darkness around his heart and give him the key to the strength he needed to make the decision. Elros then gave a small chuckle which earned a raised eyebrow from Kara. ("What?")

("You always know the right thing to say don't you. Xevroi said to listen to my heart. To look within for hope burns bright. I guess now I know what he meant.") said Elros as he gazed at Kara. Now he understood the message behind the old dragon's wise words. He had to look to his heart but only now did her realize that his heart was no longer his…it was hers. The most beautiful and amazing person in Elros' eyes. Kara Zor-El. ("You are my heart now Kara Zor-El.")

Kara gasped at his words. It was the exactly the same thing she thought about him. Every second of every day, her heart thought of him. He had always been a constant presence in her very being that she could always feel him. And now…she knows for sure, her heart was Elros and has been for quite a while but she just didn't realize it.

("You are my heart now Elros Anitos. I don't when it happened but I think we had given each other our hearts since the day we met. I still remember that day. The moment I looked into your eyes and touched you…I felt something. Something that transcended beyond time and space. I was just too young to understand it.")

("I guess I was too young to understand it as well but I remember that day as well. I felt connected you since the moment we met and it's beyond understanding. I care for you so much Kara…maybe when this war is over, we can truly be together.")

("I would like that Elros. I would like that.") said Kara before she and Elros moved closer together.

They moved closer and closer until their lips met again for a loving kiss. They felt the taste of the person that stole their hearts and it filled their entire being with pure happiness. A simple kiss, a simple contact yet it held so much meaning, conveyed so many emotions that it meant everything to them. Little did they know that in this moment, the bond between them had solidified and would survive the tests of time itself. No matter what obstacle, no matter the pain, no matter the suffering, this bond will stay strong.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes but for Kara and Elros, it felt like they had lived entire lifetimes in that one kiss and it was divine. Eventually, the two separated and looked into each other's eyes that held only one emotion for each other. Love.

No words were needed to be said as their eyes conveyed more than words ever could. Reluctantly, Elros had gotten up from the bed, despite wanting to spend eternity by Kara's side. ("Thank you, Kara. You have no idea how much you helped me.")

("As I said I'll always be here for you Elros. And I'll always be here…") said Kara as she put her hand over his heart again while she said the last part.

Elros put his hand over Kara's heart. ("And I'll be here as well.") She smiled at him which he returned before the smile on his face turned into a sad one. ("I have to go know Kara.") said Elros.

Kara nodded knowing how he was heading off to lead the alliance through the war and save them all. ("I know Elros. Just promise me…promise me you'll come back to me.")

Elros smiled and nodded. He gave a small, chaste and loving kiss on her lips before parting and looking at her eyes while cupping her cheek. ("I'll always come back to you. Always.")

With those words Elros turned and took a few steps before he was beamed away on his ship. Kara watched him go with a heavy heart. No matter how much she wanted him to stay by her side forever, she knew he was going to go fight for everyone in this galaxy against the Chthonic Alliance. But maybe after this nightmare is over…maybe, just maybe she will have the chance to be with him and if she couldn't then she will wait for him until the end of her days. With those thoughts, Kara laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling as sleep now evaded her.

Little did she now that she would not see Elros for a long time.

And little did Elros know…he would not see Kara for a much, much longer time.

* * *

 ** _10 years later…._**

* * *

10 years have passed since the start of the devastating galactic war. In those 10 years, so many things have happened.

For one, a few weeks after Elros had agreed to take the position of King of the Valeronian people and ruler of the Empyrean Alliance, he learned of Krypton's destruction. Krypton's high council had grown paranoid and wanted to have stronger weapons and given their environmental crisis, they decided to harness energy from their planet's core which ended up in their planet blowing up.

This news had broken Elros more than anything. Learning the person that held his heart was now dead. Everyone who he had loved left him forever. Since that day, he had forever shut his heart from everyone and out on a mask of a strong leader who was ruthless in battle yet kind to everyone under his rule. He let no one see the broken man underneath the mask and no one had noticed except for Xevroi.

He just couldn't bear the pain of knowing that he would never see his family again, never see Kara again but he always kept the moments he spent with them in his heart. And their memory was what drove him to be the powerful leader that would end this war and save everyone so that peace may reign again.

King Ramas and Queen Elena's former squad tried to make amends and help him but he did not let anyone get close to him. Guilt had forever reigned in their hearts for being unable to protect his family and it has been something they tried repent for by fighting fiercely in this war and by also trying to help Elros. But Elros never talked with anyone as he had only one goal and that was to end the Chthonic Alliance especially after his attempts at a peace treaty were a disaster.

And that was exactly what he had been doing. The moment he had put the emotional mask on, he had lead the alliance in such a fierce way that they had known nothing but victory at all points in their battle. He read and predicted every single movement of the Chthonic Alliance and commanded his army in such a way that losses were always minimized and victory was always assured.

He did not sleep and did not rest for a single moment throughout the 10 years, relying on Valeronian medical technology to repair any damage he was doing to this body. When he wasn't leading everyone, he would spend time honing his fighting skills and his psychic abilities which he had found out were far more powerful than any normal Valeronian. His training itself was brutal beyond words could describe as any normal being would think he was trying to kill himself. But rather, Elros was trying to drown himself in his training to not only keep his mind off all of the people he lost but also to cope with the sheer amount of killing he had done and all of the people that had died under his leadership despite that number being relatively small.

He had also trained with Xevroi and built their team work and they both began fighting in the war as did all of the other dragons. Xevroi and Elros did lots of key missions together but Elros usually preferred to work along since he feared getting close to someone would result in them being ripped away from him as well.

Throughout the 10 years, he had taken over a thousand missions, most of them solo and some with others like the ones he did with Xevroi and the others with the members of his father's squad. In those missions, he had killed more Chthonic Alliance then anyone could fathom. Hell, sometimes he had gone against as much as 50 motherships in his small yet advanced and upgraded ship alone and destroyed them all single handily. He became the incarnate of death for the Chthonic Alliance every time he stepped onto the battlefield. This had made him a legend among the advanced races and someone they respected immensely while to all of the less advanced races, he became a god. A god they could follow and worship.

Despite not wanting to be seen as such, he could not change so many opinions, especially those of less advanced races. His name had become something to be feared by the Chthonic Alliance and worshipped by the Empyrean Alliance and it was easy to see why since he was the sole reason the Empyrean Alliance was even winning the war. The Chthonic Alliance seemed to have infinite numbers yet this was not helping them at all in the war. The Empyrean Alliance was far too coordinated and deadly under Elros' command that the Xenomorphs and the alliance they created had found themselves losing at every turn. Which was why they had pulled back and had stopped most of their attacks during the last year and this was being seen as victory by everyone but Elros knew better. He knew that something big was coming and hence he had told all of the Empyrean Alliance to be more vigilant and to gather information at a much fiercer rate than ever.

Some may have thought he was being paranoid but given how well he had commanded them in the war, they did not question him and remained on guard.

Meanwhile, Elros kept wondering why the Chthonic Alliance aliens, the Xenomorphs, Wraiths, Dominators, White Martians, Knish, and Zerg were being so silent other than the fact that that there were so few attacks happening. The probes spread throughout the galaxy did not report much ship activity was even more nerve wracking. He knew the Chthonic Alliance held far greater numbers than them and while he had killed over a billion members of their alliance, they could not possibly be all defeated but a lot of their races were low in numbers.

The only possible explanation was that they were all hiding out in some location that their probes and their sub-space sensors could not reach or detect. As such, Elros in the last month of the 10th year, had looked at their map of the entire galaxy, looking for all the unique places in the galaxy where their sensors would not be able to reach. Once he had determined all those places, he sent specially designed advanced probes the Empyrean Alliance had created to all of those locations.

Elros was currently wearing pure black clothing with a crimson red cloak surrounding him and simple shiny white ring around his head, both with the symbol of the Empyrean Alliance carved onto them. The symbol consisted of 8 small circles, each one having the symbol of the advanced races, all connected in the center via a bent line. Elros was now standing at a height of 6'2", had wavy black hair that reached near his shoulders, and had numerous scars all over his body include one over his right eye and a triple claw mark scratch across his face (His face looks like Jensen Ackles while his body is built like Ulisses Jr.).

Currently, he was waiting for the data of the probes to come in a special room where numerous holographic screens were in front of him that displayed data for everything going on in the alliance. Soon after a while all of the probes he had sent out sent a transmission of data back. Most of the probes sent back no data at all but two of them he had sent to two solar systems on opposite sides of the galaxy that were surrounded by a few blackholes, sent back a transmission of what was recorded by the probes' long-range sensors.

When Elros saw what the probes had detected, his heart nearly stopped and for the first time, fear entered his heart. ('T-this…this could end up destroying as all. We have no chance against this. I need to call for a meeting with the other races now!')

* * *

 ** _A short while later, at an secret unknown location..._**

* * *

Elros walked into a room where there was a white glowing round table with several seats around it. All of the leaders of the major races were sitting in their seats at the table and wondering why was a face-to-face meeting like this was called. This type of meeting was always avoided as if the Chthonic Alliance got wind of it then they would attack with full force to take them out but if this meeting was called by the leader of the Empyrean Alliance no less, than the situation must be grave. So, when Elros walked in, all eyes turned to him, everyone curious but none said a single word.

The attention did not unnerve Elros in the slightest but the threat to come did scare even him. He stood in front of his seat at the table and took a deep breath. ("I'm sure all of you are wondering why I called a face-to-face meeting when I'm the one who said we should avoid these.") Elros did not wait for an answer as it was obvious this was on all of their mind. ("This is because I have recently come across a piece of information that I fear spells defeat for us all.")

This certainly got a reaction from all of the races as to hear it from him. All of them started voicing their words which were translated by a universal translator so they all could understand each other.

("SILENCE!") Elros shouted with absolute authority and it immediately got everyone to stop talking. ("Throughout this year, the Chthonic Alliance has almost completely stopped their attacks and this had me puzzled and unnerved quite a bit. I spent the year trying to think of what they were up to and only recently did I send our newly designed probes to the various locations throughout the galaxy where our subspace sensors cannot reach due to various reasons. These two images came back to me from two probes I sent to, two solar systems that are surrounded by blackholes, thus making anything within the system impossible to detect.") When Elros brought up the transmissions that were sent back, every single leader's eyes widened in extreme fear.

("B-but…but that can't be true.") Said Artanis, leader of the Protoss (Artanis from StarCraft).

The holographic image being projected from the table showed the two solar systems surrounded by the blackholes. The first solar system was filled with so many red dots that it seemed to cover the entire image while the second solar system image was less filled but had numerous amounts of red dots on it. The total dot count was around 100 000 and each red dot represented a Xenomorph/Wraith Hive ship while the other colored dots were motherships of the other races of the Chthonic Alliance.

("It is true and there is no margin of error. The Chthonic Alliance has built around 100 000 motherships of various designs. How they managed to do so in so little time, I do not know but I can only assume they have either taken some of our various races' technology and somehow managed to use it to create all those ships and possible make clones of their army.") explained Elros.

("We stand no chance against this army. We will all be wiped out within days.") said the Furyan Alpha male with his Alpha female mate beside him.

("The Furyan leader is correct. We do not have enough ships to stand up to this army. Despite being technologically advanced, we cannot fight against such vast numbers.") said Thor a now 5' blue skinned naked humanoid alien with big black eyes, a giant head and small lips since the Valeronians had cured them of their genetic degradation. Thor is the supreme ruler of the Asgard.

("Which is why I have thought of a plan to possible destroy all of their ships at once before they have a chance to leave their solar system but I need all of your help to execute it.") said Elros having thought of all sorts of scenarios on how to deal with so many motherships before coming to this meeting.

The other races were surprised that Elros had already thought of a plan to this major problem given how grave and hopeless it seemed.

("What is the plan?") asked the leader of the Green Martians. The leader was originally a priest of the Green Martians but was soon elected as the leader. He was M'yrnn J'onzz.

("Listen carefully.") Everyone gave Elros their undivided attention. ("My plan is that we will create two big Warp Gates that are separated from the normal Warp Gate system throughout the galaxy. These Warp Gates will be undetectable as we will surround it with our most advanced cloaking technology. These Warp Gates will then be transported to the two locations of these vast armies.

Now after that, a ship will carry two Trinity Power Generator's that are modified so that they overload on the creation of Exotic particles and do not harness energy from them. Once activated, the build up of Exotic particles will eventually cause an explosion that will vaporize every thing in the solar system down to the last atom.

Now I know this has a high chance of tearing a fabric of the universe and quite possibly destroying the entire universe which is where the Warp Gates come in, the moment the Trinity Power Generator's activate, the ship will travel through the Warp Gate to the other location. The moment, the Trinity Power Generator's activate, it will activate the program that the gates are specifically designed for. The gates will make a two-way wormhole connection in which they will slowly begin drawing power from sub-space. The gates will continue drawing power and will eventually explode, set to explode at the same time as the Trinity generators. The resulting clash of Exotic particles and subspace energy will cause the two to cancel each other out and prevent the space-time continuum from being torn while destroying the Chthonic Alliance all together.") Elros took a deep breath as he finished explaining his plan.

This got surprised looks from everyone as it actually could work. The plan had a lot of risk factors and could easily go wrong but given what they were facing, it held a much higher chance of winning than any other option they had.

However, a few questions came to Artanis' mind that had made him question this plan. ("Who will be executing this plan and what is the chance of survival.")

Elros sighed. ("I will be the one to execute this plan and the chance of survival is 0. This is a suicide mission…one that will determine the fate of this galaxy.")

("But you cannot risk your life! You are the leader of this alliance and we need you to lead us all.") exclaimed Kol-On, the leader of the remaining Kryptonians that survived Krypton's destruction because they had joined the Empyrean Alliances army before hand. Kol-On is a 6' tall man with blonde hair and green eyes and he wore the traditional Kryptonian skin tight blue outfit with the house of El symbol on his chest as they were their original royal family and hence their symbol was still being used to represent royalty despite all but one member of the house being dead.

("That's where your mistaken Kol. All of you, are all exceptional leaders. All of you will lead your own people and others through the aftermath of the war should I succeed. And why would I not risk my own life? I cannot and will not ask someone else to carry out this mission just because I want to live. I am not a coward and I will not do that. My life does not hold more value over anyone else.") said Elros fiercely.

("B-but at least assemble a squad to help you with this mission. It will increase the chance of success will it not?") said M'yrnn J'onzz.

("No. First of all, the more people that come on this mission with me, the more I will have to take care of and lead. Furthermore, no one will able to keep pace with me and the speed required to carry out this mission and will only be a hinderance. And finally, I will not ask anyone to die and leave their families and loved ones behind. I know that pain all too well and will not deliberately subject anyone to it.") said Elros with the last part being in a hollow tone which made the leaders flinch.

They all suffered losses sure, but none at such a young age and none of them had been burdened with such a huge responsibility of leading an alliance of aliens against another alliance of hostile aliens. Elros had no time to grieve and from that small moment his mask slipped they saw the large amount of pain in his eyes. He just wanted to get away from all of this war and bloodshed.

After a few moments of tense silence, Elros' eyes hardened as he looked at them. ("I want all of you to assemble the best and brightest minds among your race and meet together to complete all of the requirements for this mission. I will send each one of you all of the information regarding this plan and I will leave it up to your scientist to minimize all chances of error in every scenario possible. My ship will also be in your care and up to you all on which upgrades will be installed or not but I will again send you the specifics of what should be focused on to maximize the success of this mission.")

All of the leaders nodded, feeling so useless for having one man fighting for them all for so long and now condemning him to certain death so that they may all survive. ("And you must all keep this mission a secret. Do not let anyone else know and separate each of your scientist into groups and tell them only a part of the mission and whatever information they need to know but do not give the full mission details. After, the incident with the Daxamite's betrayal, I do not want to take any chance of this information being leaked to the Chthonic Alliance.")

Everyone nodded while cursing the Daxamites and what they had done a few years ago. It was only thanks to Elros that they weren't all wiped during that time. Shaking their heads and pulling themselves out of their thoughts, the leaders got up from their seats.

("I thank you all for your support and I wanted all of you to know, it has been an honor to fight alongside you.") said Elros with a bow of his head.

("No. We have been honored to fight alongside someone like you Elros. I often think that the primitive races are right and that you are a god.") said the Alpha Furyan, Shred 'on.

("I'm not a god and you all know that.") stated Elros.

("I'm afraid that it's too late for that. You have ascended to divinity in our eyes with how you have led us and when you succeed in this mission, your name will be forever engraved among the stars. You will be worshipped by millions and you will forever hold a place in our culture as a legend and by some…as a god.") said Artanis with respect oozing in his psionic voice.

Elros just sighed with a hint of annoyance but did not bother saying anything for a few seconds. ("I will see you all on the day of the mission. Please inform me when you're all ready.")

All of the other leaders nodded before they were beamed away to their respective small ships which they would use to go through their Warp Gate and back to their home world.

Elros sighed as he watched them go. He now held the fate of the entire galaxy in the palm of his hands. Billions upon billions of innocent lives would die if he fails and they would live if he succeeds. He needed to go and gather courage and strength and to do that…he remembered Kara's words the last time he had seen her.

* * *

 ** _A few weeks later…._**

* * *

Elros spent the next few weeks meditating and looking into his heart, remembering his family, his past before this war, and most of all Kara. He remembered her and the love he had felt and still feels for her and remembered her words. He will fight for his family, his friends, for everyone in the galaxy, but most of all…he will fight for her. In honor of her name and memory, he will fight with all his might and make sure no one has to die anymore in this war. It is his duty as King of the Empyrean Alliance.

As Elros gathered strength from his heart in his free time, he also trained rigorously, making sure all his combat skills were as sharp as ever. When he was not doing that, he would go through all sorts of scenarios in his head on how the upcoming mission may go and with each scenario he thought, he made a list of any upgrades on current technology or new technology he may want installed in his ship before he sent the list to the specific leaders of the major races.

He also made sure no one found out about the mission and hence only he, and the leaders of the major races knew about what was going on while the scientists who were working on all sorts of projects for this mission were also kept in the dark. They were only given necessary information required for the tech upgrades or new tech that had to be installed on the ship.

A few weeks have no passed and this has been his regular schedule while he also evaded his father and mother's former squad as he knew they would either try to convince him to send someone else or they would insist to come as well and he would not take either of those options no matter what. The only exception to this were the Alpha's of the Furyans as they were the leaders of the Furyans and hence were present at the meeting he held a few weeks ago.

Although he did visit Xevroi to gain advice from him and just to spend some time with his old friend and Xevroi had offered his own input on some aspects of the mission as the days went by.

Soon enough, the time came.

Today was the day the mission would commence. Just recently he was called by Kol who had informed him that all of the preparations for the mission have been made and gave him a secret Warp Gate address from where it would commence. As such quickly made his way to the Warp Gate in the dead of night while everyone rested their bodies. He quickly entered the gate address and went through.

* * *

 ** _Aquila star constellation: Planet Pax_**

* * *

Elros stepped through the gate and arrived on the planet called Pax which was an inhabitable planet due to its toxic atmosphere thus making it the perfect place to place a base there. However, this base he had arrived on had just been constructed only a few weeks ago right after the meeting he had with the other leaders.

Elros walked through the long hallway which was turquoise in color and streams of blue energy flowing through some veins on the walls. Eventually, he reached the end of the hallway and entered a very large room where he saw all of the leaders talking to groups of scientists as they were running around, making last minute preparations.

The room was very large with his ship being dead center in the room, surrounded by a force field. He noticed various technology of the different races present there and all of the Asgardian, Furyan, Green Martian, Kryptonian and Protoss scientists.

As Elros looked around Kol-On had noticed him and immediately greeted him. ("Welcome my King.")

Elros simply nodded in response before asking, ("Are we ready to go?")

This time Artanis came forward. ("Yes, we are just rechecking everything. Until the checking is complete, I suggest you use this time to get into your suit of armor.") Artanis and Kol-On then began walking in another direction where Elros' suit was being held. They entered through a set of automatic advanced doors and came into a gray room with Elros' white suit standing in front of him. ("We will let you get into it.")

Elros traced his hand over the white suit that had the design of a dragon or more specifically the first dragon said to have been born on Valeron. ("We have been through so many battles. I guess this is going to be our last and toughest one yet…but we will prevail!") said Elros before placing his hand above the head of the suit causing the front part to open up in all directions. He stepped in and placed his hands and feet comfortably in the suit before it closed. After, a few moments, the entire suit came online as the lens' in front of him showed all sorts of new information.

Elros tested the movement of the suit and surprisingly found it even more comfortable than before. Deciding to ask Artanis about all of the upgrades, he walked out of the room and found said Protoss leader and Kryptonian leader standing there.

("How does the suit feel?") asked Artanis.

("Different…better. What upgrades were installed in it?")

("It will be better if Thor explains it. He and the other Asgard here are the ones who had upgraded your suit.")

Elros nodded at Kol-On before he walked behind them and made it back into the large room this time gathering everyone's attention since someone had walked in the Empyrean Alliance King's suit of armor. When Elros' helmet retracted, revealing his face, everyone bowed their heads in respect as did the group of the leaders of the major races at the front.

("Now I understand each one of you have played a different role in all of the upgrades and technology I will have access to for today's mission. I would like to hear everything down to the last detail, starting with you Thor. What did you upgrade and what did you install in this suit?") said Elros in a fierce tone.

Thor nodded his big blue head and his black eyes blinked before he started talking. ("In regards to your suit. I, along with my team of scientists have managed to not only install, a more advanced version of Green Martian shape shifting technology, but also cloaking technology that will hide you from even the most advanced sensors the Chthonic Alliance may have, even if they are powered by a Zero-Point-Module. You will also have the ability of the Green Martians to phase through matter, which will help you in infiltrating the enemy's' base easier and may even help you phase through some force fields.

For weapons, we have managed to miniaturize Valeronian Beam weapons, the Decimator, Pulse Cannons, Dominator Charge Cannons, and Furyan snipers into your suit. Because the suit will be interfaced with your mind using a psionic connection, all you need to do is think of these weapons and either order them to fire at a specific target or you may control them manually. There is also a large number of various explosives in the suit along with two Hell Bringers.

We have also upgraded all of the thrusters on the suit so it will allow for long flights at extreme velocity and higher maneuverability. In addition, the suit will also allow you to fly and fight in space.

There are also all sorts of cables installed in the suit and the armor will protect you against any and all environments. If you happen to get injured, the internal system of the suit will heal you. There are also very small robots around 1mm in size that you can release in large quantities and they are able to scout far and wide and relay anything they see.

The life support system in the suit is capable of keeping you alive and providing you all the nutrients you need for up to 1 year. However, if you can receive any raw carbon resources, then you can use the miniaturized matter converter to transform those resources into sustenance.

There have also been numerous shields installed in your suit that will block energy based attacks and physical attacks and allow you to perform your own attacks without having to deactivate your shields. Those are all of the necessary details for the suit. Anymore questions you may have, can may ask the A.I FURI.")

Elros nodded while hiding his surprised expression behind his stoic mask. How in the worlds did they manage to fit all that in the suit? ("How about my ship?")

Artanis then took a few steps forwards among the group of various aliens. ("That my King is bit complicated. You see given the fact that you have to transport two Trinity Power Generator's, their size and mass has caused us to cannibalize some parts of the ship to maximize defensive, stealth and maneuvering capabilities. The life support now can only support you for 1 year instead of the usual 1000 years.

All of the weapons in your suit have also been integrated into the God's Wrath. The cloaking technology is the same but far more powerful so that you may be able to block the energy spike that will come from the generators when they are turned on and build up power. The maneuvering thrusters of your ship have been upgraded heavily, however they most likely will burn out after a month of continuous rigorous use but it most likely should be enough time.

We had to remove any unnecessary part of the ship such as living quarters, and storage rooms to make room for these upgrades and the Trinity Power Generator (Trinity Power Generator's). We have also installed a small squadron of Replicators that have been psionically connected to your suit so you will be able to control them mentally.")

Elros nodded at this information having known it given the fact that he specifically requested this for his ship. ("Now tell me about the Warp Gates and the Cloaking and Shielding placed on them as well as the Trinity Power Generator's.")

This time Shred 'on spoke in his rough voice. ("The Warp Gates and Trinity Power Generator's have been outfitted with several Zero Point Module's to power the strongest shield that has been created by the Empyrean Alliance. We have outfitted them with weapon defence platforms as well. Both having a set of Decimators and Beam Cannons to handle multiple small foes or large big ones. The Warp Gates have also been outfitted with a hyperdrive and sub-light engine. They have been launched a week ago like you had ordered and have arrived at their destination. The moment you activate the Warp Gate, the program within will activate and you will have precisely 24 hours before the Warp Gates explode so make sure to time both generators with the correct time. That and right after the Warp Gate activates, you will only have 2 hours to travel through it as after, it will become impossible to do so.")

Elros nodded, already have gone through the plan in his mind thousands upon thousands of times and his dragon Xevroi had offered his own input as well. With everything being said, he sighed before he looked at them with the eyes of a wise leader. ("I have been honored to have served and fought by all of you for this past decade. So much blood has been shed in this war and it's time to end this now. I promise to all of you that I will succeed in this mission and bring back the peace that previously had reigned in his galaxy. After, I'm gone, my people will choose a new leader and all of you will have help each other rebuild all that has been destroyed in his war but I know that if you support each other, you will prevail.")

Everyone in the room nodded their heads as they were filled with more respect for their supreme leader. Kol-On then stepped up and said, ("We agree and after this war is over, we will rebuild everything with each other's help. However, I believe you were mistaken when you said it has been your honor to fight and serve alongside us. No, it has been our honor to fight beside you and to have someone like you lead us. You have forever engraved your name in not only the stars of this galaxy but also in all of the hearts you have touched in all of our races. You have the boundless respect of all of our races.")

As Kol-On finished, everyone in the room got on their knees and bowed their heads in respect to him, not for him being an authority figure but because they held respect for him as a leader, as a brother in arms and as their savior. He was the sole reason their races have been saved from extinction and now he will sacrifice his life to save them once again.

("Know that after you leave us, your soul will have a place in all of our hearts forever.") said Artanis.

Elros nodded his head, his heart being filled with happiness upon hearing the gratitude from the various races. There was no pride in his heart but just fulfillment that his next act which he will prevail in, would save boundless innocent lives. ("Thank you.") were the simple words he said before the helmet of his suit of armor was once again formed around his head and he made his way to his triangular shaped ship.

('No. Thank you Elros Anitos.') were the simultaneous thoughts of all of the race leaders and scientists.

Elros then beamed aboard his ship and into the seat in the bridge where all sorts of holographic screens were displaying all sorts of data ranging from the ships upgrades to the locations of the giant Warp Gates. Elros put his hands through two holes in front of his chair and he felt a squishy like substance surround his hands and he could feel all of the ship's controls at his fingertips.

He then commanded the roof of the facility he was in to open up as the forcefield around his ship protected the other races from the toxic atmosphere. He then slowly flew his ship out of the facility and into the toxic atmosphere of Planet Pax where all you could see around you was black toxic smoke.

He eventually flew the ship out of Pax's atmosphere and away from the planet before opening a hyperspace window and flying to the first destination of where he would place the Trinity Power Generator bombs.

Meanwhile, the various leaders had ordered the scientists to start monitoring all ship activity throughout the galaxy, open a subspace communication with Elros' ship, monitor Elros' ship and his suit's condition with a very thin and undetectable subspace connection and various other things that would help with the success of the mission.

Both Elros and the Empyrean Alliance leaders readied themselves as the final battle to end the war that plagued their galaxy had just begun.

* * *

 ** _A day later…._**

* * *

Elros was now watching the holographic screens as they showed him fast approaching his first destination. Throughout the past day, Elros had spent an hour or so discussing the mission with the leaders before he spent the rest of the day just talking and recording a message of all the things he wanted to say but didn't get a chance to say. Once he had recorded this message, he had transmitted it to the leaders and told them it was their choice what they wanted to do with it.

Other, then that he had also gone through every single detail about his suit of armor and his ship from the ship's data base and he was impressed at how many different scenarios were thought of when his suit and ship were upgraded.

He also kept thinking of Kara and his family, gaining strength from the memories of all the wonderful moments he spent with them. He smiled one last time as he remembered their faces before his eyes hardened into one of a fierce warrior.

He held the vary same look he always held whenever he went into battle in the past 10 years but now they were fiercer than ever. He activated the sub-space communications to the base in Pax. ("Everyone…I will be cutting the subspace communication and links between me, my ship and my armor to your base. It's too risky since they maybe able to detect the signals and the blackholes surrounding the two solar systems will make it impossible to communicate regardless. That and I need my full attention for this mission and having someone talking to me while I do this is not something I want.")

("Ok. We understand. May Heiron's light guide your way.") said Kol-On momentarily surprising Elros upon hearing his people's saying.

("Thank you.") Elros then severed all of the sub-space communications and links and a few seconds after doing so, his ship exits hyperspace some distance away from the solar system allowing him to see the two blackholes on each side of the solar system. However, the blackholes were far enough away that their gravitational pull did not affect anything in the solar system but still prevented his ship's sensors from scanning anything within the solar system.

He quickly activated his ship's cloaking mechanism and used the tracking device on the cloaked Warp Gate to find its location. Once the Warp Gate's coordinates were entered into his ship's database, Elros started to fly his ship towards the solar system. At the maximum speed of his sub-light engines, he reached within the solar system in less than an hour and soon found a frightening sight. The amount of ships that filled the solar system was very frightening. As far as the eye, and his sensors that now functioned within the solar system, could see was lots and lots of ships. Xenomorph and Wraith Hive ships, Cruisers and Darts. Dominator Exter-Motherships, Carriers and Death Bombers. White Martian rectangular shaped Colossus ships. Zerg Leviathans, which were very large organic living ships. Boglodite triangular shaped, organic Kraken Ships. And finally, Knish circular shaped, advanced ships made of all sorts of crystal type material.

Elros knew, just this armada alone would be enough to push back the Empyrean Alliance and quite possibly defeat them but with the huge armada in the other solar system as well…he knew there would be no chance in surviving. ('The amount of resources required to make all of these ships must be enormous but there are multiple ways to get those resources especially considering how technologically advanced the Dominators and Knish are and how Xenomorphs and Wraiths grow their ships. But I shouldn't be worrying about that. First things first, I need to land on the planet they all seem to be gathered around.')

However, before he could even begin to head towards the planet, FURI's voice interfered, [There is a forcefield around the planet which will prevent anything from entering the planet's atmosphere unless it is lowered. They also seem to have implemented jamming codes in the shield which will prevent us from beaming to the planet. I will now begin to decipher the jamming codes.]

Elros waited for a few minutes and soon FURI showed that the jamming codes had been deciphered and that beaming onto the planet was now possible. ("Beam me near the largest facility on the planet. I will scout out the area to find the optimal place to set the Trinity Power Generator's. Make sure to beam the Trinity Power Generator on my signal.")

FURI did as instructed and quickly located a location on the planet where there was a large amount of structures that were Xenomorph and Wraith in design. Elros was then surrounded by a white beam of light before he was teleported down to the planet a distance away from the structures and the cloaking mechanism in his suit of armor activated instantly.

Elros looked around the area and saw lots of red sand and rocks along with strange yellow colored plants and a few trees sprouting around. The red rays of the red giant of the solar system only served to enhance the amount of red he was seeing. Elros then looked in the distance and with the sensors in his suit of armor, he saw a close-up image of the large Xenomorph and Wraith designed structures which were organic in nature and dark blue in color with a thick slimy texture. What was strange was that the large base was completely surrounded by a thick cloaking field and it made him wonder why would the Xenomorphs and Wraith cloak this area…unless it was something they were hiding from the other races of the Chthonic Alliance as well.

Elros then mentally activated the thrusters in his suit and flew towards the large base, with his curiosity peaked as to the purpose of cloaking all of those structures. Soon he flew through the cloaking field and now all of the structures were visible to his naked eye. The base was several miles long and there were hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of Xenomorphs and Wraiths gathered in at a large open space in the middle of the base where there was also a regular Warp Gate located.

('It's a good thing I accounted for the possibility of their being a Warp Gate in the solar system and had the modified larger Warp Gate placed outside of the solar system. Any closer and our Warp Gate would have prevented their gate from establishing a wormhole connection which would have jeopardized the mission.') thought Elros before he was broken out of his thoughts when he saw the large number of Xenomorphs and Wraith being beamed away from the planet to most likely the Hive ships around the planet or somewhere in the solar system.

After, the huge army was beamed away he noticed lots more of them were pouring out of many large cone shaped structures. ('I need to find out what is going on.') Elros then flew towards one of the large dark blue coned shaped structure and activated the Green Martian phasing technology in his armor. He then walked through the structure and found himself in a long completely open hallway that was dark blue in color and covered with thick slime, with a thin white fog at his feet. Thank Heiron his suit was able to cloak as there would have been no place to hide or sneak around otherwise.

Elros then released the small 1mm robots in his suit so they could scout around the structure and map out the layout of this place making it easier to navigate. As the robots started relaying information to his suit, the map displayed on holographic screen in front of his eyes within his helmet, started to expand. His eyes started to widen as he made his way through the corridors towards a large room as he saw that this structure which was connected to all of the others in the base apparently stretched to hundreds of floors underground. Soon enough he came to the huge doors of the room large room and once again he activated his phasing ability, and walked through the doors.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw hundreds upon hundreds of cylindrical shaped pods of pink flesh were all over the room and attached to the walls. His life signs detector showed him that there were living organisms in the pods. He then saw a stand with a screen made of peach colored flesh and he walked over to it. Thanks to his suit which translated the language of the Xenomorphs and Wraiths, he was able to read the information. His eyes widened again in surprise as he found out that apparently the hundreds of floors in this facility each held numerous pods just like this room and all of them were growing either Xenomorphs or Wraiths.

Elros knew Xenomorph and Wraith physiology and he knew that there was no way the Queens of either species could provide enough genetic material for so many of their kind to be grown and born. The only way this was possible is if they provided the genetic material for a small batch of their kind and then the genetic material was cloned.

('So, I was correct in assuming that they were cloning their army. But the power requirements to power this facility must be enormous.') Elros thought before he went through some information on the screen and eventually found what he was looking for. ('So, they had managed to get their hands on some of our Zero Point Module's and use them to power this facility. This could work out well for me.')

Zero Point Module's are basically a small artificial universe in a bottle and then energy is harnessed from the sub-space of this artificial universe which provides large amounts of power. But another thing was that Zero Point Module's were very easy to detect because of the large amount of power they give off and hence he knew that with the 5 Zero Point Module's powering this facility, they would be giving off a powerful signal which would explain the thick cloak around this base. But this would also mask the power spike of the Trinity Power Generator which would allow them to be hidden for a much longer time before they were even detected.

With that in mind, Elros once again activated the phasing ability of his armor and began falling through the floors of the facility while maintaining his cloak so there would be no chance that he would be seen. Soon after a few minutes of falling, Elros arrived on the last floor and thus deactivated his armor's phasing ability and silently landed on the ground.

The current area he was in was the exact same as the one on the first floor with thousands of pink flesh colored pods located all around the room with some Wraith and Xenomorphs growing inside. Noticing there was nothing else to do here, Elros exited the room, again using his armor's phasing ability. He walked down the hall he was in but soon noticed a Wraith scientist and two Xenomorphs walking down the hall.

Getting curious, Elros followed them and eventually came into a large room with mist on the ground being thicker and the lighting in the area being a bit darker. However, what had instantly caught Elros' attention the moment he walked into the room were the huge 100 feet Xenomorph queen and tall 8' Wraith queen.

The Xenomorph Queen had the typical upper Xenomorph body but her lower body consisted of 8 huge and long bent legs, 4 on each side, similar to a spider. The Wraith Queen was not much different then male Wraith as the Queen's were humanoid in physiology as and had a female body with blue skin, yellow eyes with slit irises and blue sharp teeth. Both queens were surrounded and seemingly captured by pink fleshy tentacles.

The male Wraith who had a thin white goatee walked up to a panel and placed his hands-on top of a screen made of organic flesh. This caused the pink fleshy tentacles to retract from the queens and their closed eyes slowly opened.

When the queens looked at their Wraith and Xenomorph underlings they hissed, ("Why have we been awoken!") telepathically shouted the Xenomorph Queen causing the Wraith and two Xenomorphs to flinch.

("My apologies, my queen. But our cloning process have now come to an end. All of our Hive ships in this solar system have now been completely filled with our warriors. All that remains is our hidden base and once they have finished cloning, we will be ready to go and this galaxy will be ours and ours alone.") explained one of the two Xenomorphs.

("Excellent. Beam me aboard my ship and take the Valeronian's Zero-Point-Module power sources to my ship.") said the Xenomorph Queen.

("The Zero-Point-Modules are of no use to us now. Their power is nearly depleted.") said the Wraith scientist.

("Very well.") simply stated the Xenomorph Queen before one of the Xenomorphs contacted the biggest Hive ship in the solar system that was orbiting the planet they were on and told them to beam them aboard their ship.

Elros watched them from the shadows and once the Xenomorphs and Wraiths were gone he processed the information he just learned. ('So, I was right. Once they wipe us out, the Xenomorph and Wraith will turn on the Chthonic Alliance and assume complete dominance over this galaxy. But I won't let that happen!') Fiercely thought Elros before he placed a small circular metallic object on the ground with a blue light in the center. He then opened the communication channels with his ship.

("FURI, transport the first Trinity Power Generator and half of the Replicators down to my location.") commanded Elros to which FURI immediately complied and after a few seconds of locking onto the signal that Elros had placed on the ground earlier, FURI began beaming the Trinity Power Generator and Replicators.

After two beams of light came into the room, Elros saw a huge light turquoise colored sphere – the Trinity Power Generator - into the room along with a large amount of small spider shaped mechanical robots. Elros then used the connection his suit of armor had with the Replicators and began to command them to use the resources in the room to replicate and form a barrier around the Trinity Power Generator made of small Replicator blocks.

As the Replicators skittered to do as they were told, Elros walked to the turquoise blue sphere and placed his hand on it. The Trinity Power Generator then displayed a small holographic screen in front of Elros once it had recognized the signal coming from Elros' suit of armor. The screen showed various amounts of information in "Ancient" – the Valeronian language in addition to a timer and green button to start the Trinity Power Generator.

Elros then decided to wait for a while to let the Replicators replicate to a sufficient amount to be able to protect the Trinity Power Generator in case it is discovered when he is in the other solar system. After, around 10 minutes, there were around 10 times more replicators then there were when they were beamed here, numbering around 10000 and most of them were organic in nature since they had consumed Xenomorph and Wraith organic technology. A good chunk of them had formed a defensive wall made of their Replicator blocks around the Trinity Power Generator while the others stood guard to attack anyone that would walk into the room.

Elros also sent a small group of them to continue Replicating and increase their numbers to better increase the chance of protecting the Trinity Power Generator should it be discovered. After, setting the primary function of the Replicators to protect the Trinity Power Generator, Elros then knew it was time to activate it. Once he did, he knew he would have to hurry and not waste a single moment in getting to the solar system on the other side of the galaxy where the bigger threat was.

Elros took a deep breath before he activated the Trinity Power Generator as well its powerful shielding system and weapon defence system that would draw off of the power it generates. The other Trinity Power Generator aboard his ship also activated and he knew he had only around 12 hours before the power it generated would be detectable through his ships shielding and cloak. With the task done he quickly beamed aboard his ship as the first part of his mission was now done.

("FURI, set course for the Warp Gate at maximum sublight and make sure our cloaking is fully powered when we go through. I do not want to risk being discovered if there is a ship near the Warp Gate in the other solar system.") The AI did as commanded and began flying the ship towards the large Warp Gate's coordinates. After, a few moments Elros spoke again, ("What are the chances of the Trinity Power Generator being discovered?")

[With the infinite power the Trinity Power Generator draws from the vacuum of this universe's space-time, it will be discovered in the last hour of the 24-hour time the generator has been set to. However, until then, the massive amount of power will be concealed by the Zero-Point-Module's power source signal as well as the powerful cloaking field surrounding the Xenomorph and Wraith base.]

Elros sighed, as a lot could go wrong within that hour but he hoped with all his heart, the Replicators would have numbered into the millions by that point and would be more then capable of defending the Trinity Power Generator although he did not like having even a small chance of failure.

('May Heiron's light guide my way.') thought Elros seeing as he did not have much of a choice and all precautions had been taken to ensure the protection of the first generator. So, clearing his heart of any doubt and fear that the first part of the mission could fail, Elros looked at the holographic screen that showed him nearing the edge of the solar system as around an hour had passed.

Soon enough he got out of the solar system and away from the gravitational waves of the blackholes. Elros the saw the giant Warp Gate on his sensors and FURI flew his ship towards it. His ship soon passed the cloaking and shielding system of the Warp Gate before passing the huge wall of swirling blue energy as all of the atoms that made up him and his ship was dematerialized, stored as information and transmitted to the other Warp Gate and rematerialized on the other side. Elros and his ship came out of the other Warp Gate and flew through the cloaking and shielding system. His ships' sensors then informed him that there was a large power build up within the gate and it was increasing.

('Good. The Warp Gates are operating as programmed.') Thought Elros before his ship's sensors started blaring in warning.

[Two Hive ships are headed this way. They appear to have detected the burst of energy from the Warp Gate when they had established a worm hole connection.]

("But how? Wouldn't the shielding and cloaking system have prevented the Warp Gate from being detected.")

[There is a big burst of energy that is released whenever a wormhole connection is established and is detectable even through shielding and cloaking by strong sensors.]

('I have to destroy those Hive ships before they have a chance to contact any ships that maybe be outside of the solar system!') Thought Elros since he knew it would be impossible for them to contact the ships within the solar system due to the gravitational waves from the 4 blackholes around the solar system.

Soon enough, he saw the ships were quickly approaching the Warp Gate's location so he quickly flew his cloaked ship towards the incoming Hive ships. Once he reached them, he ejected himself out of ship and now thanks to his suit of armor, he flew to the side of one of the ships while FURI flew his ship to the other Hive ship.

("FURI, target the Dart bay, we can't let them get a single Dart out of the ship! Use the Beam weapons at full power and vaporize the Hive ship immediately.") FURI did as commanded and dropped the cloak around the ship and had set the shields and Beam weapons to maximum power.

Elros then decloaked himself while activating the miniaturized Beam weapons on his suit. Two cylindrical shaped cannons appeared out of the back of his suit of armor and he aimed them towards the Dart bay located on the side of the flat ovular shaped Hive ship.

Detecting the two foreign objects near their ship, the Hives stopped dead in their tracks and started powering their weapons but before they could even get close to being able to fire, large white beams of energy were launched from God's Wrath and the cannons on Elros' suit. The Beams tore through the thin hull that covered the Dart bay, heavily damaging the ship and many secondary explosions occurred. Elros and God's Wrath fired more beams of white energy and this time, the beams completely tore through the Hive ships, causing a massive explosion.

The Hive ships were instantly vaporized and a small shock wave was released but thankfully, God's Wrath and Elros suit of armor's powerful shields absorbed the shockwaves and prevented any damage from happening.

Elros sighed in relief when his sensors indicated that nothing of the Hive ships survived. He flew back to his ship and entered the bridge from the top portion that opened up. Sitting back into his chair he began scanning the area near him and discovered no nearby ships. He knew scanning the area around the entire solar system would be pointless since the blackholes would mess up his sensors anyways.

With the Warp Gate now secure he began to fly his ship into the solar system and passed through the gravitational waves of the blackholes. Once he entered the system, his eyes bulged as his sensors, despite being affected by the blackholes, were able to give accurate enough data and showed him that the entire system was filled with tens of thousands of Xenomorph and Wraith Hive ships. Elros calmed his rapidly beating heart before his eyes hardened and he began to think exactly how he could stall long enough for the Trinity Power Generator's to explode at the write time.

He noticed that there was a set of 4 planets rotating around an axis in the center of them and the 4 planets were orbiting a large blue giant star in the solar system. A lot of the Hive ships gathered around the 4 planets and so he flew his ship towards one of the planets that was the most habitable to him.

Once he reached the yellow colored planet and hovered over its' atmosphere with many Hive ships around the area, Elros scanned the planet and saw that there were many, many Xenomorph and Wraith bases on the planet and one of these bases also had a Warp Gate on the planet.

('I should scout the area.') Elros thought as he activated the cloak around his suit of armor and beamed onto the planet.

Elros looked around and found himself on a planet filled with a yellow sand like substance and numerous dark brown sharp rocks coming out of the ground in all sorts of places. The blue light of the solar systems blue giant star only made the place look more eerie and scary but this did not phase Elros.

He then began flying towards the Xenomorph and Wraith base a small distance away and soon enough the came upon a base that was miles long and held many tall dark blue organic and slimy structures of Xenomorph and Wraith design. He saw that the Warp Gate was near a large open area in the center of all of the structures, most likely to transport their army to wherever the Warp Gates could dial considering the solar systems were surrounded by blackholes which would affect wormhole connections that are established from within the solar system.

As Elros kept flying over the large base, his mind was thinking at intense speeds as he unknowingly drew upon the gift his second unknown DNA provided him with. He slowly but surely created a plan that would have the greatest chance of success but also enable him to survive this mission and get away from all his fighting and bloodshed.

With a plan having been created, Elros flew to a secure and isolated location where he detected no life signs and contacted FURI. ("Beam the remaining Replicators down to my location.") Once that was done and a thousand of the small spider shaped robots were around him Elros, gave FURI more commands. ("Once the Trinity Power Generator's provide enough power that it becomes detectable through the cloaking and shields, teleport the generator to whatever my current location maybe at the time. At the same time, make sure to start attacking all of the Hive ships around the planet and gaining all of their attention so that they do not focus on the me and the Trinity Power Generator's. Override all safety protocols and use all weapons at maximum power and set the ship to Final Hour mode. If the ship is about to be destroyed make sure to transfer yourself to my armor.")

FURI registered all of the commands and made all necessary preparations on God's Wrath before waiting for the time to execute the commands came.

Elros then turned his attention to all of the Replicators. He began to give them commands to separate into small groups and burrow themselves in the slimy organic structures and use their resources to Replicate more of themselves and stay hidden within the walls until he gave the command to come out. He also set a few of them to Replicate and then stay under the ground of where the Warp Gate is located to help him escape if the opportunity arises but his first priority was to make sure the Trinity Power Generator stayed safe until the build-up of exotic particles would be capable of causing an explosion large enough to vaporize the solar system.

Since there were around 10 hours lefts before the Trinity Power Generator he had with him would be detectable through his ships shielding and then he would have to protect the generator for the next 12 hours. As such, he was going to use the 10 hours he has to go around the entire base and set up all sorts of traps to kill as many Xenomorphs and Wraith as he could to maximize his chances of winning.

With that in mind, he began to fly around while planting the hundreds of small yet extremely powerful bombs he had stored within his suit of armor, in key locations that would maximize damage and cause the dark blue slimy structures to fall which in turn would kill more of his enemies. It was after around 5 hours of flying around the base did he come across a small area where a large cliff was located some distance away from the base and small cave in that provided entrance into the cliff and went underground.

Elros sent a few of his small scouting nanobots to see what was in the cave and he was surprised with the information that was sent back to him. Apparently, the cave ran about a mile deep into the ground and at that point it was surrounded by some type of special metal with magnetic properties. Although the metal would be quite useless to him, the depth at which the cave ran would be perfect to provide protection for the Trinity Power Generator against any assault. Not only that but since the cave itself was pretty narrow so that only a few Xenomorphs and Wraith could enter at once, it would be perfect to set up hundreds upon hundreds of traps, enough to stop millions of his enemies from reaching the Trinity Power Generator.

With that in mind, Elros had entered the cave and ventured to the very end where he was in a small dome made of the gray metal with magnetic properties along with a few of the brown colored rocks. There was no light so but thankfully, Elros' suit of armor had its own light source so he looked around before placing a small circular shaped device that had a blue light in the center, on the ground for FURI to lock onto and beam the Trinity Power Generator to. After, that he commanded a chunk of the entire replicator force that was now occupying the base to make their way underground and to his location and use the metal in they find to Replicate and make a barrier around the Trinity Power Generator. After, the command was given the Replicators did as instructed, Elros started to slowly make his way out of the narrow cave all the while setting up millions of threads that were only a single atom in thickness and attached the threads from one part of the wall to the other. These threads would instantly slice apart any being that passed through and they would not have noticed they were cut in half until their body fell apart. Along with these threads, he placed lots and lots of the small yet very powerful explosives to not only kill but to cause a cave in to prevent advancement.

This preparation had taken over 4 hours to complete and now everything was set in place. There were millions upon millions of Replicators hidden in every inch of the base and so far, have been undetected by any of the Xenomorphs and Wraiths in the area. He had set up thousands of traps everywhere, especially in the cave system and the surrounding area around the cliff to provide maximum protection against ground assault while the rocks above the Trinity Power Generator would provide protection against aerial assault via Hive ships, Cruisers and Darts.

Now that everything was done, he was just going to do one more thing and that was to determine if escape from this place was possible before the solar system vaporizing explosion occurred. As such Elros had made his way towards the Warp Gate in the center of his base. He saw many Xenomorphs and Wraiths moving around along with sensing the million or so replicator blocks under his feet in the ground. Thankfully, his cloaking system protected him from being detected from the Xenomorph and Wraith's psychic abilities and technology as such he was easily able to make his way past all of the aliens and was now standing beside the Warp Gate. He then placed his hand above the dialing device next to the Warp Gate, which was a large circular device that stood on a small stand and had numerous symbols located on panels on it. His suit of armor then accessed the information stored in the dialing device and what he found was not what he wanted to find but it did raise his chance of surviving this mission and possibly living a quiet life away from all of this war and bloodshed.

The Warp Gate could only dial to a single planet in a solar system close to the this one and this was mainly because there was only a small location in the space around the solar system where the wormhole the Warp Gate would establish would not be affected by the gravitational forces of the blackholes. And since this was the only place the Warp Gate could dial to, he knew it must be a place where some of the Chthonic Alliance members were staying so even if he did escape the explosion, he knew he would be in for a challenge.

With this information in mind, Elros decided to head back and guard the entrance of the cave and spend a few moments gathering his strength since he knew in one hour, the toughest battle that would determine the fate of the galaxy would happen and it was all riding on his shoulders.

Once at the entrance of the cave where the Trinity Power Generator bomb would be teleported in one hour, he stood guard with his cloak surrounding his suit armor still up. He remembered his family, friends and Kara, many of who were dead. He would either be joining them after the next 12 hours are over or he would escape and live his life in isolation, coping with everything and most likely failing to do so.

As he remembered the faces of his lost loved ones, he slowly drew strength from their memories as he would honor them and fight with all his strength in this final battle and prevent the Chthonic Alliance from taking over the galaxy.

As he drew strength some strange words filled his head and he begun chanting them, each word filling him with more strength and courage.

 ** _In the chaos of war_**

 ** _I have not winced nor cried aloud_**

 ** _Even though darkness spreads forevermore_**

 ** _My head is bloody, but unbowed_**

 ** _Beyond this place of wrath and tears_**

 ** _Looms but the horror of the shade_**

 ** _And yet the menace of the years_**

 ** _Shall always find me unafraid_**

 ** _It matters not how great the hate_**

 ** _Or how tough the goal_**

 ** _I will prevail_**

 ** _For I am the ruler of my fate_**

 ** _I am the master of my soul_**

With those words said quite a few times, his eyes that were closed now opened. They held something that simply could not be described with words. A gaze so fierce and determined that simply could not be possible. If anyone were to look in his eyes, they would not see the amazing leader or warrior but rather they would see…a god.

Elros watched the timer on the screen in front of his eyes from within the suit count down as only a minute remained before FURI would transport the Trinity Power Generator down in the cave and the ultimate battle would begin. Soon enough the timer reached 0 and FURI's voice reached his ears.

[Trinity Power Generator has been transported to the designated coordinates. Decloaking ships and engaging all Hive ships near the planet.]

As Elros heard these words, he knew that the Xenomorphs and Wraiths will have also detected the massive power signature coming from the Trinity Power Generator and as such remained vigilant. Just as he thought, an army of Xenomorphs were coming towards him most likely being commanded by a queen to investigate the massive power signature.

As they got closer, Elros commanded the Replicators to attack every Xenomorph and Wraith in sight at the base and that's exactly what they did. Millions of Replicators began descending on the enemy in the base and a fierce battle started between them.

Meanwhile, Elros saw thousands of his enemy getting closer and closer to him. He drew the **Gladius** into his right hand while his left hand held a Qartz gun and his suit activated all of the miniaturized weapons. Two cylindrical beam cannons appeared from his back and rested above his shoulders while two Decimator's appeared from his suit of armor, one on each side of his waist, a small circular shaped Pulse cannon appeared from his suit on top of his right forearm, while a red colored cylindrical shaped with cone shape in the front Dominator charge cannon appeared on top of his left forearm.

Elros then began charging towards the massive army of aliens heading towards him while mentally activated the Decimators and Beam cannons, which launched a barrage of small white energy bullets and white energy beams respectively. The attacks resulted in the vaporization of hundreds of Xenomorphs and Wraiths instantly. As Elros kept running at the army he raised his two arms towards the army and aimed the Pulse cannon and Decimator Charge cannon and launched a pulse of energy and large amount of crimson colored energy towards the army all the while his Decimators and Beam cannons continued to fire. By the time he reached the army, he had most likely killed around a thousand of Xenomorphs and Wraiths combined already while dodging many of the Wraith's stun weapons and the Xenomorph's yellow plasma blasts via the weapons on their arms and tail.

The said hostile aliens saw him as a threat the moment the had managed to vaporize so many of them at once and their attention and command from queens turned from investigating the massive power surge to killing whoever this was first. As such, the moment Elros was within range, the Xenomorphs jumped into the air, and dived towards him, intending to rip him to shreds while the Wraith ran forward with a feral look in their eyes also wanting to rip this threat to shreds.

Elros had seen the Xenomorphs pouncing towards him and Wraiths racing towards him and as such, the moment the two hostile alien species were less then a foot from him, Elros spun his body around, decapitating the 6 Wraith near him with his sword while activating the Beam weapons on his shoulders and vaporizing the 8 Xenomorphs in the air, all the while managing to avoid the light blue stun blasts and yellow plasma blasts from them. Elros then fired his Qartz gun in rapid succession, hitting multiple Xenomorphs and Wraiths that had been just behind his previous attackers.

Now he looked around and saw numerous bodies and body parts of the two hostile alien species laying around him as the yellow sand like ground and spiked brown rocks were now painted in the black blood of Xenomorphs and Wraiths.

He then saw in the distance that an even bigger army was headed his way and he knew that the queens must have sensed him killing the huge army they had sent but also the attack going on in the atmosphere with Elros' ship destroying multiple Hive ships. Not only that but there were hundreds upon hundreds of mechanical and organic spider-shaped organisms attacking them at the base.

Elros had no doubt that the Hive ships all throughout the solar system now new of the attack and were headed his way and the current army being sent towards him were now ruled more by their instincts and hence the Trinity Power Generator should be safe for now unless all of the Hives decide to fire at its location. In case of that Elros decided to command the numerous Replicators by the Trinity Power Generator to burrow further into the ground to keep the Trinity Power Generator more protected but the long layers of rock.

Seeing the massive army of Xenomorphs now heading to kill him, he flew into the air and sheathed the **Gladius** before taking the Furyan sniper gun that was attached to his back. He then began to fire his gun with great accuracy with every single shot resulting in a kill. Not only that but all of the weapons on his suit of armor were firing at the army and killing by the hundreds with every shot. This continued for the next few minutes until Elros heard the familiar sound of Xenomorph and Wraith Darts and Cruisers heading his way.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes earlier on one of the Hive ships above the planet..._**

* * *

("WHAT IS GOING ON!") angrily hissed a large Xenomorph Queen telepathically too all of her underlings aboard her ship.

("We have detected a huge power signature coming from a location on the planet. There is also a ship attacking our ships and is managing to destroying a lot of them while it seems Elros Anitos is attacking us on the surface. There also seems to be a large number of Replicators attacking our largest base on the planet.") Telepathically responded a Xenomorph. They had easily managed to recognize the Valeronian and Empyrean Alliance King because his suit of armor is well known and hated in the Empyrean Alliance. Along with that, the rest of the information had been transmitted via the Queens at the large base on the planet.

("LAUNCH ALL OUR DARTS AND CRUISERS BEAM OUR SOLDIERS TO THE GROUND USING VALERONIAN BEAMING TECNOLOGY AND ELIMINATE ELROS ANITOS! CONCENTRATE OUR SHIPS WEAPONS ON THE POWER SIGNATURE. TELL THE OTHER SHIPS TO DO THE SAME.") commanded the Queen as she like all other members of the Chthonic Alliance hated Elros Anitos and wanted him dead.

("Yes, my queen!") replied the Xenomorph before he and everyone else did as ordered.

* * *

 ** _Back with Elros…._**

* * *

As Elros heard and saw in his sensors the thousands of Darts and dozens of Cruisers heading towards him, he knew that the number of weapons that would be fired at him would be enormous and he would be able to fire back without risking being hit. As such, he had stopped firing upon the huge army on the ground and dodging their attacks. Elros then put maximum power in his thrusters and began to fly away from the huge army of Darts Cruisers and was able to put quite a distance between them. But while flying away he had noticed from his sensors, that multiple Hive ships were focusing fire on the area where the Trinity Power Generator was located and a large amount of Xenomorphs and Wraiths were being beamed in front of the cave that led to the Trinity Power Generator, using Valeronian beaming technology.

("FURI, try and stop the Hive ships from firing at the Trinity Power Generator generator!") commanded Elros to which FURI complied and broke off from its fighting with 3 Hive ships that were surrounding God's Wrath and made its way towards the 8 Hive Ships firing at the Trinity Power Generator's location.

With that done, Elros turned his attention back to the huge army of Darts and Cruisers chasing him, with the Darts numbering on the tens of thousands while the Cruisers numbered on the hundreds. Elros' had long since come up with a rather risky plan to deal with that massive army but only needed to get a sufficient distance away from the Trinity Power Generator. It had taken around half an hour of flying but he had reached a sufficient distance.

His suit of armor then opened a small compartment from in front of his chest and he took out a fist-sized neon orange sphere. He then clicked a few buttons on the sphere before letting it go and it floated in the air. Elros continued to fly as fast as he could away from not only the army but the object he had released since he knew what would be coming next.

After, about 30 minutes of flying, Elros managed to make it quite a distance away while the entire army of darts and cruisers from quite possibly over a hundred Hive ships were now right on top of the neon-orange object Elros had released and as such, he muttered a few words.

("Hell Bringer, activate!") What happened next was the very definition of destruction as the object known as the Hell Bringer that was a powerful explosive based on fusion that happened in stars, detonated. A huge dome of fire kept expanding at unbelievable rate and incinerated everything in a thousand-mile radius. The explosion encompassed Elros as well but thankfully his distance from the center of the explosion and the powerful shields in his suit of armor managed to protect him from being incinerated and from the radiation although it drained the shields quite a bit.

As he looked towards the destruction, a huge crater was formed due to the explosion and fire still burned everywhere. Elros knew this was what war looked like, nothing but death and destruction. But this was necessary to ensure peace reigned and the hostile and evil races died. With those thoughts, Elros then started to fly back to where the Trinity Power Generator was located and away from the explosion and radiation so that his sensors could function properly.

* * *

 ** _Aboard one of the Hive ships..._**

* * *

("KEEP FIRING AT THE SHIP!") telepathically shouted a Xenomorph Queen.

("Weapons are down and our hull is badly damaged! We must retreat to start repairs!") said a Wraith scientist in response before new information was transmitted to him. ("My queen, a tremendous explosion has occurred on the planet and has taken out over a hundred Hive ships' worth of Darts and Cruisers. Not only that but the explosion has burned a large portion of the planet's atmosphere in that area. Within the next 8 hours, a large portion of the planet will become inhabitable and we will only be able to survive on it for a few minutes at most when this occurs.")

The queen was filled with anger as she knew this could only be Elros Anitos' doing. He had to be killed at all cost before they set out to defeat the entire Empyrean Alliance! ("Keep transporting our warriors to the ground and tell them to kill Elros Anitos and the source of the energy signature at all costs. Inform the Hive ships to destroy God's Wrath immediately!")

("As you wish my queen!")

* * *

 ** _Back with Elros around an hour later…._**

* * *

Elros finally made it back to the location of the Trinity Power Generator and immediately used his sensors to see if any of the Xenomorphs or Wraiths had managed to make it to the Trinity Power Generator. Thankfully, they did not even manage to get half-way there due to the thousands of traps he had place. And they had also temporarily gotten distracted by the huge explosion that had occurred. Seeing them all piled up in front of the cave entrance, Elros knew he had good opportunity to take a lot of them out and he took it.

He dropped lots of small bombs while flying over the large army and dodging their weapons fire. The bombs then went off and tons of explosions happened all over the ground, blowing up large portions of the army into pieces, covering the entire battlefield in black blood and destroyed Xenomorph and Wraith body parts. The entire image of bloodshed was so vile and disgusting that it seemed that causing this much death and destruction was decaying Elros soul and he had felt this way for so long that it was hard to be fazed by this scene. Especially with the amount of the Chthonic Alliance he had killed. But it still felt like with every life he took, he was losing a part of his soul in the process and by this point he was on the verge of losing it entirely.

("I'm sorry.") he couldn't help but mutter. Of course, no one could hear him but he still felt like he should say it.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly landed on the battlefield and the remaining Xenomorphs and Wraiths that were alive all charged at him in rage. Elros saw a small number of them jumping and running towards him from all directions, intending to rip him limb from limb and bathe in his blood.

But Elros instincts and skill in the art of combat was something that was engraved in his very being and so he is not easily defeatable even if he didn't have all this technology at his disposal. So, he quickly aimed his Qartz gun and started shooting at as many aliens that were further away from him and the moment the aliens that were charging at him were near him, Elros began expertly swinging his swords, either decapitating many of the Xenomorph and Wraith's heads or making quick stabs and piercing key portions of their bodies resulting in instant death. While killing them with his sword he also had to constantly move around to dodge all of the stun blasts and plasma blasts from them.

This continued for about 15 minutes of Elros constantly slicing apart Xenomorphs and Wraiths while shooting at a few of them that were in the distance and were about to fire their own weapons. After, he looked around and saw no more Xenomorphs or Wraiths left…well other then all their body parts and blood on the ground around him that is. And there was his once white suit of armor was now completely painted in the black blood of said aliens. It was a very gruesome sight that no one would have been able to stay conscious around but Elros kept his steel hardened gaze before accessing his suit's sensors to determine the situation.

First, he looked at the location of all of the Hive ships in the solar system and was glad that they were spread so far and wide that even with their inefficient sublight engines at maximum strength it, would take the closest Hive around 12 hours to even reach the planet especially given how huge this solar system is so he knew he would not have to worry about them or any of their Darts or Cruisers given they were slower then the Hive at full speed.

He then looked at the state of his ships condition and was not happy with the results. The 100 or so Hives that had originally surrounded this planet were reduced to a mere 30 Hive ships, however his ship had taken very heavy damage and barely had any power left in its shields. As such he decided to give some more commands to FURI.

("FURI, when you determine the ship will explode, release the 50 fighters and control them remotely from my suit. I will need their help to defend the Trinity Power Generator and there is still 10 hours left before they explode.") FURI did as commanded and set the fighters to be launched from the ship the moment its destruction becomes imminent.

With that command being given, Elros turned his attention back to his sensors and was quite surprised when he found out 3 things. 1 was that the Hell Bringer bomb he had just used was eroding the atmosphere of this planet hence, in 7 hours and 15 minutes, the planet would become inhabitable but even so the Xenomorphs and Wraiths were a fierce bunch and no doubt had technology to survive in rough environments. The second thing he found out was that his life signs detector now sensed billions of Xenomorphs and Wraiths appearing on the planet out of nowhere and walking towards his location from the other bases on the planet. The Xenomorphs and Wraiths that were appearing out of nowhere were most likely being teleported to the planet via the other 3 planets that were right next to this planet as they orbited around a central axis and the sun. The third and only good news he had was that the Replicators at the base managed to replicate so much that they managed to kill every Xenomorph and Wraith in the base and in the 100 floors below the ground.

At least he had that one thing going for him and he knew how formidable and powerful the Replicators were. If used correctly they were the one thing that could conquer this entire galaxy if used the right way but of course no one but he knew that.

Now all he had to do was make a plan to somehow survive the onslaught of billions of angry Xenomorphs and Wraiths. Simple. Elros then closed his eyes and subconsciously accessed the powers he didn't know he had and developed a plan, one that he calculated had the most chance of succeeding…and that chance was very low in itself. 0.0001% chance of working and would end up in his death.

('May Heiron's light shine upon us all.') thought Elros as he knew he had to succeed in this plan and it was not an option. He had to. For everyone's sake.

And with that he commanded all but a few of the Replicators to leave the base and come to his location around the cave. The few that he did not recall, he told to consume the Warp Gate and its dialing device and replicate. It didn't take that long for all of the other Replicators to arrive and when they did, he set a few around him while the rest he all sent towards the Trinity Power Generator to add tons of layers of protection made of their own replicator blocks for maximum protection.

It was around half-an hour later did his life sign detectors inform him that around 10 million Xenomorphs and Wraith were approaching from behind the cliff he was at and hence he flew up and started flying towards the huge army while he let the Replicators guard the entrance.

Eventually, after a few minutes, the huge army of Xenomorphs and Wraith heading in his direction became visible to his naked eye and needless to say it was quite a frightening scene, especially when he saw that they were wearing masks so they were protected from the atmosphere of the planet being eroded slowly. Not only that but knowing there were billions of them getting closer and closer to the energy signature. For his plan to work…he needed to every single one of them in one area and his army of 10 million was a few hours ahead of the others so he knew, he had to stall and fight for quite a while.

With that in mind, Elros floated in the air a few hundred metres above the ground, staring at the large army as every weapon in his suit came out and were at full power while his shields remained at half power due to the Hell Bringer. He then saw one Xenomorph roar before all of them began charging towards him, no doubt being controlled by the numerous Queens in ships in orbit.

Elros took one last deep breath before he sheathed his bloodied sword and took out his sniper gun while, setting his other weapons to attack every moving target on the ground. Elros mainly aimed his sniper rifle and charged up powerful attacks to take out groups of enemies all the while, maneuvering himself out of harms way from the thousands of stun blasts and plasma blasts heading his way via the Wraith and Xenomorphs respectively.

What followed was again, only death and destruction as the entire landscape as far as the eye could see was bathed in black blood and gore as the burnt and torn body parts of various Xenomorphs and Wraiths were scattered everywhere.

Elros was too focused on dodging and attacking to notice but their numbers were thinning quite rapidly but so was the sheer amount of pressure that had been exerted on his suit from the constant use of all of his weapons simultaneously. This was not harming the suit but it was causing the weapons to become unstable and would need a very small period to recharge and he knew that time was coming soon.

As such, Elros continued to fire attack after attack as explosions filled his vision for the next 2 hours and that's when his suit gave the warning of let his weapons cooldown and recharge and that's just what he did but that did not mean he would stop fighting.

As such, he attached his sniper gun made by Furyans and took out **Gladius** and the Qartz gun which was the only gun that didn't need a recharge. He then proceeded to charge towards the remaining 4 million Xenomorphs and Wraith. He fired his Qartz guns at the nearest enemies within his range while also acrobatically dodging many of the shots and his shields absorbing the ones he couldn't.

Soon enough, the huge army was now just a foot away from him so he started to swing his sword while also using his gun to fire at his enemies. Elros first swung his sword in a huge arc, decapitating the 6 Xenomorphs in front of him before doing a backflip to avoid being impaled by the tails of 3 Xenomorphs behind him while simultaneously shooting his Qartz gun at their heads and killing the 3.

Some Wraith fired blue colored stun blasts at him but he flipped sideways, allowing his body to pass in between the blasts and then swung his left around him and fired 3 perfect shots from his Qartz gun and kill the 3 Wraiths.

He then looked around and saw the entire army had now surrounded him from all sides and he knew they were going to pounce on him at once to try and kill him. They were not stupid enough to try and fight him one on one. And just as he had thought, they ran towards him from all sides ready to rip him apart.

However, what followed could only be described as slaughter. Elros had unknowingly tapped into his special gift and then started to swing his sword and fire his gun with such fluid motions that there was not a single wasted movement. Every swing of the **Gladius** and every shot fired from his Qartz gun resulted in a minimum of a few deaths of Xenomorphs and Wraith. Bodies and body parts piled around him as Elros bathed in his enemy's blood and slaughtered Xenomorph and Wraith by the thousands.

This blood bath lasted for half an hour before his suit of armor informed him that his weapons were now recharged and had cooled down and were now ready for use again. However, rather then activated them all again, Elros mentally commanded his suit to send all power to his beam cannons. He saw he was in the perfect position with Xenomorphs and Wraith still charging at him and since 3.8 million of them were all surrounding him, this was the perfect opportunity to eliminate them all.

Elros then began to spin in place and soon after, his beam cannons fired huge white energy beams and they began cutting through Xenomorphs and Wraiths by the hundreds of thousands and around an hour later, all of them were now dead. Elros eventually stopped spinning and checked his life signs detector for confirmation before he received information from FURI. His ship had just been destroyed and FURI transferred over to his suit of armor while also launching his fighters that were making their way towards him.

Thankfully, only 10 more Hive ships remained above this planet while the other Hive ships in the solar system were still flying towards him and would not reach the planet before the Trinity Power Generator exploded so that was some good news. He only hoped that the Trinity Power Generator in the other solar system was well protected.

* * *

 ** _With the other Trinity Power Generator…._**

* * *

The other Trinity Power Generator was currently very well protected with millions upon millions of Replicators now guarding it. The Xenomorph and Wraith had noticed the Replicators' presence and had tried to eliminate them but to no avail and they could not bombard them from the surface nor ask any allies for help considering that their cloning facility on the planet was a secret from the other aliens of the Chthonic Alliance.

So, they had been beaming down large portions of their army, secretly into the cloaked base in the hopes of destroying the Replicators with their weapons but they did not even manage to get past the first floor of the 100 which was completely swarming with Replicators both organic and non-organic that were continuing to Replicate and protect the Trinity Power Generator while killing any other life form they came across and using their bodies to continue to Replicate.

They had more or less guaranteed that the Trinity Power Generator will explode when the time came and will destroy this solar system and anything in it. The success of the mission was now solely riding on Elros' shoulders.

* * *

 ** _Back with Elros…._**

* * *

Elros was now standing in front of the cave entrance with a portion of his Replicator army and fighters beside him while all of the other mechanical and organic spider robots, including the ones that had consumed the Warp Gate were now under ground, forming enhancing the barrier around the Trinity Power Generator with layers upon layers of Replicator blocks from their bodies. Elros was surrounded by the bodies and blood of his enemies but he remained unfazed as he was focusing on how he would be able to succeed in this seemingly impossible situation he would be facing soon. The Replicators made of the Warp Gate had reformed the Warp Gate and dialing device.

It had now been a couple hours since he had slaughtered the army of 10 million Xenomorphs and Wraith and his ship had been destroyed and now only 1 hour remained until the explosion of the Trinity Power Generator. However, the billions upon billions of Xenomorphs and Wraiths were now nearly at his location. It would only be a few minutes before they would be in visual range and he knew he could not fight defeat the army even with his fighters. Not only that but the 10 Hive ships that FURI did not manage to destroy were now powering their weapons or whatever was left of them according to his sensors. So not only would he be attacked by the ships in orbit but he would have to face an army of billions of the most hostile and vicious race of aliens this galaxy had to offer.

He took one final calming breath as he prepared himself and took out a neon orange sphere and clicked a few buttons on it before placing it back it into his suit. It was only a few minutes later did he see the army of Xenomorphs and Wraiths and they were surrounding him from all directions and his life signs detector told him that there were about 20 billion of them all surrounding him from all directions.

It was also then that the Hive ships began firing their weapons, not at him but right at the rubble of rocks that was less then a mile above the Trinity Power Generator. It seems that the ships thought he was not a threat as their army would deal with him right away and for now their main priority was now the very enormous power buildup they were detecting. This missions' success just went up at the plain stupid decision of the ships ignoring him. That was the final mistake the would ensure his success and their destruction.

The moment the ships had begun firing from orbit, the army had let out a powerful and vicious roar that would have made gods tremble in fear yet Elros did not even flinch. They then started charging towards him and Elros got ready as all of the weapons in his suit powered up and he sheathed his sword and brought out the Furyan sniper while FURI controlled all of his fighters and the Replicators.

Elros then launched himself in the air and the fighters surrounded him and the Replicators stood on guard around the rubble of rock that was being bombarded from the Hive ships. He did not say a word before he started firing at the incoming Xenomorphs and Wraiths as did his 50 small fighter ships and Replicators all the while avoiding their enemies weapons fire to the best of their abilities. But that was a challenge in itself given their sheer numbers and the amount of fire power being thrown at them.

But Elros managed to evade most of the weapons fire as he continued to fire Beams and Small blasts and pulses of white and red energy from his weapons while aiming his Furyan sniper and killing many of his enemies. They managed to hold hem off for half an hour but during his time over 40 of his fighters and the majority of the Replicators on the surface had been destroyed. The army was getting closer and closer and he was quickly losing. So, he decided to send his remaining 10 fighters into the planet's orbit and told FURI to control them to try and take out some of the Hive ships while he prepared the final part of his plan.

He took out the Hell Bringer again and let it float a few feet away from him as the Neon Orange sphere started glowing brightly. Elros then landed on the ground and used his sword to kill a few of the Xenomorphs and Wraiths before activating his suit's phasing ability and phased all the way towards the Trinity Power Generator. He now stood within the thick wall of Replicator blocks and Trinity Power Generator shield. Elros saw that all of the Xenomorphs and Wraiths were now above the rubble of rocks and were firing their weapons to try and dig their way towards him.

Elros smirked as he saw this before taking a deep breath hoping the he and the Trinity Power Generator would survive what came next. ("Hell Bringer…activate.") Silence came for the next few seconds before a huge explosion occurred. The neon sphere had detonated and began vaporizing everything within a thousand-mile radius. The entire army of the remaining 19 billion Xenomorphs and Wraiths were all vaporized instantly and nothing of them was left behind. Fire encompassed the entire area as the Hell Bringer lived up to its name.

However, just as Elros had predicted, the Hell Bringer also tore through the ground and the had quickly reached the huge shield of replicator blocks. The explosion had burned through them at a much faster rate then had expected and eventually reached the Trinity Power Generator and encompassed. The Trinity Power Generator shield managed to hold for quite a while but had eventually failed under the pressure which is where Elros had expanded his suit of armor's shield around the Trinity Power Generator and Warp Gate and diverted all of the remaining power in his suit into his shield. The shield kept on holding and holding but the pressure was breaking Elros suit.

 ***ROOAARRRRRR***

Elros roared in pain as his suit began breaking and falling off around his face, chest and arms and his skin began burning from the heat and pressure from the explosion. It was extremely painful, but Elros held on and eventually the explosion died down and Elros collapsed on his knees as his face chest and arms were bleeding heavily while the shield around him faded away. Elros was being bathed in the Hell Bringer's radiation and was hurting him heavily but somehow, he managed to retain consciousness. His eyes turned to the Trinity Power Generator and saw it unharmed and the screen on it showed that there was 5 minutes before it exploded.

Meanwhile, unknown to Elros due to his suit's destruction, FURI had managed to use the remaining 10 fighters and destroyed the remaining Hive ships which wasn't too difficult given how much they were already damaged.

Back with Elros, he was crawling towards the Warp Gate with his sword and gun in his hands. He slowly but surely made it towards the Warp Gate as the ground under him made of Replicator blocks was being colored in his crimson blood. It was only 4 minutes later did he manage to make it to the dialing device and breathed heavily. He slowly entered the symbols of the gate address of the only planet this gate could establish a connection to.

As a vortex of unstable energy was released from the gate before the circular structure held a swirl of blue energy. Elros knew the Trinity Power Generator's explosion was inevitable now given how much power it had build up and even if it was destroyed now, the explosion would still happen. Hence as the timer counted down from 10 seconds, Elros crawled to the gate.

9

8

7

Elros looked back at the Trinity Power Generator before crawling through the gate and was transmitted across the wormhole to the other gate.

6

5

4

As Elros arrived through the other gate.

3

He took his Qartz gun aimed it at this gate's dialing device.

2

He then fired his gun and destroyed the dialing device, thus disconnecting the worm hole to the Warp Gate, preventing the Trinity Power Generator explosion from being sent through the wormhole.

1

The two Trinity Power Generators then exploded, releasing a sphere of orange colored exotic particles throughout the two solar systems. At the same time, the huge Warp Gates outside of the solar systems exploded as well, released blue colored energy from subspace. The two energies eventually clashed with each other and canceled each other out and simply phased out of existence. After, this explosion happened, the solar systems and all of the ships and Chthonic Alliance aliens in them had all been vaporized out of existence down to the very last atom.

A probe near the Warp Gate had recorded this explosion happening right before it was destroyed and had transmitted this data.

* * *

 ** _Secret Empyrean Alliance Base; Aquila Star Constellation: Planet Pax…._**

* * *

For the past 24 hours, the leader of the Empyrean Alliance waited in anticipation to see if Elros would succeed in his mission and destroy the two solar systems and the huge army of the Chthonic Alliance. These were some of the tensest 24 hours in the galaxy as no one peeped a single word and just stared at the screen literally for the entire time. What could anyone say since they could not do anything. The entire battle was up to Elros. They just kept either praying or kept hope in their hearts that their king would succeed and save them all.

When the clocked reached the final countdown in seconds, everyone had stopped breathing for the races that breathed in the first place. There was utter silence in the room as the timer for the Trinity Power Generator's and Warp Gate's explosion reached the final 10 seconds. When the timer reached 0 and their probe had sent the data of an explosion occurring, everyone still didn't say a single word. Should they be happy that the Chthonic Alliance had finally been eliminated or sad that their king was now dead.

Artanis was the first to break the silence. ("Send all our probes to those two locations! Activate all of our sensor probes throughout the galaxy! I want confirmation that the Chthonic Alliance is dead and that the fabric of the universe has not been torn!")

The other major race leaders also nodded at this since they still couldn't afford to let their guard down in the chance Elros did not succeed in this mission. It was only about a couple hours later when the hundreds of probes they had sent to the two solar systems scanned the area around a few thousand times and did completely confirm that the entire solar system had been completely vaporized down to the last atom and the fabric of the universe had remained completely in tact. Not only that but the sensor probes located at every corner of the galaxy, now even in locations that their long-range sensors could not scan for various reasons, all came back with the same conclusion. The entire Chthonic Alliance had been eliminated with only a few Cruisers and some small mother-ships scattered here and there.

("We should transmit throughout every planet of the Empyrean Alliance and inform them of Elros' sacrifice. They deserve to know, and Elros Anitos deserves to forever be remembered.") said Artanis in a hollow psionic voice.

The other leaders nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

 ** _A day later..._**

* * *

All of the leaders of the Empyrean Alliance were now standing in a large room with a small turquoise colored probe looking at them and transmitting this live feed to all of the planets in the Empyrean Alliance.

It took them about a day's time to get all of this set up and to send small visual balls that would display humungous holographic screens to every planet in the alliance. In this day they had also met Elros' father's former squad members, not counting Shred 'on and Hin'er since they were the leaders of the Furyans and currently in the room with the other leaders. The squad members had demanded to know where Elros was but they got the vague answer of just waiting a single day and then all would become clear. Now every sentient being on every planet in the alliance, including the squad members were watching this live transmission with their complete focus as the universal translator would make everyone able to understand what was being said.

 **Legends Never Die (ft. Against the Current) | Worlds 2017 - League of Legends**

("We, the leaders of the Empyrean Alliance would like to inform every being on every planet in this alliance of something very important!") came the booming voice of Kol-On.

Artanis then spoke up in his psionic voice being projected through the probe, ("As I'm sure you all know, for the past year the attacks from the Chthonic Alliance had died down severely and we all thought that we had been victorious in this long and gruesome war. It was only Elros Anitos, the Empyrean King who had thought otherwise. He was the only one out all of us leaders who saw that the we had not won and that the Chthonic Alliance was plotting something big.")

Shred 'On then spoke, ("Elros Anitos had told us to be vigilant and we followed as he ordered and remained on guard throughout the year. However, a while ago, his suspicions had grown when he had not detected the presence of nearly any ship of the Chthonic Alliance in the entire galaxy. Because of this suspicion, he had sent probes to specific places where our normal probes would not be able to scan due to various reasons. It was because of this action did Elros Anitos discover this piece of information.") The holographic screen then changed from showing the Empyrean Alliance's leader's faces to the same image Elros had gotten of lots of red dots on one screen and lots of multi-colored dots on the other.

("For those who do not know what these images are, the Chthonic Alliance had managed to somehow create over 100 000 motherships of various designs.") Said Hin'er and many gasps of terror had happened throughout the galaxy. ("The Empyrean King then had called a secret meeting among us to decide the best course of action to take under this threat as even he knew, our army and technology would not be able to stand against these numbers.")

("And so, in the meeting Elros Anitos had revealed the brilliant plan he had come up with to save us all. Two explosives were made using Valeronian technology of their Trinity Power Generators and these explosives were capable of wiping out entire solar systems. However, these explosions would have torn the fabric of time and space and so to counter this, two specially designed Warp Gates were made in which they would draw and build up power from subspace and eventually explode at the same time as the Trinity Power Generators. The two explosions would cancel each other out and save the universe from being destroyed while also eliminating the Empyrean Alliance.") said Thor in his monotone voice.

("However, he knew that no one would survive this mission so he decided he would go on this mission by himself. No one but a select few scientists and we had known about this mission since we had to be cautious after the Daxamites' betrayal in this war.") said Kol-On before sighing. ("This mission had started a few days ago and the Empyrean King had carried it out on his own, knowing this would result in his death. The mission had started over a day ago and just recently we had gotten confirmation that the two solar systems had been vaporized. We have confirmed it with thousands of scans from hundreds of sensor probes. The sensors around the galaxy have also confirmed that there are very few ships of the Chthonic Alliance remaining.")

("Elros Anitos has sacrificed his life for all of us. He had lead us through this war in a way such that victory always was assured and our losses were always minimized. He is the sole reason we have been victorious in this war and now he has saved us all from certain destruction against all odds. Elros Anitos has single handily defeated the Chthonic Alliance.") Said Artanis with respect in his psychic tone. ("Elros Anitos knew loss just like us. He had lost his family and love in this war. Yet he still managed to hold himself together and lead us and fight for us. His actions will always be remembered. He will always be remembered as the greatest being to have ever graced this galaxy. Even though many of us are very scientifically advanced, I have been convinced in the belief of divinity as I have seen divinity in Elros Anitos. He had the soul and heart of a god and that is how I will always remember him. Elros Anitos, The Empyrean King, The God of the Empyrean Alliance, he has forever been engraved in the stars and in our hearts.") finished Artanis as silence ensued at every place this transmission was being sent.

Every being of every type of race in the Empyrean Alliance was stunned to hear this. To hear just how much Elros Anitos had sacrificed for them. How much they all owed him. It was unbelievable.

Even though he may be gone, everything he has done for them will always be remembered. Elros Anitos had been forever engraved in the stars of the Milky Way Galaxy. As a warrior. As a leader. As a hero. As a legend. And…as a god.

* * *

 ** _With Elros a few days later…._**

* * *

The moment Elros had arrived through the Warp Gate and destroyed the dialing device, the Xenomorphs, Wraiths and Dominators within the research cruiser that was carrying the Warp Gate above a lifeless planet had been informed. They had reached the Warp Gate room and found his body there with the top half of his body having no skin and bleeding heavily while the bottom half was covered in his white suit of armor that was now painted black from Xenomorph and Wraith blood.

The 3-alien species did not know who this was nor how he was able to get in this ship but they had detected a strange radiation coming from his body. Hence, they decided to heal him to receive answers after they found out they could not read his mind. When the Wraiths had managed to _temporarily_ heal him enough so he stopped bleeding and his skin reformed although the radiation poisoning was still there, they were stunned to find out who he was. They had instantly recognized him as the king of the Empyrean Alliance and could not believe how fortunate they were having captured him.

As such, they had kept him in the comatose state they had found him in before trying to contact the solar system where many of their ships were being grown however they were surprised when no one answered their communications. It was only a while later did they intercept the transmission being sent to all of the planets in the Empyrean Alliance did they learn the truth of what had happened.

The Valeronian that had come through their Warp Gate had destroyed the entire Chthonic Alliance. Much of each of their entire race had been brought to extinction while the Boglodites, White Martians and Knish were pretty much entirely extinct with most likely a few of their kind in various places in the galaxy. The Zerg and the Zerg Queen of Blades Zagara had also been wiped out so the only Zerg that remained were the primal ones on the Zerg home world called Zerus.

The very enraged Xenomorphs, Wraith and Dominators in the ship, especially the Xenomorph and Wraith Queens wanted Elros Anitos to suffer. And to make him suffer in the worst way imaginable the queens had devised a plan. One that would result in all of their research and advanced technology they were researching on to be wasted in addition to using up the 5 Zero Point Modules they had in their possession but it would be worth it. As such, according to their plan, the Cruiser had jumped to hyperspace and made their way to the Zerg home world to carry out their plan to make Elros Anitos suffer.

Once they had arrived above the planet, the 3-alien species on the ship had used a Time Dilation device they had in their possession which they had obtained at one point during the war. The Time Dilation device was rectangular shape and once activated, it could speed up or slow down the flow of time in an area, thus separating it from the normal flow of time of the universe. Once deactivated, the area would connect back to the universe's time but whatever happened in the time dilation field would remain the same. The hostile aliens had set up the 5 Zero Point Modules to power the device and on their way to Zerus, the 3 aliens had managed to use some of the Nano-technology of the Valeronians they had been researching and merge it with a parasite they had created. This parasite would ensure Elros would live as the parasite's only goal was to survive and once it was implanted into Elros, they could torture him all they want from within the time dilation field.

They had set the Time Dilation field in a secure location on Zerus very deep underground where nothing could reach it before they had woken up Elros. He had no idea where he was but when he saw himself stripped of all of his weapons, armor, and clothes and was chained up he knew he was completely at the Xenomorphs, Wraith's and Dominator's mercy.

When he was injected with the parasite which looked like just some black sludge, it attached itself to his spine and spread itself throughout his body. Black veins had appeared all over him showing the presence of the parasite and said parasite also healed him mostly of the radiation poisoning and any damage that had been done.

Elros could feel something within him changing when the parasite was injected into him and he had this overwhelming primal need to survive. Survive and evolve. Its like those two things were all that mattered to him so for now he had to escape the clutches of the aliens that were holding him as they were a threat to his survival.

However, said aliens did not make his escape even remotely possible and made all precautions necessary to ensure he did not escape. Furthermore, they had soon activated the time-dilation field and set it to maximum. This meant that time was slowed all around Zerus to the point where 1 year on Zerus was only 1 second in the universe. This would give them as much time as they needed to torture Elros before killing him and torture they did.

For the next 100 thousand years, the Xenomorphs, Wraith and Dominators tortured him in all sorts of ways imaginable while using Asgardian cloning technology to clone themselves using their original DNA and transfer their consciousness. They had learned how to operate this technology when they were torturing Elros.

Elros had been tortured in ways too painful to even comprehend. He occasionally had Xenomorphs eat him piece by piece while leaving around some dead animals of Zerus for the parasite to use to regenerate him.

The Wraith had fed on him using the organ on their right hand to suck the very life out of him before giving that life right back. This process was not only painful but the fact that the Wraith release a very addictive and powerful enzyme to make their food stronger before they feed only made it more painful when he went into withdrawal.

Next came the Dominators, where they injected him with a very special serum. What the serum did was heavily dull Elros' brain in certain areas so that his perception of time was slowed down incredibly and it enhanced all his pain sensors to the point where even a small breeze would make him feel like he was dropped in a pool of acid. The serum that was used on him lasted a few months each time and after a few uses, the parasite in Elros' body had used it slowly developing intelligence and Nanotechnology to counter the serum so it could not be used.

However, the damage had done to Elros' mind as during these few months of being on the serum's affects, he had been tortured with unfathomable physical pain and extreme emotional and mental pain from being shown his family and Kara only for the to be ripped away over and over again. According to Elros, he had suffered through this for 180 million years already given how slowed down his perception of time was.

After, the 3-alien species had finally had their fill of torture for the 100 thousand years, they had decided that it was time and were about to kill Elros but the Queen stopped this and decide to let him wander Zerus and the primal Zerg will kill him. Even though she wanted to rip him to shreds herself, the Queen would rather take the immense pleasure knowing they left him to suffer. Little did she know this act would end up in the creation of a monster that would make even gods and the universal forces would cower in fear.

The aliens had determined that the time dilation field would last for 26 universe years – in earth standards - with the Zero Point Modules powering them so they would be back to retrieve the technology then.

With the aliens in their ships gone, Elros now had began wandering the vast planet of Zerus. His mind had broken from the immense torture he had received and hence he had kept only one goal in his mind. The same goal that was imbedded in the DNA of the Parasite and now in Elros Valeronian DNA.

Survive.

* * *

 ** _26 of the universe's years later…._**

* * *

26 years have now passed in the real world. However, on Zerus it was a completely different story. What was 26 years for the universe was in fact 820 million years on Zerus. 820 million years for Elros.

Elros Anitos had now completely changed. There was no longer the Valeronian who had saved the galaxy nor the kind-hearted person his family and Kara knew. Now what existed was a being that knew only how to survive and with the parasite's help had done just that. In the 820 million years, his appearance had not changed much but internally he was completely different. He was not Valeronian nor even remotely related to any species found in this galaxy. No, internally he had been reconstructed from his first DNA to make him the most evolutionary advanced being to have ever existed. The most evolutionary advanced being alongside one other being.

Elros Anitos was still a 6' 2" man. But now he had long pure crimson colored and spiky hair that went down to his waist, golden colored eyes with black slit pupils, his muscular body remained almost the same but now it was much more defined and slightly bigger then before. He had black colored flame tattoo marks all over his body and did not wear any clothes.

He now radiated a primal aura that made all of Zerus bow before him. He was a force that no one fight and everyone bowed to. Every Zerg bowed to, all except one.

One Zerg that has been his greatest enemy for the past 800 million years and one he could not defeat. One that was now probably stronger then him. He had just recently fought this Zerg and both had been fatally wounded and he had to rest and recover his strength and he was doing that when he sensed a large pulse of energy all around him thanks to his enhanced senses.

Elros looked around in a primal state of alertness yet supreme intelligence as he was ready to attack when he saw a somewhat small structure coming towards him from the sky. The structure was dark blue in color and was shaped with a long nose at the front, two wings at the wide and engines at the back. It was a mix between a normal Xenomorph/Wraith Dart and Cruiser.

Primal Elros observed this strange object but the now very intelligent parasite within him was now edging him to go to this object and get in it and get away from this planet. The parasite had realized their ultimate enemy, the Zerg was now getting too powerful and was becoming a bigger and bigger threat to its survival despite. Elros who was as intelligent yet also very primal and only concerned with surviving had agreed and decided to hide in the vast forest at the area as he waited for this big object to come to the ground.

Eventually, it did and Primal Elros saw some strange creatures he somewhat remembers and the only emotion that started to fill him was hatred. However, with the parasite there, he was able to control his urges and stayed hidden making sure they did not detect him. After, a while of stalking, Elros had followed them to the edge of the forest which ended at the cliff of a very steep canyon. He then decided he had them cornered and now began to radiate his primal aura.

The Xenomorphs, Wraith and Dominators had instantly gone on guard when they sensed something primal, ancient and very deadly in the air. However, before they could even react they were ripped to shreds.

Primal Elros then went back to the small structure and found a few more of those strange creatures and this time he did not waste any time. In the moment it took them to even move a muscle, Primal Elros ripped them to shreds with the claws coming out of the space in between his knuckles. He soon made it to the bridge of the ship where he used his supreme intelligence to feel out the organic nature of whatever he was touching and when he put his two hands in two pillars that had holes at the top, Primal Elros felt all of the systems of the ship at his command and as such easily controlled the ship to launch into the air as he made his way to Zerus' atmosphere. After, passing it he entered chose a planet from a list in the ships database before activating the automatic guidance system of the ship. This immediately activated the hyperdrive system of the ship and opened a hyperspace window.

However, his hyperspace window was not normal. Normal hyperspace windows are big bursts of blue energy which is released until the ship goes through the window, at which point the energy disappears as if it had never existed. This strange hyperspace window not only had the release of blue colored energy but also had hundreds upon of hundreds of various colored lightning sparkling in it but also a strange white glow surrounded the space around the strange hyperspace window.

When Primal Elros and his ship entered this hyperspace window, he was knocked out and the ship was now in an area where various lightning bolts crackled around it with a shining white light in the background.

Within the ship, two beings appeared behind the now unconscious Primal Elros who had his head on the screen of pink flesh and was sleeping quite peacefully.

The two beings took the appearance of his mother and father and stroked his spiky crimson hair with a loving look. A light blue glow encompassed his body as Primal Elros' hair slowly turned black, the black flame markings over his body disappeared and his eyes under his eye-lids turned back to their normal brown color with normal circular pupils. His skin however remained the same with the black veins surrounding him and if one looked closely with enhanced vision, one could see his skin was not in fact normal skin but actually scales.

"Do you believe he is the one?" asked the being in the form of King Ramas.

"Yes. If not, the Eternal Edge would not have chosen him to be his wielder. And the sword's gift, the 'Void Legacy' would not have become apart of him." Said the being in the form of Elros' mother, Queen Elena.

"Yes, but what about all that he has suffered through and the fact that we pushed his Primal State into the depths of his mind. It will not stay there forever." Said Ramas.

"You are correct. He has suffered through something that no living being would be able to live through and come out okay and neither has he. Whether or not he manages to get past this suffering is up to him. Regards to his Primal State…and final Primal form…we will have to see if he fights it or controls it. We will see if he makes the correct choice."

Ramas nodded his head. "Only time will now tell. I guess now its time to give him my gift." Ramas then launched a large and powerful white lightning bolt that hit Elros but did not hurt him and seemingly just got absorbed in him. "He now has access to the speed force. Our task has been accomplished. It is time to send him to his destiny and see what happens from there."

Elena nodded before they disappeared into thin air and Elros ship exited the strange space that surrounded them through a large white portal that had opened up. His ship then started to head towards a planet that was mainly blue, green and white in color and was orbiting around a young and healthy yellow sun.

Elros Anitos was heading towards Earth.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES! PLEASE READ!**

 **1.** **Check my profile pic to see how the sword looks**

 **2.** **Note that Elros suit of armor looks like the balance breaker of the white vanishing dragon from Highschool DxD.**

 **3.** **Note that the Replicators look exactly the same as the replicators in "Stargate SG1".**

 **4.** **The Xenomorph and Wraith Hive ships, Cruisers and Darts look exactly the same as the Hive ships, Cruisers and Darts of the Wraith from the show "Stargate Atlantis."**

 **Well the prologue of the rewrite has finally been completed. I know it is very long and a lot to take in but bear with me as I believe with all of the ideas I have stored up for this story with Ryu Otsutsuki's help, this story will be an amazing read and will keep you interested until its completion.**

 **Now regarding the long 820 million years of torture in addition to the 180 million years of mental torture, I know it sounds very unrealistic and hard to imagine but just bear with me since I needed Elros to go through all of this suffering as it is crucial not only to the plot but important with the development of his character and the relationship between Elros and Kara.**

 **There is not much to say other then the fact that I will try to upload regularly and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Please make sure to review and give comments on how I can improve my writing or storyline. You can also PM me with questions you may have regarding this story or any other stories I may be doing.**

 **Also make sure to read "Two Legends, One Fate" as I could use support in that story just as I could use lots of support in this story as well.**

 **Until next time -**

 **Peace**


	2. Kara Zor-El

**Chapter 1: Kara Zor-El**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises/T. V shows I will be using in this story in any way shape or form! This story is made purely for entertainment purposes!**

 **Author Notes, MAKE SURE TO READ BEFORE READING STORY!**

 **Methods of Interaction:**

"Normal speech"

"SHOUTING"

 _"Speaking with telepathy or soul bond"_

 ** _"Communication through ear piece"_**

'Thoughts'

*Sounds*

 **"Demonic Voice"**

("Other language being translated to English")

[Robotic voice]

 **~Play this music video~**

 **Character Appearances:**

 **Elros looks like Jensen Ackles with the body shaped as Ulisses Jr.**

 **Kara looks like her cannon appearance but curvier.**

 **All of the other characters look like their cannon appearance.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Kara Zor-El's story – Narration…._**

* * *

"My name is Kara Zor-El. 37 years ago, my planet Krypton, was in serious peril. The Kryptonian Council had drawn power from the planet's core in order to use this energy for our weapons in for the war against the most evil and hostile alien races in the galaxy. Krypton was apart of an intergalactic alliance called the Empyrean Alliance which consisted of the technologically advanced and peaceful races that inhabited this galaxy. It was originally created by the Valeronians, a race of humanoid beings much like us Kryptonians.

This war had just recently started and the entire Empyrean Alliance was now being led by a man who is very dear to my heart, Elros Anitos. However, now with Krypton's destruction being imminent, my cousin Kal-El was being sent to a planet called Earth for his own protection and survival so that he may grow up away from this war as the hostile evil aliens were mainly targeting the worlds under the Empyrean Alliance. You may know his story.

The story you don't know is that I was sent to protect him."

At this point in time, a 13-year old Kara was standing in front of a small pod that was sitting on a long runaway, ready to launch. Her father Zor-El and mother Alura were standing in front of her.

("Your pod's coordinates are interlocked with Kal-El's. You will follow him to Earth.") said Zor-El with a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder.

("I'm not afraid father. I have you all here in my heart.") said Kara who was wearing a white dress with the house of El symbol on her chest.

Alura then took both of Kara's hands in hers. ("The trip is long and you will sleep most of the way but we will be with you in your dreams and in your heart. I'm sorry we have to send you away from us and from Elros but he would want you to have a life away from this terrible war and so do we.") Kara nodded in response as her heart felt very heavy with the fact that she may never see Elros again or her family. ("You'll journey to Earth to look after your baby cousin Kal-El. Because of Earth's yellow sun, you will have great powers on this planet. You will do extraordinary things.")

("I won't fail Kal-El, you or Elros.") said Kara with tears in her eyes.

Alura nodded with tears in her own eyes, having to send her daughter away but she wanted her to live and not die with the rest of Krypton. So, she took off her necklace that held a tear dropped shaped pendent and out it on Kara, over the necklace Elros had given her. She then kissed Kara on her forehead and looked into her eyes. ("I love you Kara.") The entire ground shook as they could see at the end of the runaway, some pillars of lava were shooting upwards. ("You must go now.")

Kara gave a heart-warming smile in response as she turned around and was about to step into the pod but turned back and enveloped her father and mother in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. Both Kara and her parents let loose tears of sadness before Alura eventually pushed her away, ("Go.")

Kara nodded and stepped into the pod before a transparent barrier of energy was formed around the top part of her pod. The pod then activated its sublight thrusters as before it launched itself along the runaway and soon into the air and eventually out of earth's atmosphere.

While Kal-El's pod managed to create enough distance between him and Krypton, Kara's pod did not as the shockwave from Krypton's planet had knocked her ship off-course and into the Phantom Zone. A region of space in Krypton's solar system where time did not pass and escape was near-impossible. Kara in her ship slept in the Phantom Zone for 24-years before somehow, her pod got loose and escaped this timeless void. Her ship then made its way to Earth and crash landed where she was found by Kal-El who was now an adult.

Kal-El had introduced himself to the world as Superman, the most powerful man in the universe or at least that's what the people of Earth thought of him but Kara new better.

Kal-El wanted Kara to have the same normal human-type childhood he had and so he placed her with her adoptive family, the Danvers. Scientists who once helped him understand his own super abilities. The Danvers also had a daughter named Alex and although they were both from different planets, they knew their lives would never be the same again.

Although Kal-El did not need her protection anymore, she felt like she needed his and him leaving him with the Danvers had felt like abandonment. Especially since they were related by blood and he was her only connection to Krypton but she always kept this thoughts in her and after seeing the love from the Danvers and eventually her adopted sister, Alex, the thoughts had left her.

* * *

 ** _13-years later, present time…._**

* * *

Despite having the same powers as Superman and those powers being greater then his due to the fact that she had arrived on Earth as a teenage and thus had absorbed more solar radiation, Kara decided to live a normal life. After all, Earth didn't need another hero.

"I need two tickets in the orchestra section for wicked. No not for Miss Grant, her mother wants to see it. YES, again! Alright, I'll hold." Said Kara as she was on her phone and carrying files under her arm, and her other hand carrying her and her bosses' latte and some doughnuts. She was heading towards a tall glass building named Cat-Co., an online and imprint empire built and controlled by a woman named Cat Grant. The most powerful woman in National City and the Queen of all Media.

Kara was currently wearing a gray sweater, a white shirt underneath and knee length dark pink skirt. She also wore glasses outlined with lead that blocked her X-Ray vision powers. Kara had grown up to be a very, very beautiful woman. She had womanly curves that every woman on the planet would sell their souls to the devil for and she had a very beautiful face. Thankfully, she wore very modest clothes that hardly revealed any skin and this had helped reducing the attention she received but despite no one knowing her goddess like body, the beauty of her face was still mind-blowing.

"Hi Charlie! I'm calling about the correspondence dinner. I need to make sure Miss Grant does not end up next to Bill Oriley again." Kara then went into the building and to the floor where she worked as Cat Grant's secretary. As she exited the elevator along with numerous people, she walked through a hall of numerous desks beside the glass windows of the building. She noticed a man in his late twenties with short dark brown hair, black eyes and was wearing a dark gray dress shirt with a red tie and black dress pants.

The man walked up to her and started walking beside her as he put the iPad in front of her. "Did you see this? Armored car robbery last night. There are no witnesses except this Thomas guy who swears this guy had horns on his head!" exclaimed Winn as Kara handed a file to a man sitting at a desk as she continued walking towards her own desk. "I'm telling you they're out there! Aliens!"

Kara gave an awkward chuckle, "Winn, there are no such things as aliens!" Kara said in the best convincing voice she could muster.

Winn scoffed. "You would feel different if you read this website."

"You write this website."

"I-I-I contribute." Said Winn before he took a breath as Kara placed her purse and other stuff on her white desk located in front of Cat Grant's office. "Hey, I-I was wondering if you wanted to…I don't know wanted to go see a movie sometime."

Kara turned around and misunderstood Winn as she thought he wanted to hangout as friends. With her feelings as strong as ever for Elros, it made her incapable of noticing when someone liked her even though she would never ever be with another person even if Elros is dead. "I-I can't. I'm sorry." She held the locket on her necklace tightly. "I'm a bit busy with some personal stuff today."

"Oh ok." Said Winn disheartened.

"But we can hang out some other time." Said Kara, although she only meant as friends.

Winn visibly cheered when she said this. "Ok."

Kara then nodded at Winn before placing a small smile on her face. She then heard Cat Grant coming up through her private elevator and looked at Winn. "She's here."

Kara and Winn both got up from their seats while Winn asked, "How do you do that?"

Kara did not answer as the elevator opened and everyone else also stood up and looked at the Queen of all Media. "Good morning Miss Grant."

Cat Grant is in her mid-forties with shoulder-length wavy blonde-hair. She wore a one-piece tight dress that went down to her mid-thighs, a pair of sunglasses, a thick gold necklace around her neck, a rather big gray purse hanging off of one arm and a gray coat off of the other.

"The only reason I bought this building was because it had a private elevator. That way I don't have to get soaked in cheap cologne every morning getting to my office. Find out who used it, have them reprimanded or bathed, I don't care which." Said Cat as she walked into her office in a haughty fashion with Kara following behind her.

"Here is your latte Miss Grant." Said Kara as she handed Cat her latte.

Cat did a mix between a sigh and a scoff. "That will be new and different." She then walked to her desk and sat in her brown leather chair while putting her stuff down. "I have a meeting with the board at lunch so cancel sushi with my mother. Oh, and cancel my therapist. I won't be needing it if I'm not having lunch with my mother."

"Got it." Said Kara as she noted down all of Cat's demands while internally giggling a bit with her cancelation of her therapist and her reasoning behind it.

Cat took a sip of the latte before frowning and throwing it into a garbage can. "Also, I have emailed a list. Prepare termination letters for the Tribune employees as noted. I realize that there are quite a few but it would be so nice if you hand wrote them. Use the lesser cardstock."

"Your downsizing the Tribune?" asked Kara with a frown on her beautiful face. "B-but that was your first acquisition."

"Go see if the new art director has the layout ready." Said Cat as she began checking off somethings on a form in a binder all the while ignoring what Kara just asked and stated. "Its not that I don't see your frown, its just that I don't care enough to ask why its there."

Kara's frown grew while she held the small amount of anger she got in check. "All those people…their going to lose their jobs. What's going to happen to them? Their families. They don't have to downsize it at the Daily Planet."

This statement got an irritated look from Cat which got Kara to shut her mouth while her face held an awkward look. "Metropolis has a person who wears a cape and flies around performing heroic acts." Cat began taking off her high heel shoes while she was seated in her chair. "The Planet puts this superlative man on their cover 54% of the time. You want to save the Trib., go find me a hero Kiera." Said Cat as she dropped her high heels in a dramatic fashion before looking back at the documents she needed to sign.

Kara turned around while taking a deep breath and whispered, "Kara."

Kara then placed her note book on her desk and made her way to the art directors office. She pushed opened the glass doors. "Hello?" said Kara while the numerous cameras on a nearby desk and the pictures on the wall caught her attention. "Hello?" Kara said Kara, this time receiving a response.

"Just a minute." Replied a male voice.

"Miss Grant sent me for layouts and she doesn't like to wait." Said Kara while clearing her throat.

"She can wait a minute."

Kara then saw a dark-skinned man in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants, kneeled on the ground unpacking stuff from some boxes. She scoffed at the response. "Have you met Miss Grant?"

"Yeah, what's she going to do? Fire me right after hiring me." The man said in a sarcastic voice. "Her loss."

The man then turned around and looked at Kara and was immediately enraptured by her beauty. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen and if Kara did in fact take off her glasses and stopped wearing very modest clothes, she would have had both men and women falling for her.

Kara just looked at him strangely seeing as he was staring at her.

"Hey, I'm the new guy." The man then smiled at her.

Kara seeing as she didn't know how to respond given the fact that he had just been staring at her, cleared her throat looked at a picture of Superman flying in the distance through some sky scrapers. "Oh, its him!" She then walked up to the 50cm x 50cm picture and picked up the frame. "I've seen this picture like a million times in posters. Wow."

"Yeah, only because it was the first real shot of him. It's a secret but he actually posed for that. Guessed he liked me."

Kara now remembered a certain man who was rumored to be close friends with Superman. "Your jimmy Olsen. Photographer from the Daily Planet." Said Kara as she turned around and looked at him.

"It's James Olsen. Jimmy is reserved for my mom and the big guy, who's stuck in his own ways." Said James with a small smile.

Kara looked down back at the picture. "I know what I've read but…what's he like in real life?" She asked wanting to learn more about her cousin from the eyes of his supposed friend despite having chat with Kal-El numerous times.

"He is…everything you want him to be and more. I mean I was scared to move out here but he told me the biggest risk is not taking any so…"

Kara looked down and smiled as those words reminded her of Elros and all of the risks he took for everyone. She wondered how he was now, if he was still even alive. How had the war gone? Was Earth going to be invaded soon. Not knowing was the worst.

"Take it." Said James, breaking Kara out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Kara hummed while looking at James questioningly.

"Take it." Said James while looking at the picture of Superman.

"What this? No, I can't, I can't." sad Kara while smiling and shaking her head.

"It's just a print." James exclaimed with a smile. "Please, take it. But first you have to tell me who you are."

Kara froze a bit before she opened her mouth but no words came out as she was a bit scared thinking that this guy knew who she was in reality. Did Kal-El tell him about her?

"I never got your name?" said James while leaning forward with a smile while internally chuckling since he knew her real identity already and that she looked more beautiful when flustered.

"Oh…gosh…I" Kara then looked down and laughed awkwardly a bit. "Kara…Kara Danvers." Said the blonde beauty as she shook James' hand.

James then decided to tease Kara a bit and took a step forward before pointing his finger at the space in between her eyes. "Anyone ever tell you, you look a little like him right there?"

Kara was now getting the feeling that this man definitely knew who she was and after a few moments of opening her mouth to say something she managed to say, "No. No, you're the first." Kara then looked down and took a few steps towards the door. "Thank, you very much. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, of course. Uh!" James exclaimed as Kara was right beside a white table that had some drawer's underneath. He then pointed to the papers on the desk. "Layouts."

Kara awkwardly smiled and took the layouts, "I almost forgot them. Bye!" she then walked out of the office before her smile left her and was replaced with a frown. 'Who is he? I'm certain he knows who I am, I mean he is friends with Kal-El so he might have told him about me given how much he talks about him but still…'

* * *

 ** _Later that day, at Kara's home…._**

* * *

Kara walked up to her door as she heard a knock and opened it, revealing a beautiful woman in her late twenties with shoulder length black hair, black eyes, a slender figure. She wore a black suit coat over a dark green blouse, and black dress pants and had a black leather purse hanging from her right shoulder.

"I have a conference in Geneva and I need to be on a plane in two hours." Said the woman.

"And I need you to help me pick out which T.V show we're going to watch later so I can go and buy the whole set." Said Kara. "I win."

"Why do you do this to me?" scoffed the woman with a big smile as she walked into the small home.

"Because, I'm your sister and you love me!"

A few minutes later Alex was on a computer browsing through some T.V shows available for order from the cities' local electronic and DVD shop while Kara was pacing around her spacious and comfy living room. The living room consisted of a small table by some glass windows, a paint stand that held a canvas with a half-painted picture by the wall, a 3-piece light gray colored sofa set placed in front of a 60" LG T.V.

"I don't know, I just feel like I don't feel like I'm living up to my potential!" Kara then plopped herself down on the 3-seat sofa while Alex browsed through some options while sitting at the dining table. "I went to work for Cat Grant because I thought working in a media company run by a powerful woman who actually shapes the way people think would be the way, that I could make a difference. But instead I just fetch layouts and get coffee."

"You always wanted to be normal right? So, having a crappy boss, having absolutely nothing to wear and apparently nothing to watch either…this is what normal looks like Kara." Said Alex with a small strained smile.

Kara pushed herself off of the couch and walked towards the dining table where Alex was seated. "I'm not normal! I have the same powers he does and mine are stronger since I came here when I was 13! I can lift a bus, stop a bullet, Alex I can fly! At least I think I can. I haven't done it in years."

Alex sighed. "Kara, you've got a good job. Your cute, overwhelmingly beautiful and thanks to your alien DNA, you can't get pimples." Kara smiled in response. "Life is not so bad but, if you really want to help someone…you'll pick between one of these two shows so I can get on my plane!"

"Death in Paradise it is!" exclaimed Kara as she liked crime solving shows.

"You know Kara, you really should go on dates, find someone to love." Said Alex.

"Alex, we have been over this, I'm never going to do that or fall in love." said Kara with a sigh.

"But why? You keep saying that but never say why." Exclaimed Alex.

Kara didn't say anything as a few images of Elros popped into her head. He was the one for her and even if he was dead, she would be with him after she passed from this world but until then, she would keep his memory strong in her heart. "Oh! You only have an hour before your plane leaves! Hurry up, go!"

"Oh my gosh!" said Alex as she forgot about her previous question, grabbed her purse and bolted out of the door while Kara sighed in relief before going about her day.

* * *

 ** _1 hour and 30 minutes later…._**

* * *

Kara was currently sitting on her sofa with the T.V playing on the news while she was lost in her thoughts as she gazed at the stars visible through her open window. "Where are you Elros. I miss you." Said Kara as her talk with Alex caused her to think even harder of the man she loved.

She hoped with all her heart that he was okay, happy and had succeeded in defeating the Chthonic Alliance. She had her complete faith in him but when facing an army of evil and hostile alien races, more then faith is needed. But Elros' skill in combat and the art of war was second to none according to what she had heard during the few weeks the war had started. As such, he was probably the only one who could have led everyone through the war.

She sighed playing the game of guessing how Elros was like she had did probably a million times already in the 13 years she has been on Earth. In addition to Elros, she missed her family immensely especially her father and mother. It hurt so much knowing they were gone. Was this how Elros felt…probably but he was burdened with so much more so it was probably even more painful for him. But she listened to the same advice she had given Elros and kept them alive by keeping their memories in her heart. It gave her the strength to continue living but she didn't know how much more she could stand this. Despite having a family in Alex and Eliza, she felt so hollow with her entire world and a huge piece of her soul in Elros being gone. Kara gave a long and sad sigh as tears had long since started falling from her beautiful blue eyes. However, she couldn't cry her heart out like she wanted to as the news got her attention.

"National City Airline flight number 237, bound for Geneva is experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure." Said the male news reporter.

The moment Kara heard this, she bolted out of the sofa and into the balcony of her apartment. She saw the plane flying over the city and she took off her glasses and managed to see and hear Alex with a mix of using her X-ray vision, super vision and super hearing. "Alex!"

Kara then raced out of her apartment in a blur and ran into a long dark alley. She kept running and tried to launch herself into the air but only got around 10 metres high. She kept running after landing and this time, pushed herself off of the ground with all her might and flew into the air at amazing speeds. She saw the plane flying over her with the inner-most engine on the left wing, being on fire. As she got closer to the plane, the inner-most engine on the right wing also got caught on fire.

The people inside the plane were in a panic, while on the outside, Kara was slowly getting used to drawing more and more power of the solar radiation that filled her cells. She started to get faster and faster as she closed in on the plane which was now tilted a bit downwards and was going to crash into a bridge in the distance.

As she got closer to the pane, the engine on the right wing exploded a bit and sent a few large flaming metal pieces right towards Kara. Said blonde beauty flew right past it as the metal burst into smaller pieces after colliding with her body. The collision did not slow Kara down at all as she got faster and eventually managed to make it to the wing. She pushed the plane a bit on that wing to make the plane straight while also noticing Alex looking at her with disbelief in her eyes through the airplane window.

Kara then made her way directly under the plane so that the front of her body was pressing against the plane. She looked ahead while upside down and saw that the planet would collide with a bridge. "Oh, come on!" She exclaimed in annoyance, but thankfully the area of possible collision was very large and triangular in shape so Kara made a plan in her mind. She began push towards one side of the plane causing that part to cave in a little.

But this had managed to make the plane completely vertical and hence pass through the triangular part of the bridge and make it to the other side with only the edge of the wings being slightly damaged.

She then began to push on the other side of the plane with all her might to straighten out again. She had managed to do so before the plane landed on the water, in tact and none of the passengers within the plane had died. Kara had been dropped in the water and as such, swam to the surface to breath air again although she could survive without air for quite a while. Kara grabbed onto the wing of the plane and pushed herself on top of it before standing on the plane while her clothes were completely soaked and her blonde hair was now darker due to the soot from the plane and very wet. Everyone from within the plane had tried to look at their savior through the windows on the right side of the plane.

Kara took a few deep breaths as the overwhelming sensation of not only protecting Alex's life but the life of hundreds of people. It was amazing but she knew she could not stay here long or risk her identity being discovered and hence launched herself into the air to make her way back to her apartment.

* * *

 ** _Later that evening…._**

* * *

Kara had returned home with glee written all over her face as she took a nice hot shower to wash all of the soot out of her hair and clean her goddess like body. After, that she ordered lots and lots of pizza from pizza Hut and was currently in a white top and soft pink pants for her pajamas with a green knitted sweater covering her. She was chowing down on the pizza's while watching the news with anticipation.

"The passengers of flight 237 appear to have a guardian angel, when what many report to be a female flying form, rescue them from certain death." Said the male news man.

Kara leaned back and shook her legs in the air in glee. "Oh, my Rao!" She then continued to eat her pizza as she watched a news reporter live at the scene.

"Thank you, Rick. Guardian angel or human wrecking ball, there is destruction all over auto-bender bridge!" said the female Asian reporter.

"What!" exclaimed Kara as she got up from her sofa. "Well you try saving a plane for the first time and see if you don't make a mess!" she said in irritation.

"Oh my god!" Kara heard the familiar voice of her sister behind her. She turned around and saw that Alex had just come into her home.

Kara got a huge and beautiful smile on her face as she ran to Alex. "I know! Its incredible!" She then hugged Alex with a bit more force then necessary due to her excitement.

"Ow!"

"Oh sorry! That…that was too hard. I'm just…I'm just so excited! I still can't believe I did it!" said Kara with excitement and disbelief in her tone.

"Yeah, neither can I. Are you okay?" asked Alex in a worried and anxious tone.

"Am I okay? Are _you_ okay?" exclaimed Kara.

"Yes I am. Thank you." Replied Alex with gratitude and now fear in her tone.

"Were you scared? I mean I was but you…you must have been terrified, you had no idea I was coming to save you!" rambled Kara.

"I need a drink." Simply stated Alex trying to dull the large headache that was forming.

"Right! Yeah, we need to celebrate!" Kara went to her kitchen cupboard to get a bottle of wine. "It has been so long, I almost forgot how to fly! Well…not how but more like how it feels!" exclaimed Kara in happiness as she poured some of the wine into a glass. "Like-like scared…but good scared." Kara then brought the small glass of wine to Alex which she immediately downed. "Like when you kiss someone for the first time." As soon as Kara said those words, she smiled in pure happiness with a tint of sadness as she remembered her first kiss with Elros. "And now…now its like I don't know what comes next…or maybe, I am sure but am just afraid of what it means! And if it means what I think it means…"

"What were you thinking?!" said a now irritated and worried Alex who couldn't stand to hear Kara's rambling anymore especially with the knowledge of how much danger she now has gotten herself into. Alex gazed into her eyes with worry with disappointment and saw confusion in return. She then scoffed and walked towards the T.V still showing a very faint and blur image of her as the news was going wild. "You _exposed_ yourself! To the world! You're out there now Kara! Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back!"

"I-I don't want to." Said Kara as she was confused as to why Alex was acting like this. She then walked towards the T.V and pointed at it, "This is what I was talking about Alex. I…I have always felt the need to help people and I was doing that before on Krypton but…I couldn't do that here. And tonight, I finally got that chance. I…I didn't travel 2000 light-years just to be an assistant." She said as she turned around and gazed at Alex, her eyes showing exactly how much she wanted this…needed this.

Alex stepped closer to Kara. "What if people figure out who you are? What you are?" She then glanced between the T.V and Kara. "Its…its just not safe for you to do anything like that! Ever again!"

"Oh…" said Kara who was now downtrodden and sad that Alex had that little faith in her. She knew her sister was worried about her but still. Her desire to help others had always been so great especially after losing her family and the man she loved and still loves. "I'm kind of tired…I just carried a plane on my back, so I think I'm going to go to bed." Alex rolled her eyes in sadness as a few tears leaked out, feeling the sadness coming off of Kara. "You should go." Kara then stated firmly while looking at Alex in the eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Stated Alex before she turned to leave a sad Kara's apartment.

* * *

 ** _The next day…._**

* * *

Kara just walked through the elevator which had taken her to the floor where her desk and Cat's office is. She had on her regular glasses, a loose light brown colored top, and gray-greenish colored jeans and her beautiful mid-back length blonde-hair combed nicely with two strands being tied as a bot behind her, over her hair with a ping going through it. She looked around warily thinking that she would be recognized by someone despite the fact that the only picture that was taken of her rescuing the plan did not even show her face properly. She then heard the news on a nearby T.V continue to talk about her which unnerved her even more.

As she was heading towards her desk, an Asian man in a formal black suit called out to her. "Oh my god Kara! You're a life saver!" this caused Kara to freeze in her tracks before turning around. "Thanks for doing those coms for me! Cat said I did great work!" the man said with a big smile.

Kara smiled with a hint of awkwardness. "Sure Ayashi, no big deal." She then turned and walked towards her desk while noticing many people where still watching the news as they talked about her. "Pretty cool huh?" Kara asked Winn as she set her stuff on her desk.

"Plane saving lady? Prfff…" scoffed Winn before he looked at Kara. "How is the world suppose to take her seriously if she can't even come up with a suit? What Metropolis gets him and what does National City get? Some rookie superhero?"

Kara turned to look at him for a second before some thoughts of a Superhero costume filled her mind…despite the idea always seeming stupid to her, it was necessary if she wanted to help people and keep her identity as Kara Danvers safe.

* * *

 ** _A short while later in Cat's office…._**

* * *

"I know most of you are used to being second best but its new to me!" exclaimed Cat as she stomped or walked with a bit more oomph in her step from around her desk to now standing in front of the many people including Kara who were standing in her office. "The most incredible event in the history of National City and yet we have no exclusive of any kind."

"We don't have much to go on, the image we're working off of is low res." Said a white man in a formal black suit with a blue dress shirt underneath and blue tie.

"We guessed she's around 5' 9". Tough to gauge with her height measured up against an airplane." Said Ayashi.

"Hair color brown…or black." Said a brown man in a formal brown suit.

"Or maybe her hair is just dirty. You know from soot." Said James as he walked into Cat's office. "The plane exhausts."

"James, you make an excellent point. Do you think there is any connection between this hero and…"

"To my friend in blue?" James finished for Cat. "I don't know. Not that he mentioned but if she's anything like him…then she's a hero. Saving people is what they are born to do. She'll be back." James looked at Kara who was looking at him and the fact that he looked at her just as he said this just confirmed what she suspected.

James knew about her and how she was from Krypton most likely from Kal-El.

"She better be." Said Cat with a smile as Kara tried her best to hide the awkward look on her face as she felt James' gaze on her. "This girl…she is the answer! She is exactly what I need to save the Tribune!" Cat said as she walked to her desk while also pointing to one of the numerous amount of varying sized T.V screens behind her desk. "Besides fatty foods, there is nothing people love more then a hero. We are going to blow her up! We will feature her online and on the paper, but we need images! We videos! We need an interview, and exclusive content so go! Go get me that girl!"

These words brought a smile to Kara's face as she gained more confidence and determination and was about to walk out of the office when Cat called out to her, causing her to turn around. "Kiera, go get me a lettuce wrap!" Kara nodded her head as she left the office.

"Its funny. It was the firs thing he did…save a plane I mean." Said James to Kara before walking towards his office.

'Is he even trying to be subtle? Does he really think I still don't realize that he knows about me?' thought Kara before she forgot those thoughts and reaffirmed her decision to do what she was about to do next. She then went to Winn and put her hand on his shoulders.

"Winn, I need to talk to you on the roof now!" said Kara before leaving.

Winn watched her go with confusion on his face before her words registered in her brain. "The roof?" he questioned with confusion and fear but she was long gone.

A few minutes later, Winn had made it to the roof and was now standing upon a flat platform with some red markings that showed it was a place helicopters could land. He saw Kara standing a few feet away from the edge looking at the city before she turned to look at him.

"Hey, whatever you have to say, can you make it quick?! I'm not so used to being this high up." Said Winn as his fear of heights was kicking in a bit.

Kara walked up to Winn and adjusted her glasses a bit and clasped her hands together. "Okay um…Winn, I'm going to tell you something about me that only 3 people in my life know. Can I trust you?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah of course." Said Winn as he crossed his arms, a bit taken back by the seriousness in Kara's tone.

"Good." Kara then walked a bit away from him. "I just really want someone to be excited for me. I, um…I-I…uh there is something about me that for most of my life, I've run from it, but last night…I embraced who I am and I don't want to stop!"

"Oh My God, you're a lesbian!" Winn concluded. Kara closed her eyes in annoyance. "Oh Kara, that's why you're not into me, this is great news!"

"I'm not gay!" Kara exclaimed with a bit more force then she should have mainly because the thought of anyone even mentioning she be with someone other then Elros always disgusted her. "I'm…I'm her!" Kara instantly noticed the lost and confused look on Winn's face. "The woman who saved the plane!" Kara let out a relieved laugh.

Winn gave an awkward laugh full of disbelief in response. "Okay. Y-Yeah, okay right." Winn then looked at Kara who just sighed in exasperation before she began walking towards the edge of the roof. "Kara what are you doing?" She shot an irritated look back at him. "Hey Kara! Hey! Get away from the edge, your going to get hurt!"

Kara turned to look at him while standing at the edge before she spread her arms and fell off of Cat-Co.

"KARRAAA!" Winn shouted as he ran towards the edge but as he was a few feet away from it, Kara shot up flying over him and landed a few metres behind him. "Y-Your…you're her." Said Winn as he breathed heavily from not only the shock of nearly seeing Kara die but also the revelation of who she is.

"Yep." Said Kara with an awkward laugh.

* * *

 ** _At a gas station near outskirts of National City…._**

* * *

A white man in a blue dress shirt, gray pants and baseball hat, just climbed up the ladder at the back of a truck and opened a hatch at the top before climbing down the ladder inside. The man walked to the end of the truck and saw a holographic screen showing a dark brown bald man in a black skin-tight suit.

"What happened with the plane Vartox? You were ordered to bring it down."

"Our trap worked. The DEO agents were on board and the bomb detonated." Explained Vartox.

"Then why aren't they dead?!" asked the brown man.

"A female. She flew into the sky and caught the plane."

"Who is she?"

"Zor-El saved his child before Krypton's destruction."

"Alura's daughter." The brown man concluded.

"She's working with the humans."

"Throughout the years, we have been forced to hide in the shadows. But the general's arrival is imminent! Nothing must interfere! Your instructed to continue as ordered to eliminate the human operatives. You can add this girl to this list."

"Can't promise her death won't be public…and messy." Said Vartox in a malicious tone.

"Human casualties are irrelevant."

"Good." Vartox then grabbed a gray-colored axe made of a special weapon and infused with an orange colored reactor core in the middle of the axe, from a nearby stand that was holding said axe. "And if she is Alura Zor-El's daughter, then she will pay for her mother's debts. And so, will her city!"

* * *

 ** _Next day, evening time…._**

* * *

After, Kara had told Winn of the truth of who she was and how Superman is her cousin, Winn decided to help her out being a superhero by first making her a suit and as such, they had gone to her home and started working. There had been some trial and error and sometimes Kara outright refusing some of Winn's crazy ideas. Some suit designs she liked and had worn them for a few minutes or so and fought some crime and helped people.

It was until the next day after Kara revealed herself to Winn, did she settle upon a design Winn created that she liked. Her suit consisted of a skin tight blue top with the house of El symbol above her chest area, a low thigh length red skirt, knee length red leather boots and a red cape made from Kal-El's baby blanket. Of course, she also took off her glasses but she still never could understand the stupidity behind people being unable to recognize someone just because they take off their glasses and put on a superhero suit. Were humans so dull? She often wondered how people never discovered who Superman was.

Despite her personal thoughts behind the subject, she had taken off her glasses and now wore her new costume and stood in front of Winn.

"T-This one has the 'S', just like your cousin." Said Winn with fondness and tried to hide his blush seeing how attractive Kara looked.

Kara as usual did not seem to notice Winn leaking the fact that he liked her, turned to look at herself in the mirror. "It's not an 'S'. It's my family's coat of arms. The roya…the house of El."

Winn then heard of a fire happening in the city through a radio on Kara's dining table. "I'm assuming you can't catch on fire."

Kara nodded her head as she flew out of her apartment and then above the city. She used her super hearing powers and heard numerous fire trucks blaring as well as smoke rising in the distance. Kara flew towards the smoke but a few seconds later, something struck her chest. She looked down and saw it was some sort of green needle. Then she felt another one hit her on her abdomen before she quickly slipped into unconsciousness and fell to the ground.

* * *

 ** _A short while later…._**

* * *

Kara shot open her eyes as she tried to look around, in panic as she remembered that she had been just shot with something that could actually penetrate her skin. She felt that she was lying on a cold steel bed and then she noticed a blurry figure beside her. As her vision cleared, the figure turned out to be a black male in a black t-shirt and black pants and had his arms crossed.

Her panic now became fear as she tried to get up only to find green glowing metal cuffs on her arms, that tied her to the steel bed.

"Made of low grade Kryptonite. Radioactive mineral from your home planet. It weakens you." Explained the black male.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Kara as she looked around while still being a bit delirious.

"Name is Hank Henshaw, and I believe you already know…Agent Danvers." Said Hank.

This got Kara's eyes to widen in shock, and she tilted her only to see her sister, Alex walking towards her. She was dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants, similar to Hank.

"She doesn't need those." Said Alex as she opened the cuffs that bound Kara and tried to intertwine her fingers with her, only for Kara to jerk her hand away. Alex saw the betrayed and hurt look in Kara's eyes.

Kara looked at the ceiling and then at Hank as he started talking, still trying to wrap her head around everything.

"Welcome to the DEO – Department of Extranormal Operations."

These words caused Kara to look at her sister again, feeling even more betrayed and hurt although it was a roller coaster ride for her since she learned so much in the past few minutes.

"The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extra-terrestrial presence and/or…invasion. That means you." Said Hank as he looked at Kara.

Alex then freed Kara who did not say a word to her and this hurt her. Hank then motioned for Kara to come with him and she followed the man with Alex tailing behind. He led her through some corridors before arriving in a large room, with numerous scientist in white lab coats walking around, working with some type of technology or watching some monitors. She also saw some people sitting on some chairs in front of a series of large screens displaying various things, a round table in the center of the room and many doors around the room with people walking in and out of them.

It was then Hank motioned towards a small pod with 3 curved fins at the back which Kara instantly recognized as her pod. "Your ship, we keep it here as a reminder of the day you crashed on Earth. You're the reason for all of this."

This statement confused Kara. "Me? But my cousin was here 2-dozen years before me."

Hank nodded his head. "And it was his arrival that triggered the need for this organization. We realized we weren't alone in this universe and soon might be getting more…immigrants." This got Kara to snap her head towards Hank with annoyance on her face. "Sure, enough you came along. And with you…Fort Rozz."

"What? But how?"

"I don't know. Somehow your pod had gotten lose from the Phantom Zone and made its way to Earth but it had also brought Fort Rozz, Krypton's maximum-security prison with it. When it crashed, the alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped, and you brought them here."

Kara internally snorted at this. If they thought the Fort Rozz prisoners were the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy then they clearly did not know about the Chthonic Alliance and evil hostile races that make it up. Kara never had bothered telling anyone of the alliances or about the galactic war mainly because it has already been a couple decades since the war started and by this point it would have been over and since Earth was still standing given how many humans are here and how tempting of a target it would have been for the Xenomorphs and Wraiths since it was a rich food source for them. She believed in Elros and it seems that he had succeeded in leading the Empyrean Alliance to victory.

Kara was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Hank speak and walk to numerous people sitting in front of computers right under the screens. "These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares. For over a decade they have stayed hidden, but in the last year many have been emerging, making themselves known."

Kara and Alex walked to Hank and stood in front of the numerous screens displaying the faces of various Fort Rozz escapees. "They're planning something. Just not sure what it is yet."

That's when realization dawned upon Kara on Alex's recent incident with flight 237. "Your plane, that wasn't an accident. They were trying to kill you. I can help you stop them!"

"How? You couldn't even stop us from capturing you." Asked Hank as he placed some documents on a nearby round glowing table.

"I…I'm still learning."

"Our job is keeping people in the dark about alien life on Earth and nothing says covert operations like a flying woman in a red cape." Hank said, oozing sarcasm.

"They know about my cousin and they don't fear him."

"Plenty of people do. Just not popular to admit it. You want to help? Go back to getting someone's coffee." Hank then walked away.

Kara started walking away in anger and frustration but Alex ran behind her. "I know your mad and your hurt. I wanted to tell you every single day."

Kara turned and glared at Alex, her eyes showing a mixture of anger and hurt. "Instead, you told me every single day not to be who I really am."

"You have to listen to me!" exclaimed Alex.

"I can't! This just feels like a big coincidence doesn't it? You working here, hunting down aliens, and me being one? I can't help but think the real reason you were recruited was because of me."

"They recruited me because my background in bio-engineering makes me an expert on alien physiology!" Alex said, not believing Kara's word. "And yeah, it helps I shared a bed room with one."

"I'm leaving now. Unless you want to try and stop me, which I wouldn't." Kara said, wanting to get away from all of this as it was a lot to take in.

Alex sighed as she watched her go and Hank walked up to her. "I know you don't want to hear this Agent Danvers, but she's dangerous. You of all people should know that." Alex gave one last sigh as she continued to look in the direction Kara went.

* * *

 ** _The next morning at Cat-Co.…._**

* * *

Kara sighed as her mind was still in a haze with everything that happened. Learning about Alex and that she worked for a government organization specifically made to hunt down aliens was something that hurt her even though she understood the need for it, given the Fort Rozz escapees.

She then walked through the elevator that had just opened up and started to make her way towards some glass doors. She currently wore a pink dress shirt that was tucked into her dark maroon pants. She also carried Cat's regular latte and some doughnuts for herself. Just as she walked through the glass doors, she heard the T.V nearby displaying some news about her.

"Miss Grant dubbed National City's new female hero, Supergirl!"

This got a surprised and somewhat frustrated look on Kara's face as she quickly made her way to Cat's office.

"Super _girl_!? We can't name her that!" said Kara as she angrily placed Cat's latte on a nearby glass table on her office and placed her purse on the carpet floor.

Cat who was watching the various T.V screens behind her desk on the back wall while sitting comfortably in her brown soft leather chair, spun around and placed her hands on her desk. " _We_ didn't."

Kara caught onto what she meant and awkwardly adjusted her glasses. "Right. I'm sorry." While she was not a big fan of the whole idea of dressing in a costume and being given a title for being a superhero, given the fact that it never happened on Krypton when she healed many people with her special healing powers, it now felt important to her since she was a superhero now. And being called girl rather than a woman did feel like somewhat of an insult to her since she had been through enough that she had become a woman a long time ago. "I-I just…I don't want to minimize the importance of this. A female superhero…shouldn't she be called Super _woman_."

"Sorry darling, I just can't hear you over the loud color of your cheap pants." Said Cat in a mocking and sarcastic tone as she looked at Kara's dark maroon pants.

Kara began pacing in front of Cat's desk. "If we call her Supergirl, something less then what she is, doesn't that make us guilty of being…anti-feminist?" Cat gave Kara a mocking stare. "Didn't you say she is a hero?"

"I'm the hero. I stuck a label on the side of this girl. I branded her. She will forever be linked to Cat-Co.., to the Tribune, to me. And what do you think is so bad about _girl_?" Cat then stood up from her chair. "I'm a girl." She then walked around her desk, towards Kara. "Ans your boss, and powerful and rich and hot and smart. So, if you perceive Supergirl as anything less then excellent, isn't the real problem you? And if your so smart Kiera, give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you."

Kara looked at Cat in the eyes, not sure what to say thinking that she might be losing her job soon. However, before she could say a word, someone form behind her spoke up.

"I printed it! And its in even higher resolution then you hoped for!" said James as he walked up to Kara and Cat with a file in his hands and a smile on his face.

"James. You are interrupting a very craftily worded termination." Said Cat as she walked around her desk and sat in her chair.

"Kara wanted to surprise you. She has a friend that works at West National City Bank." Cat gave him and Kara a confused look. "The branch that got robbed."

"Right! Right. Yes, I went there." Said Kara, deciding to play along but still very confused as to where James was going with this. "Yeah, it took me a while to park my car, the streets…the one-way streets are so confusing." James cleared his throat and Kara stopped her awkward rambling. "You tell it so much better."

"Kara convinced her source to allow us to use a photograph she captured." Said James as he walked to Cat and opened the file, revealing a picture of Supergirl when she was stopping the bank robbery.

"You got a clean image of Supergirl?" Cat gave Kara a shocked and dubious look. "Kiera, if you can't take credit when you do something well, you're going to be at the bottom of the pile forever." Said Cat in a stern tone and Kara looked down for a second. "But muzzle's off. You bought yourself for another day."

Kara and James then left the office. As Kara walked beside James, she did feel grateful to him for helping her but also angry that he thought she couldn't handle it herself. "Thank you for that, but I was handling the situation."

"Oh yeah? And what was your plan? To get yelled at and fired because that was working." Said James in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't need you or anyone else fighting my battles for me!" Kara then stopped walking as her ears started ringing in pain and then she heard a voice.

 _"I'm communicating at 50 000 hertz. If you can hear this, you were not born on Earth."_

"Are you okay?" James asked Kara.

"Yeah. I need to go get some water." Kara then quickly walked away.

 _"Painful isn't it?"_ Kara continued walking towards the roof of the building as her ears and mind was in a lot of pain but she tried her best to hide it. _"The humans of National City will suffer 10 times this pain if you don't face me! Meet me at the National City power plant. How many innocent people are going to die until you prove your not a coward! Daughter of Alura."_

Kara burst through the doors of the roof of Cat-Co. and took off her glasses and clothing as she wore her Supergirl outfit underneath. She then flew into the air and made her way to National City's power plant.

Once she made it there, she landed near a large water tank and started to use her X-Ray vision to scan her surroundings but found that her vision could not see past any of the metal structures but she did hear a faint beating sound. "Clever. Picking a spot lined with lead." Said Kara as she started walking forward. "But I can still hear your heart beat."

That's when a figure from behind the nearby water tank leaped high into the air and landed behind Kara. This got her to immediately turn around but she received a back handed punch that sent her flying backwards.

Kara slowly got off from the ground and glared at the bald man with a beard who wore a dark blue dress shirt and blue jeans. "On my planet, females bow before males."

"This is not your planet." Said Kara in an angry voice.

"You look like Alura."

"How do you know my mother's name!?"

"You don't easily forget the name of the woman who condemned you to prison!" angrily said Vartox.

"Fort Rozz? What does that have to do with her?"

"She was our judge, and jailor! Can't kill her, so killing you will have to do."

Kara eyes hardened in fury as she launched herself on the ground and landed a powerful two-handed punch onto Vartox's chest, sending him flying and crashing into a stone wall. Vartox quickly got back up and ducked under Kara's punch. She then turned around and tried to punch him again, only for it to be blocked by his hand before he landed a powerful attack on her abdomen. Vartox then grabbed Kara by her throat and threw her towards a large building.

She crashed into it and landed within as some electricity sparked due to some broken wires. Kara got back up only to receive a powerful kick from Vartox who had jumped through the hole Kara had made. She crashed through some metal poles and some more large thick wires were ripped apart and more electricity started sparkling here and there.

"Just because you wear that symbol on your chest, doesn't mean your him. Fighting him would be an honor. Fighting you, its just exercise." Said Vartox in a mocking tone which served to anger Kara more.

Kara swung at Vartox which he easily dodged. She swung twice more but they were blocked by his arms. He then grabbed her arm and threw her into a large pile of wires with electricity sparkling over her. Vartox walked over to Kara and glared at her. "You actually think you'll be able to stop me? Stop any of us?" He grabbed her by the arm again and threw her, this time with more force causing her to crash out of the building they were in, and then crash into a large amount of big and long metal rods tied to a truck.

Vartox jumped out of the building and stomped his foot onto Kara's chest as she was lying on her back. This caused her to grab the foot and groan in pain. She then moved her head to the side in order to dodge the axe that Vartox just swung, intending to decapitate her. Kara then took this opportunity to kick Vartox in the chest and get back on her two feet.

Vartox who managed to regain his bearings from the kick, threw this axe towards Kara and while she did her best to dodge, the axe's blade still managed to graze her a bit on her shoulders. This caused her to grab her shoulder as for the first time since she's been on earth, she felt physical pain.

Vartox took advantage of her distraction to run forward, grab her by the neck, then lift her up and slam her back down onto one of the large metal polls behind her, causing it to cave in. He continued to hold her by the neck and started to squeeze it. "Now you know what it feels like to bleed. Soon, your whole city will bleed."

Kara glared at him as she tried to use her strength to loosen the grip he had on her neck but wasn't making much progress. Vartox then began to use both of his hands to choke her and Kara was struggling to stay conscious with the lack of air.

Right then, a large explosion went off behind them, causing Vartox to look back. He and Kara both then noticed a military style helicopter above them that was firing missiles at Vartox. This caused the alien to quickly abandon his fight with Kara and run away.

Kara then saw a figure sliding down a rope from the helicopter. The figure landed and took off their helmet, revealing Alex's face, and she then ran to Kara. Alex then pressed a button on a radio attached to her uniform. "Trap 1, pursue the hostile."

 _"Copy that."_ replied a male voice as the helicopter continued to fire missile after missile towards the running Vartox who eventually made one big leap to get away.

Meanwhile, back with Alex, she gently helped a frightened and hurt Kara. "Hey. Hey I'm here. I got you. I got you."

* * *

 ** _A short while later, in the infirmary at the DEO at the outskirts of National City…._**

* * *

Alex took some tweezers and pulled out a small shard of Vartox's axe that was stuck there. This caused the small wound on Kara's arm to instantly heal and disappear as it was never there.

"You're going to be okay." Said Alex in a comforting tone as she placed the small metal shard in a small tube.

"How did that hurt me?" asked Kara.

"You're not indestructible Kara." Said Alex as she walked to a computer with two monitors.

Hank who was standing beside the computer with his hands crossed, added a few words of his own, "Nice move, nearly letting that alien cut you in half." He then turned to look at Alex who had just placed the small tube she placed the shard in, inside a small cylindrical shaped scanner wired to the computer. "If we can ID his weapon, it may give us a way to defeat him." Hank then looked at the information presented on the monitor and chuckled before taking the tube with the metal shard. "Look at that, you did help." He then walked out of the infirmary.

"Did you know about my mom? That she was the one who locked up all of those aliens." Asked Kara.

Alex walked up to her sister and took off her white gloves. "Its why I didn't want you going out there. Showing yourself. Showing this." She then pointed to the house of El coat of arms on Kara's chest. "The Fort Rozz escapees would give anything to get revenge on your mother and the only way they can do that now is to hurt you. I'm trying to protect you!" Alex exclaimed.

"You were right. The world doesn't need me." Said Kara not just feeling bad about learning about her mother and the Fort Rozz escapees but also at how worthless she felt when at Vartox's mercy. Compared to how well Elros fought when up against 50 aliens that each were 5 times more vicious and stronger then Vartox was, she was utterly pitiful in her mind. With a sigh she got off of the bed she was sitting on and went out of the infirmary, leaving Alex to watch with a sad frown.

* * *

 ** _Later that night at Kara's home…._**

* * *

Kara was wearing a short sleeved top and soft green pajama pants and currently seated on her sofa. She held the locket Elros had given her and had it opened up as she looked at the picture inside. On the left side, she saw a picture of her and the entire house of El family being displayed by a large holographic screen, while on the right it was Elros with the small Anitos household family.

She missed her family so much. But more so, her heart and soul missed Elros so much that it was unbearable. She didn't how she had managed to even continue living without him in her life. It was like someone had torn apart her very being and now she was struggling to even keep herself together. Not only not knowing if Elros was even alive or not but now the added guilt of not being able to honor his or her family's memory and failing to defeat a single alien even with her superpowers.

It made Kara feel pathetic.

She was then broken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. Kara used her X-Ray vision and saw that it was Alex and made no motion to get up and open it.

"Kara, its me Alex. Can we talk?"

After a few moments of silence, Kara said, "Its open."

Alex walked through the door and noticed Kara was sitting on the couch but what was interesting and surprising for her is that she had her most treasured necklace in her hands and the locket was open. Kara never had opened that locket around anyone, not even her. And now that it was, she was able to see the holographic screen it projected and the image of Kara and her family as well as some other group of people.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Alex as she put her purse on the ground and sat beside Kara.

"I miss them so much. I miss him so much?" choked out Kara, barely able to hold her tears in.

"Who's him?" asked a confused Alex.

Kara then pointed to Elros in the picture with his family when he was 14. "He…I…I loved him so much…and I still love him…with all my heart." With those few words, Kara's dam broke as she began crying heavily and held onto Alex like she was her lifeline.

Meanwhile, Alex was quite shocked to hear this. Kara had always been very adamant on never dating anyone or even trying to find love even when it was presented in front of her. She was always confused as to why Kara acted this way but now it was becoming clearer. "Where is he?" Asked Alex after a while since Kara had calmed down.

"I…I don't know. I don't know if he's alive or dead, if he's happy or not. Not knowing about him…and knowing my entire family…my entire world…is gone. Its been tearing me inside for so long…I don't know if I can keep going Alex." Said Kara in a lost and broken tone.

Alex sighed as this was the first time she had seen this side of Kara. Despite being sisters for 13 years, Kara was always so reluctant to open up and while she had told her about her family, this was the first time Alex had heard more about Kara and her love life. Not knowing how to comfort her sister, she decided to speak what came to her.

"Before you came to live with us…I was the star. And then…how could I compete with you? Someone who could touch the stars…had beauty surpassing the stars. You know I was happy when you decided not to use your powers. You feeling like less somehow made me feel like more. And now I can see that you have been suffering far more then I could ever understand Kara. I'm not sure if I can ever understand what you went through and are still going through. I know you miss them…miss him but even if they're gone, you should keep their memories close to your heart Kara. Keep their memories close and use it to for strength because the world needs you Kara. Needs you to fly."

Kara internally gave a bittersweet smile. Kara had said the same thing to Elros before he went to become King and fight in the war. Those same words were now being said by her sister to try and help her. "I can't Alex. I'm not strong enough."

"You can Kara. You are the strongest person I know and many people believe in you. Me and mom believe in you. And if they were here right now, I know your family and he would believe in you too." Alex then grabbed her purse and took out a hexagonal shaped prison device that was gray in color and had some writing on it.

"That's Kryptonese writing." Kara said as she held the device and examined it.

"Hank and his old team recovered it from the pod that brought you to Earth."

Kara took the prism and placed it on a nearby table before pushing a small button at the top, causing a small blue crystal to come out of the device. The small crystal then lit up and projected a holographic image of Alura Zor-El, Kara's mother. But rather then a still image, Alura was actually looking at Kara as if she was really here.

"Mom…" Kara said with tears in her eyes.

"Kara. My brave daughter." Said Alura with a big smile. "By now you have become the woman I know you would grow up to be. And though you were sent to Earth to protect young Kal-El, your destiny is not tied to his. There is no correct path in life. You will lose your way many times but what's important is that you always find your way back to the brave girl you always were and will be. Be wise, be strong, and always be true to yourself."

Kara walked forward, extending her hand to touch her mother, only for the projected image to fade away. This caused Kara to shed tears as gazed at the place the projection of her mother was. After, a few moments, Kara managed to regain her composure as strength and will filled her once more. She then turned to look at Alex and wiped away her tears before asking, "So what do we do now?"

"First things first, you need to change." Said Alex with a smile that Kara returned and nodded.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later at the DEO…._**

* * *

Alex and Kara, who was in her Supergirl outfit, walked into the main room of the DEO, past some glass rooms and approached Hank who was standing in front of the various screens and computers on one side of the large room with other DEO agents there.

"Well, if it isn't Agent Danvers and her sister from another planet." Said Hank as he walked up to them.

"She's here to help us fight Vartox." Said Alex with a confident tone.

"I told you I don't trust aliens."

Alex turned to look at Kara and then back at Hank. "There is no one I trust more! Like her cousin she was sent here to help us and if you want anymore of my help, your going to let her."

Before Hank could even reply, a female voice called out, "I found Vartox. Sir. Ma'ams." The woman has a blue dress shirt and black pants, light brown skin and black eyes.

Hank walked up to the woman and Alex and Kara followed. "Where?" Hank asked.

"The sliver of metal you extracted from Supergirl's arm. It has a unique nuclear thumbprint. Satellites picked him up heading towards the city."

"Vartox said he was ready to start killing humans. Looks like tonight's the night."

"Order a strike team to intercept." Said Hank.

"Your men will not be able to stop him." Said Kara with a fierce tone.

"Thank you for your opinion Ms. Danvers." Said Hank in a loud tone.

Kara walked up to the man. "Director Henshaw! People of this city will die because of something I did! I started this, you have to let me stop this." She said in a pleading tone.

Hank gazed into her eyes and only saw pure determination and the sheer amount he saw surprised him greatly but he did not show any emotion on his face. After, a moment of silence he said, "Make sure you win."

Kara nodded and sped out of the DEO, intending to stop Vartox once and for all.

* * *

 ** _A few moments later with Kara…._**

* * *

Kara just landed on the road some distance away from National City. She then saw a large truck driving towards her and with her super vision, managed to see it was Vartox who was driving the truck.

 ** _"Do you have eyes on the target?"_** asked Hank through the communication ear piece Kara had.

"I got him!" Kara said fiercely before she stood her ground and let the large truck ram into her. This caused Vartox to be launched out of the window thanks to physics while the engine of the truck exploded due to the collision.

Kara walked forward as the entire truck behind her exploded and sent some flaming metal pieces flying everywhere, making her look like quit the badass.

Vartox glared at the woman and grabbed his axe that had conveniently landed right next to him when he was thrown out of the truck. "You never should have come back for more!"

Kara glared at him before launching herself off of the ground and towards him, intending to punch him in the face. Vartox quickly reacted to this however, and dodged the punch and managed to grab her foot but Kara used her other foot to kick him in the face causing him to let go.

Kara landed on the ground and glared at a now angry Vartox who recklessly charged towards Kara but she instantly retaliated with a powerful knee to his chin, sending him flying a few feet upwards and then crashing to the ground. Vartox attempted to get up, only to receive a powerful punch to his face, sending him to crash down to the ground again.

Kara tried to punch him again while he was down but Vartox managed to catch it and land a punch of his own, sending Kara flying backwards while Vartox grabbed his axe that was beside him. Kara flew forward and kicked Vartox on his chest with both of her feet, sending the alien flying backwards, crashing into the flaming truck, causing it to be split in two and then crash to the ground.

Kara ran forward to the down Vartox, lifted him up slightly and launched a devastating upper-cut, causing him to fly into the air a bit and crash into a large chunk of the road that had been taken out due to their fighting. Kara jumped a top the chunk of the road and Vartox took this chance to swing his axe at her but Kara easily dodged by leaning to the side and punching him in the stomach. Vartox then swung his axe backwards towards her head, but Kara ducked under it and punched, Vartox's knee that had become exposed due to the reckless swing. This caused him to kneel in pain.

Kara then used her knee to kick his face again causing him to stumble back a bit. This move was the last straw for Vartox seeing as a how a woman of all people was somehow managing to beat him. So, he took the axe above his head and swung it down onto Kara, intending to slice her body in half but Kara had other plans. She immediately caught the swing by grabbing Vartox's arms and held him there.

She then began channeling her solar radiation power into her eyes and followed the plan like Alex had told her. She eventually launched two beams of blue energy of immense heat that hit the axe on its blade.

Vartox kept trying to push the axe closer towards Kara but it would not move given her strong grip on his arms. The blade of the axe started to turn orange as the entire axe began to heat up due to the heat vision and Vartox finally managed to notice the danger. Due to the self generating atomic charge that powered up the axe reaching a temperature of around 2500 degrees Celsius, anymore heat and the axe would explode.

And that's just what happened after a few more moments of Kara's heat vision heating up the axe, causing it to eventually explode, sending Vartox flying back with a large burn on his face while Kara stood her ground and remained unharmed and unfazed.

She stared at Vartox's bloody and burnt form. "Its over."

"You think I'm afraid? You have no idea what's coming!" said Vartox before he took a small shard of the remains of his axe near him and plunged it through his heart.

This did not make flinch Kara since she had seen quite a bit of death and destruction as a 13-year old kid when a portion of the Chthonic Alliance had invaded Krypton.

 ** _"Great job Kara."_** Said Alex in a proud tone.

"Thanks." Said Kara with a small smile before her heart thumped. It beat loudly and she began to feel something she had not felt in a very long time. The same connection that always sparked when Elros was near her. Her breath stopped as she couldn't believe she was feeling this again.

 ** _"Kara, our satellites just picked up a meteor entering our atmosphere. It will crash 2 miles north of your position so thankfully its away from National City."_** Said the frantic voice of Alex.

Kara heard her sister and looked at the sky, and saw a fire ball heading towards Earth's surface.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES! PLEASE READ!**

 **Well that concludes the first official chapter of this story after the prologue. There are a few differences as I'm sure many of you have noticed when compared to the cannon. Note that while I will be sticking to the cannon for the first season and after that is when I will be deviating to my own arcs of the story which I'm sure you will all find very interesting.**

 **And now its time for Elros arrival but how will the first meeting of Elros and Kara go?**

 **Note that this time around, their will be some development in Elros and Kara's relationship and while it won't be fast, it won't be too slow either. Even though Elros and Kara know each other and Kara loves him, their will be many challenges they have to overcome for their relationship to become real, especially from Elros' side.**

 **So, continue reading and I promise the wait for the chapters will be worth it.**

 **Please make sure to review and give comments on how I can improve my writing or storyline. You can also PM me with questions you may have regarding this story or any other stories I may be doing.**

 **Also make sure to read "Two Legends, One Fate" as I could use support in that story just as I could use lots of support in this story as well.**

 **Until next time -**

 **Peace**


	3. When Fates Collide

**Chapter 2: When Fates Collide**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises/T. V shows I will be using in this story in any way shape or form! This story is made purely for entertainment purposes!**

 **Author Notes, MAKE SURE TO READ BEFORE READING STORY!**

 **Methods of Interaction:**

"Normal speech"

"SHOUTING"

 _"_ _Speaking with telepathy or soul bond"_

 ** _"_** ** _Communication through ear piece"_**

'Thoughts'

*Sounds*

 **"** **Demonic Voice"**

("Other language being translated to English")

[Robotic voice]

 **~Play this music video~**

 **Character Appearances:**

 **Elros looks like Jensen Ackles with the body shaped as Ulisses Jr.**

 **Kara looks like her cannon appearance but curvier.**

 **All of the other characters look like their cannon appearance.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As Kara looked to the sky, she saw a giant fire ball heading a couple miles north of her. Her heart was beating heavily and her breath was caught in her throat as she felt a connection to her soul she thought she would never feel again. She felt Elros again through the powerful bond they shared and it was becoming stronger and stronger by the second, even more so when she stared at the incoming fire ball. She didn't know what to make of this or how it is even possible.

Kara couldn't take this feeling any longer and launched herself in the air towards the fire ball. She eventually reached it and it blazed past her but the one thing she was that it was not an large piece of rock from space but rather a ship. A ship whose design was very similar to a Xenomorph/Wraith dart and cruiser but slightly different, not counting the fact that it was on fire. Now curiosity and desperation were getting the better of Kara as she wanted to know why she was feeling Elros again and why it only got stronger when she was right near the ship. So, she flew after the ship and managed to grab onto the back of it and slow its fall down so that when it reached the sandy ground of the badlands on the outskirts of National City, the ship skidded to a stop.

She then opened her mouth a little and blew a large of cold air that reached freezing temperatures. The large amount of cold white wind managed to take out the fire that had surrounded the ship as well as bring it to a normal temperature. Now that she was so close to the ship, her heart was beating even harder and she had to know why she felt this way.

So, she found a way to enter the triangular shaped ship with a thin nose, through the back of the ship where there was a small set of organic doors. She ripped open the doors with her brute strength and walked inside, her feeling and connection with Elros getting stronger and stronger.

She walked through a very short corridor, not noticing the ripped-up bodies of a few Xenomorphs and Wraiths that were down a small corridor that was connected to the one she was walking in. Eventually, she reached the bridge of the ship where she saw some dark blue and sometimes pink flesh in numerous areas. However, the moment she saw a figure sitting on the chair in front of the main controls of the ship, near the front window, Kara's breath got lost in her throat. The feeling in her heart was so strong now that her heart was pounding like it would burst out of her chest. She noticed this figure had long black hair and from what she could tell, this being had no clothes on.

As she got closer to the figure, she was able to see black veins running all over the being's body who currently had his face lying down on the pink flesh screen in front of him displaying what she instantly recognized as the Xenomorph's language. When she finally reached the being, she reached her hand out to maybe lift the being's head up in order to see its face. However, the moment her hands made contact with the being's skin, a small spark occurred between them. This small spark was something that only happened when she touched Elros and it was never an electrical spark but rather something that could not be described with words.

"Elros?" Kara said out loud as this was the only conclusion her mind could draw from the fact that she had felt something she had only felt when Elros touched her. Kara then lifted the being's head and got a full view of its face. The man, she concluded, had a scar above his right eye and a triple claw mark across his face. Other then the black veins that seemed to be surrounding his body, his face looked so much like Elros.

She would know since she had spent so much time with him and knew practically every detail about him. The moment her mind and heart confirmed it was him, she practically leaped at him and embraced him with all the love she felt for him. The moment she embraced him however, she noticed something. The feeling she felt of being near him, while it was there as strong as ever, it did not feel like she remembered. When she was near Elros before, she always felt a small loving and soothing feeling. But now…she only received feelings of coldness, loneliness, fear…and being broken.

It was confusing and also a bit frightening. There were so many questions popping up in her head and so many different emotions running through her but one thing that was for certain as that the love of her life kept his promise and came back to her. She felt content having him in her arms for a little while which was in fact half an hour, until she saw the familiar face of her sister Alex, and the director of the DEO, Hank Henshaw along with a squad of heavily armored DEO agents barge into the bridge.

"Fan out! Search this entire ship and see if there are any aliens on board!" commanded Hank as he and Alex walked over to Kara while the other DEO agents began exploring the rest of the slimy organic ship.

"Kara, what's going on?" Alex then noticed how Kara had tears in her eyes and was hugging someone. "Who is this?"

"Its him Alex! Its him! I thought I would never see him again but its really him!" said Kara which served to increase Alex and Hank's confusion.

"What do you mean Kara?" she asked as she placed a soothing hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Its Elros. The man I love." Stated Kara to which Alex's eyes widened.

She then took a closer look at the face of the man that was resting on Kara's chest but failed to see much resemblance with this man and the holographic picture of the young teenager she saw not too long ago. Although, that was mainly because of the large number of black veins covering the man's face and body…who was completely naked. Although Alex would have blushed under normal circumstances, this was not a normal situation.

"Kara, let's take him back to the DEO. Its not safe here at the moment considering there could be some hostile aliens here." Explained Alex.

"I'll get more of our agents here to secure this ship." Said Hank before he contacted the DEO and gave them his orders while also telling them to prepare the medical room for a patient.

* * *

 ** _An hour later, at the DEO…._**

* * *

Hank was walking towards the infirmary of the DEO, to check up on Alex, Kara and their new guest. He had also stationed some more agents around the infirmary mainly because of something disturbing they had found on the ship.

A bunch of pieces of various limbs of several aliens of two unknown species. And given that the man Kara had found was the only being alive on the ship, Hank was now on edge since that man they had just brought could be dangerous.

When he soon arrived at the infirmary room, he saw Kara waiting outside, looking through the glass walls at the man lying on a white bed, who was going in a large white circular device where his body was being scanned and thankfully, his lower body was now covered with a set of pants. The look in Kara's eyes was very surprising at it showed immense love along with various emotions that showed she had questions that she needed answers too just like him.

He stood beside Kara with his arms crossed and gazed at the now half clothed man that was being scanned by their medical tech. "So, who is he Ms. Danvers?" asked Hank in a soft tone.

Kara however, did not hear Hank's question as her mind and heart was so fixated on Elros that she had just tuned out the rest of the world. Hank did not bother repeating the question since he knew she would not answer given the look on her face.

It was only when the scanning stopped and Elros' bed which he was lying in, came out of the circular machine, did Kara move and go into the infirmary room and stand beside Elros' bed and gaze at his face while her hand held onto his. Hank followed her and eventually stood beside Alex who along with a group of scientists were gazing at a screen that was connected to the scanning machine, with amazed looks.

"Status Report!" ordered Hank to which Alex turned around.

"Sir. We don't know what type of alien he is. His physiology does not match any of the physiologies of the known aliens in our database but he does seem to have another organism inside of him and is spread out throughout his body." Explained Alex.

Hank turned his attention to Kara and walked to her before placing a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of the trance she seemed to be in when gazing at the man on the bed's face. "Care to enlighten us on who and what he is Ms. Danvers?"

After a few moments of silence, Kara finally answered. "His name is Elros Anitos and…he's a Valeronian."

"Valeronian?" Alex questioned.

Kara nodded her head. "Their almost identical to Kryptonians other then a few very small differences."

Alex thought about this for a bit before walking back to the screen showing Elros' internal body structure. "But that can't be right Kara. Your saying that Valeronians are very similar to Kryptonians but according to these scans, that man…he's way to different to be even considered a Kryptonian or Valeronian." Kara turned to look at Alex with a confused look on her face. "Come take a look at this."

Kara reluctantly let go of Elros' hand and looked at the screen. It showed Elros' internal body structure, skeleton, muscles, brain and everything of the sort. Her eyes widened when she saw that Alex was indeed right. According to these scans…Elros was not even Valeronian. His internal body structure was completely different.

Kara turned around and used her own X-Ray vision on Elros along with her super hearing and super vision. What she saw surprised her even more. Elros' skeleton was actually made of a very powerful metal and his skeletal structure shape was quite different as well. He has a thick layer of the metal bone under his muscles that provided a large amount of protection to the skeletal structure underneath this layer which was shaped like a normal human skeleton. The only part that wasn't layered with this thick layer of metal were where his joints where, to allow for movement. In addition to this, he had some extra metal bones on his back and lots near his tailbone which would in fact grow wings and a tail if they expanded but Kara did not know this.

In addition to this, her super vision had also allowed her to see that Elros' skin was not skin but in fact scales. These scales were very tiny and invisible to the naked eye. These facts confused her a lot. She could feel it in her heart that this was Elros Anitos, the man she held boundless love for yet he was not Valeronian anymore. She didn't even know how this was possible. Did something happen that made him change like this. The Valeronians had some amazing gene altering technology and with enough time, they could probably change a person's body like this but they based on their culture, they never would have even considered doing this type of thing, much less to their king.

No, it had to be something else but what? What happened to Elros to cause this sort of change.

"Kara?"

Alex's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked at her sister. "I-I-I don't know how this is possible. I know its him. I can feel it in my heart but…let me heal him and we can ask him."

"Heal him?" asked a confused Alex who didn't know about Kara's extraordinary healing powers.

Kara simply nodded her head and walked back towards Elros but Hank quickly put a hand in front of her. "Before you go heal him, Agent Danvers, I would like you to collect a blood sample from him for study please."

Alex looked at Hank and nodded at the order and picked up a syringe from a nearby table and walked to Elros' bed. She gently pressed the needle of the syringe into one of Elros' visible black veins but the needle did not penetrate his skin, or rather scales.

"Activate the Kryptonite emitters." Ordered Hank not sure if they would even work but may as well give it a try.

"What?!" asked an angry Kara because they would be using Kryptonite on Elros.

"Its just for a blood sample Ms. Danvers. Relax." Assured Hank.

Kara did not relax and rather kept a wary eye on Elros, making sure no harm would come to him and Alex was quite surprised at how her sister was acting. How much did this man mean to her? She saw how broken Kara looked earlier today but now, she could see the sheer amount of love she held for this man.

Alex shook herself out of her thoughts and pressed a few buttons on the circular device behind Elros bed and it began to project a green colored light towards Elros. Kara immediately began to feel the effects and dropped to her knees as a response.

"Kara!" Alex shouted as she rushed over to help her sister.

"Just get the blood sample and get it over with!" Kara grunted in annoyance and in pain as she felt the Kryptonite weakening her.

Alex quickly nodded and proceeded to pick up the syringe and place it at Elros' black vein but when she tried to penetrate the skin to get a blood sample, she was surprised to find out that the needle still did not go through. "I still can't penetrate his skin."

Everyone heard and saw this and were a bit surprised but understood seeing as how this man's internal body structure was unlike anything they had ever seen.

However, as soon as those thoughts passed through their heads, they saw Elros shaking a little. Kara noticed this as well and managed to find the strength to get back up on her two feet. "What's happening!"

Alex looked at the screen monitoring him and was surprised to find that the second organism that was living in the man's body was reacting in someway. "The other organism inside of him…its moving." Said Alex.

When everyone turned to look at Elros, they saw the black veins that surrounded his body were now disappearing. According to the monitors the organism was retracting all parts of itself to the back of Elros' neck.

Soon they saw that all of the veins were now gone but not a second later, they heard some squishy sounds and eventually saw a black sludge exiting through a small hole that had just been created from the back of Elros' neck. The black sludge eventually exited Elros' body and was wiggling its way off the bed trying to get away from the Kryptonite's radiation as it was very poisonous to it. The parasite tried to wake Elros up but found that it could not and as such, its only option to survive was to leave its host's body and find a new one.

Everyone in the room had backed up a few steps and looked at the black sludge curiously as they saw it wiggling its way over to Kara. However, the black sludge surprised them all when it released a screeching sound and made a huge leap towards Kara's face. Thankfully, she reacted fast enough and activated her heat vision powers, sending twin beams of turquoise colored energy towards the parasite and vaporizing it down to its last cell. Thankfully, the Kryptonite radiation was on fairly low power so she only lost her invulnerability and not her other powers or she would have been in deep trouble.

"What the hell was that?" asked Hank.

"I'm not sure." Muttered Alex before a groan from Kara brought her out of her shock. She realized the Kryptonite radiation as still affecting her and hence quickly turned off the emitters from the cylindrical shaped machine.

Kara sighed in relief as she felt her weakness fading away and all her strength returned to her.

"What's his status?" asked Hank.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to have a heart or lungs but his brain activity seems to be highly active from what our scans show." Said Alex.

Meanwhile, Kara ignored them and focused on Elros' face and noticed how he looked similar to how he looked when he was 15. Not only that but she immediately had noticed that the connection she had with him, she could feel it much better now and it was stronger then ever before but she now felt how broken Elros seemed to be even more now. She wanted to hold him in her arms and never let go but she needed to wake him up first. So, she placed her hands on Elros' exposed very muscular chest and her body took on a mild golden glow.

This got startled gasps from everyone in the room and they eventually saw, Kara's glow encompasses the man on the bed as well. This went on for a few minutes until eventually the glow died down and Kara was lightly panting while Elros remained unchanged.

Meanwhile, Elros' consciousness was slowly returning to him but he remained unmoving and his eyes were closed shut. He felt very strange since for the first time since as long as he can remember, he no longer felt the presence of the parasite in him. He searched for it in his mind and found that it was not there. This confused him greatly but before he could even dwell on those thoughts he felt multiple presences around him.

So, reacting on instinct, Elros shot his eyes wide open, and immediately jumped off of the bed and attacked the closest being to him and that was Kara.

Kara and everyone in the room were taken by surprise when the man woke up and instantly jumped off of the bed. Kara had no time to react as she was punched and sent flying out of the infirmary room, breaking the glass doors and wall along the way.

Meanwhile, Elros now felt strange as he no longer had the parasite in him, he did not feel a killer instinct in him and he felt his mind being very free. He also felt a strange phantom sensation when he had hit the original figure. But he spent no time dwelling on these thoughts because he wanted answers so Elros used one of his numerous advanced senses he evolved to help him survive and determined that these beings around him, posed no threat to him.

So, with that, Elros charged at the next two figures that were closest to him which were Hank and Alex. He was so fast that neither of them could react before they were grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

("Who are you? Where am I?") spoke Elros in a deep rumbling tone. Despite the 820 million years he spent on Zerus, he still knew how to speak Valeronian because it was this language that the parasite had used to communicate with him.

Neither Hank nor Alex could reply because of his firm and strong grip on their necks. The DEO agents that were outside the infirmary had rushed in when they saw Supergirl being tossed out. They pointed their guns at the man holding the DEO head and one of their agents by their necks.

"DROP THEM NOW!" commanded one of the officers but Elros did not understand them and since they were not a threat to him, he did not care. "DROP THEM NOW OR WE WILL FIRE!"

Elros did not listen and placed his fierce gaze upon Hank and Alex, something that made them shiver in fear. **("Who are you? Where am I?")** Elros spoke, this time in a very fierce demonic tone as metallic wolverine style claws started to appear out of the space between his knuckles and brushes against their skin. Both the claws and voice terrified Hank and Alex but they could not do anything except hopelessly try to release themselves from his grip and fail.

"ELROS!" Kara shouted who had managed to recover from Elros' punch that hurt like hell. She rushed into the infirmary and was standing just a few feet away from him. ("Elros, its me Kara.") said Kara in a soft tone, also speaking Valeronian.

Elros was surprised when he heard a voice speaking to him and in the language, he could understand. When he heard this being say 'Kara', Elros' breath got caught in his throat. He turned his head to gaze at the being who was a couple feet away from him. When his eyes met hers, his eyes widened while her breath stopped. Elros immediately let go of Alex and Hank, causing them to drop to the floor coughing and gasping for air.

Elros looked into this beings' eyes and muttered ("Kara?"). This one word, throughout the hundreds of millions of years he was on Zerus, this one word always brought him strength. This one word always felt so important to him but he could never determine why. It was the one word the parasite always whispered into his head whenever they were near a life and death situation and he was on his last legs.

("Yes, its me.") said Kara with tears in her eyes while she subconsciously placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and healed her hurt throat.

("I know you…Kara?") Elros stated and questioned. ("Kara…it sounds so familiar…and important.") He then mumbled.

("Elros, its me. Don't you remember?") asked Kara as tears were now freely flowing both in happiness and slight fear since it seemed like he had no memories.

("Your Kara?") Kara nodded her head while Alex had helped Hank get back up on his feet after Kara healed her throat.

Elros was in a state of confusion yet there was a strange feeling within him. Without the parasite in him, Elros' mind was free and able to think clearly. He tried to remember in but he could not find a single memory where he saw this being who claimed to be Kara although, for some reason, he believed this being was speaking the truth.

("Where am I?") he asked as his wolverine style, 14-inch claws receded back into his arms which caused the DEO agents to slightly lower their weapons but were still on guard.

("You're on a planet called Earth.") stated Kara.

("Earth. Why am I here?") Elros asked.

("I don't know Elros. You arrived on a ship that seemed to be Xenomorph in design. What happened to you Elros? The last time I saw you, you went to lead the Empyrean Alliance in the war.") said Kara which confused everyone else in the room.

Elros had no idea what Kara was talking about. All he remembered was a moment of non-stop bloodshed, before endless torture and then hundreds of millions of years, wandering Zerus and evolving. ("What are you talking about?")

("You don't remember?") Elros did not reply but the look in his eyes explained that he indeed did not remember. ("Do you remember your family?")

("Family? What is that?") he asked with confusion which caused Kara to cry even more. Alex walked up and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder seeing just how broken she looked. ("What do you remember?")

Elros felt a strange sensation when he saw some clear liquid coming out of Kara's eyes. He somehow felt some pain but it was not physical pain…but rather somewhat similar to the pain he felt when he was tortured a long time ago. ("I-I am Elros Anitos. I am the strongest being among the Zerg. I have lived on Zerus for…for a long time.") stated Elros as that is what most of his memories consisted of.

Kara's sadness went away a bit but now she was really confused. Elros just stated his whole name and the strong connection she always had with him was stronger then ever now that she was a few feet away from him. She knew without a doubt it was him but what did he mean by strongest being among the Zerg. And living on Zerus? He had always lived on Valeron until it was destroyed at which point he lived on another planet but from what she knew before Krypton exploded, Elros had never taken a step on Zerus but her knowledge of what happened to him was very limited.

"Ms. Danvers. Can we talk alone for a bit." Whispered Hank, as he still rubbed his bruised throat.

Kara nodded a bit seeing as how Elros did not remember her and she needed time to think about what to do now. Her love for him did not diminish but she needed to help him find his memories and hopefully get him back. She then turned to Elros and looked at him in the eye again which caused her to hold her breath due to his fierce gaze while Elros' thought that Kara's eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. ("Elros, I'm going to step outside ok. Don't worry, no one here will harm you.")

Elros tilted his head a bit before nodding. His supreme intelligence was slowly unveiling itself with the parasite no longer supressing his mind and hence he could think much more clearly and rationally then he ever could before. ("Okay. No one here is a threat to me.")

Kara gave him one last longing gaze before she stepped out of the room with everyone else following.

Once the scientist, DEO agents, Hank, Alex and Kara were out of the room and standing a few feet away from it Hank turned and looked at Kara with a serious gaze. "I want answers now! Who is he?!" He asked fiercely.

Kara sighed as she knew this was coming. "His name as you know is Elros Anitos. He is…was a Valeronian. I knew him from when I was a kid on Krypton. We were childhood friends and eventually…never mind. Anyways, a short while before Krypton exploded, he was chosen to lead the Empyrean Alliance…" Kara then proceeded to tell the long tale of the Empyrean and Chthonic Alliances, Elros' role in leading Empyrean Alliance and how the galaxy fell into a galactic war. Once she was done, Kara saw shocked looks on everyone's faces as they could not imagine such a terrifying war. And the fact that they would not stand a chance if they were invaded by such fierce aliens.

"So, what your saying is that…man in there is the ruler of this entire galaxy?" Kara nodded. "Wait…if he's here then what does that mean? And how come you have never once mentioned this Kara?" asked Alex.

"I never mentioned it because there would have been no point. If the Empyrean Alliance won then Earth would have lived without ever knowing about the galactic war and if they lost…there is nothing that could have stopped the Chthonic Alliance. Everyone on Earth would have been fed on regardless if everyone knew about this or did not. As far as why Elros is here…I don't know. He says he has lived on Zerus for so long but I don't know how that's possible since Zerus is the home world of the Zerg, one of the races in the Chthonic Alliance. There are so many questions and the only one who can answer them is him. But I can tell you this that I'm sure the Chthonic Alliance has been defeated."

"How can you be so sure Kara? I mean an Alliance of the most hostile and evil aliens in the galaxy. That is something that would be very difficult to stop even with so much advanced technology." Stated Alex.

"Because…Elros was…is special. From what I know before Krypton exploded, Elros had managed to read the Chthonic Alliance so perfectly and was able to predict their movements and had saved his people from destruction when around 1500 ships invaded their planet. It was one of the reasons along with the fact that he was royalty that he was chosen to become a leader. Not only that but the major races of the Empyrean Alliance were all highly advanced and powerful in their own ways. I doubt they could loose with everything they had at their disposal." Firmly stated Kara.

"Regardless, we can't be sure of anything until he confirms it." Said Hank as he digested this information, having already known some of it. "Ms. Danvers, I want you to see if you can get any information out him regarding the war. Until then, I'm going to post more guards outside of the infirmary until I'm sure he is not a threat. For now, I need to go to talk to the president. Agent Danvers, come with me."

As Hank and Alex walked away, Kara sighed and looked back inside the room. Elros was looking around curiously and it was now sinking into her that he was really here. After 13-years of thinking she would never see him again, it was nothing short of a miracle that the man her heart ached for was now right in front of her.

A small smile made its way onto her face as she went back into the infirmary. The moment she stepped through the shattered doors, Elros' eyes were right on her but they did not hold the warmth and love like she remembered but now they were a fierce and wary gaze.

("Kara.")

Kara shivered at the deep, rumbling and masculine tone. She smiled at him something that made Elros feel something strange within him. ("Its been so long since we last saw each other hasn't it?")

Elros looked at her with confusion in his eyes. He could not remember in the hundreds of millions of years ever seeing her but her name…that is something that always gave him strength. It made him wonder if he did in fact know her in his past but somehow forgot. ("I cannot remember ever seeing you Kara.")

Those few words hurt Kara in a way she never thought possible. It was then she realized that even though Elros was within arms reach, he was farther away then she thought possible. ("Is there anything you remember? About your family…about us?") she asked with hope.

Elros saw the look in her eyes and it seemed so foreign to him. Unknown to him, the parasite had killed the majority of emotions in him that would be a hinderance to his survival so trying to understand what Kara was feeling was beyond him at the moment. Regardless he tried to remember her but he came up blank. ("No. I do not remember.")

The hope in Kara shattered and for a few moments silence filled the room until her eyes roamed to her neck lace. She quickly took the locket of the necklace in her hand, ("Do you remember giving me this?")

Elros looked at the object in her hand but still did not remember anything. ("No.")

Kara sighed in sadness but did not give in. She reached out to touch Elros' hand and guide it to the necklace, hoping that touching it would somehow jog his memory.

When Elros saw Kara reaching out for his hand, he reacted on instinct and jerked his hand away, taking the motion as a threat. 820-million on Zerus, with constantly fighting Zerg developed those instincts and he never knew the feeling of warmth, comfort or anything even remotely related to that.

Kara's eyes misted a bit as she saw him jerking away his hand but reeled in her hurt and sadness as she gazed at him lovingly. ("Hey, its alright. I'm not going to hurt you.")

Elros gazed at her with his fierce eyes and reluctantly nodded and reached out his hand to touch hers, knowing that no one around him was a threat to him given how fragile these being's bodies were.

Elros and Kara's hands slowly closed the distance between them until eventually they met. A small spark went through them and they both shivered not only at the pleasure they felt but also the powerful bond they felt with each other.

At that very moment, Elros also saw a small flash of Kara when she was younger. It was very brief but at that moment he realized that Kara was right and that he did know her but somehow forgot. ("I remember you.")

Those few words brought tears to Kara's eyes as hope once again began to flare in her heart like an uncontrollable fire. ("You do?")

Elros nodded his head. ("When we touched…I remembered you and how you looked like when you were younger.")

It was a start but the mere fact that he did remember her, brought so much joy and happiness to Kara's heart. She wanted so badly to hug him and never let go but she remembered how he reacted when she merely went to touch his hand. She knew that something terrible must have happened to him if this was the way he was acting so she had to be patient.

A small silence had enveloped the too as Elros gazed at Kara and was somewhat mesmerized by her smile and the happy look she had on her face while she was lovingly gazing at his face as well. The silence had been eventually broken by him, ("Can you please tell me about this world?")

Kara smiled at him and nodded before she began to explain everything she knew about Earth.

* * *

 ** _With Hank and Alex…._**

* * *

Hank and Alex were currently sitting in two chairs beside each other that were seated around a large ovular shaped table, in front of a large T.V screen. The moment Kara had explained everything to them, Hank had ordered a large squad of DEO agents to be placed outside of the infirmary before he and Alex had made their way to this specific room.

They had then contacted the president of the United States which was currently a woman in her mid-50 fifties, using a special emergency contact that had been given to them. The two then had explained everything they had learned about the galactic war and the man they had in their custody at the moment and the small even that had occurred when he woke up.

It was a lot of information to process for the president especially with learning how outgunned and helpless they were in comparison to many of the races that occupied this galaxy, both friend and foe alike. But after absorbing everything, she looked at them through the screen and asked, "What do you think about this Mr. Henshaw? Is there a chance Earth will be invaded in the future?"

Hank sighed although he was not much shocked given that he already knew some of the information Kara had told them but no one knew that. "I'm not sure Miss President. From what Supergirl has told us, with the amount of time that has passed and the sheer advanced technology the Empyrean Alliance had at its disposal, I think they most likely would have won. Regardless, we can't be too sure of anything until we can confirm from Elros who is the supposed leader of this intergalactic alliance. However, with the memory loss he seems to be suffering from, it may be a while before we can be certain whether or not Earth is in any significant danger."

"I need confirmation before making any decisions on what actions we can take. Make sure that your organization and I are the only ones that know of this information. If this is somehow leaked than it may lead to mass panic." Said the President.

"I agree Miss Present and I can assure you no one but my organization and yourself will know of this information however I may need to inform Superman in the case that he may know of something that maybe able to help in recovering our guest's memory."

The President nodded, giving her go ahead in letting Superman know before her gaze went to Alex who had been awfully quiet the entire time. "What do you think Agent Danvers?"

This brought Alex out of her thoughts about just how much she didn't know about Kara. The President's words processed through her brain and she quickly answered, "I'm placing my trust in Kara. She knows about these alliances and the war then any of us and if she says that there is no doubt that the Empyrean Alliance would win then I believe it. However, I do believe it would be in our best interest to confirm it with Elros so we can be sure." Both Hank and the President nodded in response.

"Let me know of anything new you learn." Ordered the President before the screen went blank.

Hank sighed before turning his gaze to Alex. "What's wrong Agent Danvers? Its not like you to be so quiet."

Alex sighed. "I…its just a lot to absorb. Learning about everything and knowing how much Kara hid from me…it just feels like I don't know her as well as I thought I did."

Hank placed a comforting hand on her shoulder which somewhat surprised Alex, especially when she saw the warmth in his eyes. "While I know it may seem bad with how much she kept hidden, I'm not sure if its in our place to judge or even feel angry. Keep in mind she did lose her whole world both figuratively and literally." Internally frowning in sadness since he knew exactly how Kara felt regarding the destruction of her home and family. "Just give her time and if you get the chance, sit down and talk to her."

Alex nodded her head, feeling the sadness and slight anger leaving her. "Thank you." She said in complete sincerity, thinking for a second that Hank for that short heart to heart conversation, Hank looked at her like she was his daughter.

Alex made a note to herself to talk to Kara when she got the chance and perhaps strengthen their relationship since at the moment it felt a bit strained to her.

* * *

 ** _With Hank…._**

* * *

Hank walked his office which was average in size and had a desk made of mahogany wood, a triple monitor computer that was highly advanced thanks to the high tech the DEO had available. He sat down in his leather chair before making a brief call using the phone on his desk to order a DEO agent named Vasquez to get some books on the English language and deliver it to Kara and inform her to teach Elros about their language to eliminate the communication barrier that was between them at the moment.

Once that was done he took a deep breath before calling the last person he would want to call for help but with the current situation he did not have much of a choice. As such, he took out his personal cell phone and scrolled through his list of contacts before tapping on one that said 'Clark Kent'.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello?"_** came a masculine voice from the end of the communication line.

"Hello Clark." Hank replied.

 ** _"_** ** _Hank? I'm surprised you called me of all people."_** Said Clark, remembering the huge disagreement that happened between him and Hank.

"Believe me, I wouldn't if I didn't need to." Said Hank with a sigh.

 ** _"_** ** _Okay…why did you call me?"_** asked Clark with his curiosity peaked.

"Just a few hours ago we had a meteorite crash a couple miles North-East of National City. Only it was not a meteorite but actually a ship. From what your cousin told us, it's a…" Hank said before he was interrupted.

 ** _"_** ** _WAIT! Kara is working with the DEO?!"_** Clark exclaimed in anger and surprise.

"Yes. Although she only worked with us for a couple days. Anyways, can you please let me finish!" stated Hank fiercely which got Clark to stay quiet since he knew Hank only used that tone of voice when he was very serious. "Now, as I was saying, your cousin said that the ship was Xenomorph in design. I'm not sure if you are aware of what they are or the fact that they are the leaders of the Chthonic Alliance."

 ** _"_** ** _No, I have no clue what your talking about."_** Said Clark.

Hank sighed in response. "Look, I'll tell you everything later but for now I need to know something. Do you know of anything that maybe be able to help in recovering someone's memory even if they are experiencing some form of amnesia?"

Clark stayed silent for a bit as he thought if something like that existed but came up blank. **_"I'm sorry but I don't anything that can do that. But I will go to the Fortress of Solitude when I can and see if I can find anything."_**

"Thank you." Hank said with some reluctance. "If you do find anything that even has the smallest possibility of memory recovery then can you bring it here? Even if you don't find anything just come here anyways. I'll inform you of everything then."

 ** _"_** ** _Ok."_** Clark said in a tone that either way he would get answers.

The line was then cut and Hank placed his phone in his pant's pocket. He then closed his eyes as his mind started to drift back to his home and his family. How he missed them more then anything and wanted them back but he knew that was not going to happen.

* * *

 ** _With Kara and Elros…._**

* * *

Kara had spent the past two hours explaining everything she could about Earth. From its beauty to the race of humans inhabiting it. Elros had absorbed everything Kara had told her and learned quite a bit about the planet from just her words although he was more enraptured by her smile and how beautiful she looked when she spoke but he still couldn't understand the strange feelings he felt. They were warm, comforting and something he couldn't describe.

It was only when a female human had appeared in front of the broken glass doors of the infirmary did Kara stop talking and her as well as his gaze went to the woman. She had very short black hair that was closely cut to meet military standards, black eyes and an above average beautiful face. She wore the typical black-colored DEO outfit consisting of a black full sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Ma'am." She said a bit awkwardly before stepping into the room while the several armed DEO agents outside of the infirmary tensed and kept a wary eye on the man sitting on the bed. "Mr. Henshaw told me to give you these books, pen and paper and see if you can, teach him how to speak, read and write English." Said Agent Vasquez as she handed Kara a stack of books while supressing the blush that was creeping up at the sight of the rugged handsome man on the bed.

"Thank you." Merely replied Kara to which Vasquez nodded and made her way out of the room.

Kara placed the books, pen and paper on the bed in front of Elros and he gave her a curious look. ("I'm going to teach you English, the language the people here use so you can communicate with them better.")

Elros simply nodded his head before Kara went about teaching him the basics of English. She first connected the English alphabet with the Valeronian alphabet before proceeding to teach him about words. Elros absorbed everything like a big sponge as every single word that came out of Kara's mouth became engraved in his memory.

A couple hours later is when Alex came into the room. "Hey Kara."

"Oh, hey Alex!" Kara replied with a happy smile.

"Its pretty late right now. You should go home and get some sleep. You do have work tomorrow."

Kara's eyes widened before she looked up at the clock above the broken door of the infirmary and saw that it was around 2 in the morning. Despite this fact, she was still reluctant to go since she had just gotten Elros back after 13 long years and she did not want let him out of her sight for even a moment.

Alex had easily read Kara, given how she was looking at Elros and put a comforting hand on her shoulders. "He's not going anywhere Kara. Come back tomorrow after work and he'll be right here."

Kara looked at Alex before looking back at Elros and sighed before nodding her head. ("I have to go now Elros. But I promise I'll be back very soon.")

Elros simply nodded his head before he went back to reading the books given to him since now he had somewhat of a firm grasp on the letters of the language. He ignored the strange phantom sensation of pain at having Kara be away from him mainly because he did not know what to make of it.

Kara gave him one last longing gaze before she left the room with Alex. "Want to come home with me?" Kara asked Alex as they walked towards the main room of the DEO.

"I can't. I have a lot of work to do at the moment." Said Alex with a sigh. This would have been the perfect opportunity to talk to Kara but with how much work was piled on her at the moment, especially with Elros' arrival, it would be nigh impossible to have free time for quite some time.

"Ok." Said a bit downtrodden Kara.

"But when I do get free, can we spend some time together?" asked a hopeful Alex.

"Sure!" Kara exclaimed with a bright smile. She then hugged her sister before making her way out of the DEO, all the while getting a strange phantom sensation of sadness from being away from Elros but she ignored it, thinking it was just because she finally found him after 13 years. And she was going to meet him tomorrow and pretty much everyday onwards.

As she flew through the city and felt the nice cold breeze on her face, she felt happier then ever as it finally sunk in that Elros was really her. With a gleeful smile, Kara sped towards her apartment unaware of just how much her life will change from this point onwards.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Done!**

 **Sorry if this seems like a very short chapter, but I plan on separating my chapters regarding specific events that happen in each one since I felt like I was cramming too much in the chapters for Stronger United.**

 **Also, I apologize if Elros' meeting or interaction with the DEO and Kara was a bit disappointing in a sense, but I recently caught a cold and have been sick so I'm not at my A-game at the moment.**

 **Another thing I would like to inform you all about is that I will be working on the prologue for "Within the Shadows" which is a story set in an AU (Alternate Universe) of "United We Rise", where Elros and his brother Ronan are Black ops special agents apart of a super soldier program.**

 **I hope you look forward to this story as I will be working on it alongside United, We Rise and will give it my all to constantly update both stories at a nice even pace.**

 **Note that I have for now stopped writing Two Legends, One Fate and will resume it when me and BookPrincess32 are done our current stories. Also, we are pretty out of it regarding that story but don't worry as it will be finished.**

 **Please make sure to review and give comments on how I can improve my writing or storyline. You can also PM me with questions you may have regarding this story or any other stories I may be doing.**

 **Until next time -**

 **Peace** **?**


	4. The Struggles From Within

**Chapter 3: The Struggles From Within**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises/T. V shows I will be using in this story in any way shape or form! This story is made purely for entertainment purposes!**

 **Author Notes, MAKE SURE TO READ BEFORE READING STORY!**

 **Methods of Interaction:**

"Normal speech"

"SHOUTING"

 _"_ _Speaking with telepathy or soul bond"_

 ** _"_** ** _Communication through ear piece or phone"_**

'Thoughts'

*Sounds*

 **"** **Demonic Voice"**

("Other language being translated to English")

[Robotic voice]

 **~Play this music video~**

 **Character Appearances:**

 **Elros looks like Jensen Ackles with the body shaped as Ulisses Jr.**

 **Kara looks like her cannon appearance but curvier.**

 **Superman looks like the one from "Man of Steel" as he looks way cooler then the one from the show.**

 **All of the other characters look like their cannon appearance.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kara was currently wearing a plain, very light pink colored sleeveless dress that went down to her knees, her traditional glasses, and she had a nice black purse hanging from her shoulders. With the light mahogany colored lipstick, she had on her beauty was mind blowing and was turning heads as she walked through the elevator and past some glass doors with Cat's latte and doughnuts in her hand.

Winn walked up to her with an iPad in his hand and while momentarily stunned by the beauty of his long-time crush, he managed to regain his composure fairly quickly seeing how Kara always was this beautiful looking. "I-If I believe the comments on the website, they mentioned a female vs. reptilian boxing match in the desert outside of the city?" asked Winn in a quiet tone with disbelief in his voice.

"I'll tell you all about it on our next crime fighting lunch hour." Said Kara with a small smile not because of the fact that she had won that battle but because of what happened afterwards. Elros had come back into her life and she just could not believe how happy it made her feel. Although she was deeply saddened by the fact that he did not have his memories, just having him there was enough to make her heart soar although she would be happier if she did not have to come to work and would rather spend her time with Elros. Alas, this job was an important part of her life on earth so rather hesitatingly, she had gotten herself out of bed this morning and made her way to CatCo.

"Wait so the Super Friends are back?!" asked Winn in a quiet but excited tone.

"We're not calling ourselves that." said Kara with a shake of her head as she walked to her desk and go about her duties.

A few hours later, she was going towards the elevator to pick up some mail for Cat Grant, when James came up to her and walked beside her. "Want to grab some lunch?"

"Um…sure." Asked a surprised and confused Kara not sure where that came up from.

"I mean you must be hungry after burning all those calories from fighting an axe-wielding alien." Said James with a smile as he stepped into the elevator while Kara stared at him, wide-eyed. "Meet me on the roof." James finally said as the elevator doors closed.

Kara stood they're in shock for a few moments before she looked around for a few seconds making sure no one was nearby to hear what James just said in a louder then normal tone. This just confirmed what she already knew that James knew about who she was. She would have a nice talk with Clark about asking her before revealing her to someone even if that someone was a friend.

So, with a sigh, she pressed the button for the elevator and waited before proceeding to make her way to the roof of CatCo. A few minutes later, she opened the doors that led to the roof and saw James standing a few metres away from the edge of the helipad landing, looking at the great view of National City. He had a black t-shirt and black jeans on and held a medium sized white box in one arm.

She walked up to him, standing a few feet away before crossing her arms. "So, you knew." She stated rather then questioned. "He told you?" This time both questioning and stating in mild irritation but it did not show on her face.

James was momentarily stunned by how beautiful Kara looked and his attraction towards her was growing day by day. He managed to regain his composure within the second and responded, all the while not knowing Kara was a bit irritated but not him but rather at Clark. "Well he knew that I was trying to expand my own horizons. So, as a favour he asked me to expand them here, National City. Hang out…be near you."

This caught Kara off-guard a bit as although Clark was a bit overprotective of her, he would not have sent someone to look after her like he did James unless he suspected she would do something reckless…like become a superhero like him. "Wait so he wanted me to do this?" James stayed silent but his eyes said the answer clearly to Kara. "Why didn't he just tell me?"

"Because he wanted to choose it for yourself. Same way he did." Kara sighed in understanding as she felt gratitude for her cousin. "Its what makes a hero Kara." James then handed the white box he was holding to her. "Here. From him."

Kara took the box and took the lid off. A fond sigh escaped her lips as she saw a bundle of red cloth and took it in her hand. "It's the blanket he was wrapped in as a baby."

"Apparently this cape won't shred." James said with a smile.

Kara didn't hear his words as the blanket brought up some fond memories of Krypton and of her spending time with Kal-El for 2 weeks when he was a baby before Krypton exploded. "Thank you." Said Kara not only to James but to Rao as she not only got a piece of Krypton back today but also the love of her life.

"He's really proud of you." Said James as he became mesmerized by Kara's beautiful smile which he didn't know was not directed at him. "Me too." Kara simply nodded her head. "Now don't you have a city to protect? You know, up, up and away?" said James while pointing to the sky.

Kara nodded since it was lunch time and proceeded to do just that.

* * *

 ** _Later that day, at 5:00p.m…._**

* * *

Kara was currently at her desk packing her stuff into her purse as her day at work was over and she was very giddy and extremely happy to get to the DEO to see Elros. Going through each second of being away from Elros after seeing him after such a long time was complete hell. The moment that thought passed her head, her LG G6 smartphone started ringing so she quickly picked it up after seeing that it was Alex.

"Hey Alex." Said Kara with a bright smile.

 **"** **Hey Kara."** Replied Alex from the main room in the DEO with a smile.

"So, what's up."

 **"** **I called to remind you of the training that the DEO was going to put you through so I need you to come down to the DEO. Something has been bugging me and I need to talk to you."**

"Okay…I was coming there right now anyways. See you in a bit."

 **"** **Okay. Bye."**

"Bye."

Kara then turned her phone off and picked up her purse before walking towards the elevator to exit the building. 'What could be bugging Alex?'.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later at the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara walked into the main room of the DEO and noticed Alex standing at the round glowing glass table in the center of the room, beside a few monitors hanging off a stand.

"Hey Alex!" cheerfully greeted Kara which snapped Alex out of her thoughts and a smile graced her face as she noticed her sister. The two then hugged for a few seconds before separating. "So, what's been bugging you?"

"Elros." Alex simply replied

"What?" Kara asked in confusion.

"I'm just not sure if that man in our custody is the Elros you remember from your past. From what you said and what he told me a few hours ago some things just don't add up." Said Alex with a sigh.

"Wait. Wait. You talked to him? How? You don't know Ancient, the language of the Valeronians." Kara asked and stated with surprise.

"No, I don't. Somehow Elros managed to learn the entire English language in less then a day. He seems to know it better then someone who has been speaking it for their whole lives." Said Alex in an impressed tone. She had been quite surprised when Elros had spoken to her and Hank in English a few hours ago.

"Really?" asked Kara in mild surprise mainly because she was so used to Elros always doing incredible things so it was kind of hard to be surprised at the moment.

"Yes. Anyways, can you clear some things up for me Kara." Asked Alex in a serious tone.

Kara nodded her head, a bit surprised at how serious Alex sounded. "Okay."

"You said you knew Elros from your childhood, right?" Kara nodded. "And at the time of Krypton's destruction, he was 15 years old?"

"Yes." Kara replied in a confused tone, not knowing where Alex was going with this.

"Also, according to what we know, you spent 26 years in the phantom zone and after that 13 years on Earth. Based on this Elros should be around 54 years old right?" Kara nodded, her confusion as to where this was going, grew. "But from what Elros said, he is far older than this. I'm not sure if he was even telling the truth when he said this."

"Said what?"

"You remember how you told me and Hank that he said that he lived on a planet called Zerus or something?" Kara nodded. "Well he told me and Hank the same thing but this time, he gave us the specific amount of time he spent on Zerus after he figured out how we measure time."

For some reason, Kara began to feel dread capturing her heart. "What did he say?"

Alex paused for a moment which caused the dread in Kara's heart to grow. "Elros, said that all he remembers is being tortured for 180 million years and then wandering Zerus for 820 million years."

Kara's eyes widened in disbelief. 'Oh, My Rao. T-T-T-That c-can't be t-t-true.' Thought Kara. "H-H-H-How? W-W-What?"

Alex was surprised by the sheer amount of emotions showing in Kara's eyes but it was understandable. "I'm hoping you can tell me. According to what we know, Elros is suppose to be 54 years old, but according to the man in the infirmary which you said without a doubt is Elros, he has been alive for 1 billion years. So, I'm trying to figure this out but I'm coming up blank."

'1-1-1-1 billion years. H-H-How is that possible?' thought Kara as her brain was working at light speed trying to figure out how this was even remotely possible.

"I mean I have never heard of a biological species being able to survive this long. I'm not sure if its even possible." Said Alex.

Kara didn't hear Alex as her mind was still having comprehending what she had just heard from her sister. '180 m-million years of t-t-torture. 820 m-million years of w-wandering Z-Zerus?' How was this even possible? Kara was sure that she spent only 26 years in the Phantom Zone given that's how old her cousin was when she arrived on Earth and then she spent 13 years growing up. How was it possible that Elros, the man she loved more then words could ever hope to describe, has lived 1 billion years.

"I-I-I-It…It can't be…" muttered Kara as realization dawned on her on the one possibility that could provide some truth to the unbelievable fact of Elros living for 1 billion years in seemingly 39 of the universe's years.

Alex heard this and asked, "It can't be what Kara?"

"There is a chance that E-Elros did live f-for 1 billion years and that he is the same man I know from my childhood." Kara managed to say.

"How?"

"There is a type of technology t-that can s-slow down time in a localized field. Its called Time Dilation." Kara managed to say as pure horror settled into her heart upon realizing that it was looking more and more likely that Elros did in fact go through hundreds of millions of years of torture and isolation on a very harsh world.

"If that type of tech. does exist...then Elros could be telling the truth. Even so…how did he live or survive for so long? Not only that…how is he even sane after that? I mean he talks and acts pretty normal…well as normal as you can get around here, aside from what happened yesterday." Said Alex, instinctively rubbing her throat where Elros nearly choked her to death.

Silence enveloped the two while the main sound that could be heard was Kara's heavy breathing and the occasional whimpers of sadness that escaped her lips. "I-I-I-I just d-don't know." And some more silence enveloped them before it was broken. "I'm g-going to go t-talk to Elros."

"Yeah…I don't think that's going to be…possible." Said Alex in a warm but somewhat awkward tone. Seeing Kara's confused look, Alex grabbed her hand and started walking her towards the infirmary where Elros was under tight security, not that it would help but the DEO did not know that. "It will be better if I just show you."

Soon enough the Danvers sisters arrived at the infirmary with broken glass doors where several heavily armed DEO agents dressed in black were standing guard but they also held baffled looks as they gazed into the infirmary through the glass walls. The two stepped in and Kara's heart immediately began to feel better from being close to the man she loved but when her gaze fell upon said man, her breath got caught in her throat.

Elros was sitting up straight with both of his legs straightened out in front of him and was only wearing a set of pants while his upper body was exposed. He had his eyes closed with immense concentration on his face and his immense muscular figure was rigid but with the occasional muscles spasm, which would have had Kara, Alex and any other female licking their lips and drooling if it were not for the several small objects such as a Stethoscope, Retractor, Scalpel, Rongeur, Curette, guns, pens, papers, staplers, chairs etc. which were floating around him.

Several moments of silence later is when Kara managed to regain her composure from not seeing all these floating objects around him which was actually pretty common among Kryptonians and Valeronians due to some development of psychic abilities. No what caught her attention was just how amazing Elros looked and the amazing feeling she got in the very depths of her soul when she was near him. Of course, his physical appearance made quite the impact on her as well but she was too indulged in feeling of the bond they shared to notice that or notice that her body had heated up a bit.

Kara began to walk forward which Alex instantly noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her sister to look at her. "I wouldn't do that Kara. If someone tries to get close to him, those objects protect him."

Kara looked back at Elros and then back to Alex. She gently placed her other hand on top of Alex's that was on her shoulders and lifted her hand off before giving her a reassuring smile. She then started to walk towards Elros and Alex watched in worry.

As Kara got closer to Elros, none of the objects floating around him made a move to stop her but if one looked closely then you could see Elros' closed eye twitches a tiny bit for a moment as Kara got closer. Alex was quite surprised when Kara was not stopped by the floating objects like she or anyone else who tried to get close to Elros was.

Soon enough Kara was standing right beside Elros' bed and she gazed at his face with a loving and pained look as her heart was pounding in her chest but in a pleasant way. She placed both of her hands on his right hand which was resting on his lap and that's when she noticed that he was not wearing the bracelet he had given her nor did he physically react to her touch but she did feel a fulfilling pleasurable sensation go through her.

Then she began to think about what exactly Elros went through. Did he really live for over 1 billion years? How much did the man she loves more then anything suffer? She wanted to take away his pain. She wanted to embrace him and shower him with boundless love. But she couldn't. Not yet. Not when Elros did not remember her nor held any love for her. But Kara did make up her mind that even if Elros did not love her, she would love him. Always.

She gazed at him for a few more moments before she let go of his hand and walked out of the infirmary and past a surprised Alex.

Alex had watched the whole scene and was again surprised at the sheer love in Kara's eyes. It seemed like this man held Kara's heart and soul in the palm of his hand and it also brought up the fact that Alex did not know much about her sister like she thought she did. This thought brought up a sigh of irritation as she glanced at Elros one last time before walking out of the infirmary and to Kara who was standing a few metres away.

"Are you okay?" asked Alex in a concerned tone.

Kara nodded her head although it was not very convincing. "I-It's just a lot to take in. The fact that there is a chance that he suffered for 1 billion years."

Alex sighed not knowing exactly what to say to comfort her sister. After a few moments she spoke up, "Want to get a drink later and talk when both of us are free?"

"I would like that." Kara replied with a smile.

Alex nodded her head with a smile of her own. "Let's go to the training ground and test your powers out. Hank's waiting there."

Kara nodded her head and the two sisters began to make their way to the training ground.

* * *

 ** _In Elros' Mind…._**

* * *

After he had begun to meditate, Elros had searched through his mind for any memories of Kara since apparently, he knew her in his past and she was very important to him. But no matter how hard he tried to remember, all he could recall from his past were the 180 million years of torture and then spending 820 million years wandering Zerus, evolving and surviving.

After this failure, Elros just decided to rest his mind and cope with this new strange feeling of no longer having the parasite in his body. The parasite had been a constant presence both inside his body and mind and now without it, it felt very strange. This was why Elros was currently in a blue space with white swirling energy.

This powerful and advance mind was slowly relaxing and was thinking more clearly but it still had the primal instinct that now had become a part of his soul. During his meditation Elros had felt a strange warmth envelop him and felt Kara near him and his brought a strange yet nice sensation throughout his soul but because the parasite had nearly killed all unnecessary emotions within him, he could not tell what these sensations were.

This momentary warmth had done wonders on his mind and he had relaxed far more and he was getting closer to being able to think clearly.

Although unknown to him, he was unlocking a deep power within him. A power so great that it would eventually make the universal forces bow before him.

* * *

 ** _With Kara…._**

* * *

Kara, in her Supergirl outfit was currently flying over the desert on the outskirts of National City. She soon noticed two missiles coming from both her left and right side and quickly dived down, causing both missiles to crash into each other and explode. A couple more missiles came from behind her but she managed to easily dodge them as well.

 ** _"_** ** _Is that the fastest you can go?"_** asked Hank through an ear piece as he looked at Supergirl flying around using binoculars.

"Are these tests mandatory?" Kara asked in some frustration mainly because of what she had learned today and not because of the missiles she was currently focusing on dodging.

 ** _"_** ** _The DEO requires both physical and psychological training for all our respective field operatives. A superhero can be a liability in the field. I need to know your in full control of your powers, stamina, strength, speed."_** Said Hank as he walked to a small tent that had been set up on a small wooden platform which held numerous monitors that were managed by many DEO scientists. The surrounding area had some small satellites to keep track of Kara's movements, some tables to hold some monitors and a glass stand with some equations written on it with markers. There were also a couple missile launchers nearby that were firing at Kara.

The moment Kara heard 'Speed', she flew at her full velocity and created a sonic boom. She ended up flying over the area where Hank and the DEO agents and scientists were and this ended up cracking everything that was made of glass there.

 ** _"_** ** _My sister just broke the sound barrier sir!"_** said Alex in awe but her words also held pride. She currently held a clipboard in her hand and was noting down some stuff about what Kara could improve on.

"Fire again!" commanded Hank to which two more missiles were launched.

As she was flying, Kara noticed the two missiles coming from behind her but at a slight angle so when she increased her speed, the two missiles eventually crashed into each other and exploded. With those out of the way, she made her way to the ground and landed near Hank.

"So, did I pass?" asked Kara in a neutral tone. She would have been excited for this training and all lives she could save and evil aliens she would defeat but at the moment her mind and heart was a mess.

"You seem to have your cousin's appetite for wanton destruction Ms. Danvers." Stated Hank as he and Kara stopped walking and Alex came and stood with them.

"Just stick to calling me Supergirl."

Hank didn't reply but he did have a tired look on his face and just walked away.

"Sorry about him but he's been under a lot of pressure in the past few hours to get answers from Elros." Said Alex with a sigh. The president had called him again recently and said that there had been increasing pressure from the joint chiefs to find out if Earth was really under serious threat.

Kara replied with her own sigh as the two sisters started walking together and the warmth of the sunlight caressed their skin. "Is all of this necessary?"

"I know it's a pain but he is just looking out for you. We both are. I had a full year of training before he even let me in the field!"

"I have seen, fought and killed vicious aliens briefly when I was 13 Alex." Kara said remembering Krypton's invasion before its destruction. "If I can take them down without powers then and defeat Vartox now, I think I'm more then ready to be a Superhero and work as a DEO agent!"

"Wait you fought and killed when you were 13?" Alex asked in surprised to which she received a nod. This brought a frown to her face as her sister was seeming more and more foreign to her. She really wanted to have that talk with her soon and close the gap between them.

 ** _"_** ** _Supergirl! Come in Supergirl!"_** came a voice through Kara's ear piece which she instantly recognized.

"Winn what is it? I'm kind of busy right now!" asked Kara and Alex looked at her in confusion.

 ** _"_** ** _Kara, there is a huge fire raging down at the National City Port! I-It is bad!"_** exclaimed Winn.

"Alright, I'm on my way!" Kara then turned to Alex. "Fire at the port, I have to go!" She then started to walk away so she could launch herself into the air but before she could, Alex stopped her.

"Hey, you have been dodging missiles and pushing your endurance for the last 2 hours! Not only that but your emotionally drained Kara! Even you have your limits!"

"For the last 13 years, I hid who I really was but I don't have to anymore! And saving lives is more important right now!" Kara then launched herself into the air and made her way to National City.

'You hid yourself for all this time…even from me.' Thought Alex in a sad and angry frown.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later at National City Port…._**

* * *

Kara flew over the National City Port where there was a huge white ship beside the dock where a huge fire was blazing. There were dozens of fire fighters there trying to douse the fire before it reached the ship but were failing. Seeing this, Kara landed beside the chief fire fighter who was recognizable due to the distinct hard hat he wore.

"What can I do chief?"

"That ship is holding almost a million barrels of crude oil!" said the chief as he pointed to the ship. "If the fire reaches it, its going to go off like a two-ton bomb! And the tow boat won't get here in time!"

Kara stopped for a second and thought how she could handle the situation. She remembered that her freeze breath managed to easily put out the fire on the ship that Elros arrived in so she should be able to do the same here although this fire was much, much more intense.

"What are you waiting for?! Superman would have blown it out by now!" exclaimed the chief since Kara had remained silent for a few moments.

"EVERYONE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Kara to which all the fire fighters quickly listened and ran behind her. Once her line of fire was clear, Kara unleashed the most powerful freeze breath she could muster at the fire and while it did have some effect the fire was not being doused at a quick enough rate. The freezing temperatures also caused some pipes that held some flammable gas to explode, increasing the fire more then before.

Kara was hesitating now but because she had been in many situations where a lot of pressure was on her, she was able to think quickly of a solution. 'Fire needs oxygen to burn so if I take that away…'

Kara then ran towards the fire before running around it at amazing speeds. All anyone could see was a red and blue blur running around the huge fire and eventually a small tornado was starting to appear around the huge fire. The fire was quickly getting blown out due to the lack of oxygen but this was also affecting Kara and she was quickly losing energy due to the lack of air. Despite, this Kara persevered and managed to continue running at her full speed, maintaining the vacuum just long enough so that the entire fire was completely put out.

The moment she stopped running, Kara collapsed on her knees as she breathed heavily, refilling her lungs which as much air as was possible. The fire fighters who were stunned at the amazing display ran over to her. The chief offered his hand to Kara which she took and lifted herself up.

"Amazing job Supergirl. Your just as if not more then amazing then Superman." Said the man in an honest tone as everyone around her clapped for her and pat her on the back.

Kara smiled at them as an amazing feeling enveloped her. A feeling she always got when she saved people but now it was more intense then ever seeing as she saved hundreds, possibly thousands of people that could have died if the fire had reached the ship holding tons of crude oil.

"Thank you." Said Kara, showing gratitude for the praise.

"Its us who should be thanking you Supergirl. You saved all our lives!" said the chief with a smile.

Kara smiled back and nodded, something that seemed to stop the hearts of everyone there, both men and women as Kara radiated beauty that was beyond anything imaginable. And the sunset bathing her body in sunlight, causing her face and golden blonde hair to radiate a divine glow only added to increase her beauty.

She launched herself into the air, not aware of the stunned looks of the male and females on the ground below her who had been enraptured by her divine beauty and smile.

* * *

 ** _The next day at CatCo…._**

* * *

Kara just walked in through the elevator with a smile on her face as she heard people talking about how she stopped the fire and what heroic deed she would do next. Despite this, her mind still remained on Elros and what he possibly went through. Its all she could think about and it pained her more then anything to not be able to embrace him with all her heart since he didn't remember her like she remembered him. She spent must of her day after work sitting beside Elros and gazing at him lovingly yesterday but her heart still ached at what he may have gone through.

Kara was broken out of her thoughts when Winn walked up to her. "Awesome job yesterday. You practically won over all of National City." Complimented Winn with a smile as he took in Kara's appearance. She was wearing a loose blue dress shirt that was tucked into her white knee length skirt. She was radiating a beauty that like everyday, had head turning towards her.

Kara who was not aware of people unable to take their eyes off of her, walked to her desk with Winn walking beside her. "Thanks Winn."

Kara and Winn's attention was then caught by the T.V that was showing a man named Maxwell Lord who is a man with short brown hair, blue eyes and dressed in an expensive black suit. "Despite Supergirl's heroic acts, I'm worried about the trouble she will bring to National City! Look at Metropolis. Since Superman's arrival, a veritable bad guy war has been waged on that city. Their maintenance budgets have quadrupled. If not, Metropolis look at, Central City, Star City or Gotham City. Since The Flash, The Arrow, and Batman appeared, the collateral damage and bystander lives lost as been at an all time high. National City does not need their problems."

"Who cares what that guy says." Scoffed Winn although his tone contradicted what he said.

"Isn't Maxwell Lord your personal hero?" replied Kara in a sarcastic tone.

"I own a couple Maxwell Lord watches and his biography." Weakly argued Winn.

Kara nodded. "Mhmm."

"…and this auto-biography."

"Drunk at 9 am. That's the last time I have breakfast with Ruth Bader Ginsburg." Kara heard with her super hearing from Cat's personal elevator.

"She's here!" said Kara before lifting the cap of Cat's latte in her hand and discreetly using her heat vision to heat it to the right temperature.

"At least now I know how you do that." commented Winn.

Kara then walked to the elevator which just opened up and Cat who wore a sleeveless knee length pink dress walked through. "Here is your latte Miss Grant."

Cat took a sip of the latte. "Its hot."

"Just how you like it!"

"A concern you didn't seem to share before today. Content meeting, 2-minutes my office!" Cat said to while walking to her office and Kara nodded her head before going to gather everyone for the content meeting.

A few minutes later several men and women including James and Kara were standing in Cat's office while she stood in front of her white desk with her latte in her hand.

"We are all aware of Supergirl's latest heroic act. Yes?"

"Yes, she saved a lot of people by preventing that ship from exploding."

"That was rhetorical Deric!" snapped Cat. "Now I'm wondering why this was the lead story on the Daily Planet homepage, their fifth in as many days, which annoys me because the Daily Planet already has a go to Superhero in a red cape and now their trying to steal…mine!" Cat then walked to behind her desk. "Now when I branded her, there was an implicit promise that she would be a minimum above average. And while she has proven to be much more then that, I will not be praising with enough flattery to make your teeth rot. She is still a rooky so there is a chance she may make a few mistakes so for now show Supergirl as someone performing these heroic acts but also questioning what the future has in store. Understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads except Kara who was currently lost in thought about her memories with Elros and possible ways to help him recover his memories. Cat noticed Kara's lost in thought expression but did not comment on it at the moment. "Now I want to take control of Supergirl's narrative and scoop the Planet. I want an interview." Cat then walked around her desk towards James. "James, perhaps your friend in blue would be useful in arranging a sit-down. Maybe you can broach the subject next time you two bro-hang?" Cat more or less demanded even though it sounded like a question.

James lightly scoffed and cleared his throat. "It doesn't really work that way Miss Grant."

Cat hummed. "Well…let me assure all of you, Lois Lane, Clark Kent and all of the hags over at the Daily Planet are working day and night to get this exclusive. We need to get it first!" Cat then walked around her desk and stood behind it. "I want a sit-down with Supergirl! A girl-to-girl and I want it by um the end of the week. Go, go!" Cat said with a smug smile on her face.

Kara didn't register these words as she was still lost in her thoughts and Cat cleared her throat which finally managed to get her out of her thoughts. "Kiera?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Grant!" Kara exclaimed as she realized she had gotten lost in her thoughts.

"Do you think I don't know what's going on with you?"

"You do?" asked Kara in an apprehensive tone thinking maybe Cat Grant had some special demonic powers because she would be surprised like hell if Cat knew about her problems.

"No and I honestly don't care. But whatever it is, its affecting your work at the office. I can't have you getting lost in whatever your thinking at work. Now you need to join a gym, get a hobby or just sort out your…issue out. So, get your head out of the clouds and behind the desk."

"Right." Kara replied with an awkward but understanding smile. Kara then sat her desk and got lost in her work while Elros stayed in her mind the entire time which actually made her work better and faster rather then distract her.

* * *

 ** _The next day – Early in the morning…._**

* * *

Kara was in her Supergirl outfit and was currently inspecting the body of a security guard who had a yellow colored spike going through his chest. She was currently at the Plastino Chemical plant where numerous chemicals were made and stored.

"What is she doing here?" whispered Hank to Alex as the two walked into the damp area filled with pipes that had chemicals flowing through them.

"I called her sir. We hunt aliens. She is one. It's a resource we didn't have before." Said Alex as the two walked towards Kara.

Kara was trying hard to remember what type of alien species could have done this but couldn't quite remember despite it being on the tip of her tongue. So, with a sigh she got up, having long since heard Alex and Hank coming towards her. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing for now."

"Take a look around but don't touch anything." Said Alex to which Kara nodded and went off to use her superior vision and X-Ray vision to can the surrounding area.

"Alex, this whole facility specializes in chemical manufacturing." Said Hank as he looked at a small Tablet in his hand that displayed all the information about the facility they were in. "Sodium Hypochlorite. Sodium Nitrate."

"Ingredients for a chemical bomb." Alex deduced as she and Hank started walking.

"Yeah. We need to find this alien fast." Said Hank as the two walked out of the current room they were in.

Meanwhile, Kara had just scanned the surrounding area but found nothing useful but her attention was then caught when an Asian DEO agent pulled out the yellow spike that was impaled onto the dead security guard's chest. It caused her to remember a conversation she had with her mom about a year before Krypton's explosion.

* * *

 ** _Flashback…._**

* * *

A beautiful 12-year old Kara was lying down on her stomach on her bed while she gazed at the holographic projection of some information on the history of Valeron's dragons that was being projected from a small circular device on her hand.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" came the familiar voice of her mother who was standing at the entrance to Kara's room which like all rooms on Krypton, did not have a door.

The entire room was circular in layout and had an energy field surrounding it that was completely transparent. Kara's room was very simple since all it held was her bed, a table near it and a picture of her family and a picture of Elros resting on the table.

"I wanted to see you." Said Kara as she shut off the holographic projection by closing her hand.

"I'm sorry I could not be home sooner." Said Alura as she walked towards her daughter while also being mesmerized by the way she glowed from the rays of Krypton's red sun shining on her.

"Father made dinner."

"Then I'm truly sorry. Zor-El has many fine qualities, sadly cooking is not among them." Said Alura with a smile while sitting on the bed beside Kara who pushed herself up so that she was leaning on her arms.

"Why were you working so late?"

Alura sighed. "Another criminal was brought to the citadel."

"What kind?"

"He is not from Krypton. His people are called Hellgrammites."

"And you stopped him?"

"The military guild arrested him. It is my job as judicator to get justice for his victims, and makes sure he never hurts anyone ever again."

"I want to help people just like you some day." Said Kara with a smile.

"You will Kara." Said Alura in a believing tone.

"How do you know?"

"Because…you have the heart of a hero. And so, does Elros. And I know both you will accomplish wonderful things. Now get some sleep." Replied Alura with a smile which Kara gave a beautiful heartwarming smile in response.

"Okay." Kara watched as her mom left her room before she comfortably lied down on her stomach and opened her hand before saying "Hellgrammite." Into the circular device in her hand, causing a holographic projection to appear showing all sorts of information of the species Alura had just sent to Fort Rozz.

* * *

 ** _Flashback End…._**

* * *

Kara had flown back to the DEO as she had gone down memory lane. She was currently in the main room of the DEO, standing at the glowing round white table in the center of the room where Hank and Alex were.

"Your looking for a Hellgrammite. That stinger you pulled out, I have seen it before on Krypton. My mother sent one of their kind to Fort Rozz." Said Kara.

Hank and Alex walked over to a monitor and Alex started typing some stuff on the keyboard. "According to the data from the wreckage, there was a Hellgrammite prisoner."

"What do we know about his species?" said Hank.

"Not much."

"Its basically a large insect. But he can camouflage himself into any shape he wants, humanoid included." Explained Kara as she gazed at the numerous monitors showing images of the Hellgrammite.

Hank sighed. "Giant insects trying to steal bomb grade chemical compounds. This job never seizes to surprise."

"You guys track him down and I'll take him out, just like we did with Vartox."

Hank looked at Kara with a raised eyebrow. "Sure thing Ms. Danvers. If you can prove to us you can handle yourself without getting killed."

Kara narrowed her eyes. Hank then looked at Alex and she got the message and took Kara's hand before leading her through a set of corridors of the DEO. Eventually they came into an octagonal shaped room with blue lighting at the edges of the room, an octagonal shaped platform in the room, only about 2 metres from the room walls, and an electronic panel displaying some information at the end of the room.

"What are we doing in here?" Kara asked in confusion and some irritation.

"When I joined the DEO, I spend 12-hours a day for 5 straight months in this room. We need to know your prepared to face anything you might find out there." Explained Alex.

"Alex, I can bend steel with my bare hands and last week I kicked Vartox's butt! I'm ready enough." Exasperated Kara.

"You really think so?" Alex asked.

"Yes." The moment those words left her, Alex raised her hand to punch her but Kara had saw this due to her superior vision and instantly reacted, raising her hand to block the punch. However what surprised Kara was that the force behind the punch actually hurt her a bit, despite her palm taking the brunt of it.

"You have fast reflexes." Complimented Alex, quite surprised that Kara managed to block her punch despite not being on guard.

"Thanks." Kara replied before she felt herself getting a bit weaker and noticed that the lights in the room went from blue to green. "Kryptonite." Kara growled as she started to hate this substance.

"Well Kryptonite emitters. Their only functioning at 18% which is just enough to get rid of your invulnerability and super strength." Said Alex as she jumped onto the platform in the room and Kara followed.

"Who else has Kryptonite?" questioned Kara.

"Only the DEO." Alex easily deduced where Kara was heading with this. "Kara, you may have powers but so do the Fort Rozz escapees and they have had time to master their abilities while you haven't."

"Then shouldn't I be training with my powers to master them instead of without?"

"Good point but you also need to develop hand-to-hand combat skills and the only way I can help you in that area without becoming your punching bag is like this. Now come at me!"

Kara agreed with her sister as she should work to master her hand-to-hand combat as that would help her severely in the long run. Maybe when Elros wakes up from meditating, she could ask him to teach her if he still is an expert at fighting like he was as a kid. No offense to Alex but she nor anyone in the DEO could match Elros' fighting abilities even when he was only 13 and now, he should most likely be a master at it.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Alex decided to take advantage of the fact that Kara seemed distracted and had rushed at her intending to punch her in the face. "Never take your eye off your opponent."

Kara managed to hear Alex who had spoken just before she was about to land her punch and thanks to the many sparring sessions she had with Elros, she managed to react fast enough and duck under the punch and move out of the way.

"And never talk while fighting." Retorted Kara even though it was something she had to work on. Elros always told her never to speak while engaging in combat. Silence not only allows you to focus better but in most cases, does more psychological damage to your opponent's mind then insults ever could. Taking a deep breath, Kara decided to try and remember all of Elros' teachings regarding fighting and fiercely gazed at Alex. She placed her legs shoulder width apart while taking the fighting stance Elros taught to her when they were little, by placing her hands in front of her in a cross-like fashion, forming an X.

Alex raised an eyebrow at this but was still on her guard since her sister was a lot better at fighting then she expected. Seeing that Kara was not going to attack her like she wanted her too, Alex charged at her intending to use a faint tactic by using her right hand to punch Kara in the face and when Kara blocks this, she would use her left hand to hit Kara.

However, said blonde beauty managed to easily see through this due to all the training she had as a kid and immediately used her leg to kick at Alex's abdomen area, forcing her to forgo her attack and use her hands to block. This was easily what Kara needed as Alex was wide open so Kara grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her a few metres away.

Alex managed to quickly recover and get back on her feet despite the surprise at how easily Kara managed to read her and get past her guard. The two-kept walking around in circles for a bit while never taking their eyes off of each other.

Deciding to end this, Kara rushed forward and swung her right arm to hit Alex's head which Alex easily blocked using her left arm. Alex saw how Kara did this rookie mistake of doing a windup for a powerful punch, leaving herself open for a counter attack and instantly retaliated by trying to grab Kara's other arm but what Alex didn't realize was that Kara was expecting this and had it planned out.

Kara grabbed Alex's left arm which she had just used to block her wide right arm swing and pulled her towards her before using her feet to trip Alex and then slam her face first into the ground which thankfully was somewhat soft so it didn't result in a broken nose.

"I'm much better at hand-to-hand combat then you think Alex." Said Kara as she held Alex down, not allowing her to get up.

"I can see that. This fight is over." Said Alex to which Kara got up and walked out of the sparring room.

"Well that was unexpected." Commented Hank as he walked into the room just as Kara walked out.

"You can say that again sir." Said Alex as she got up. "She managed to beat me despite all of the training you gave me."

"Yes. You better hope she can handle herself just as well in the field." Said Hank before walking away, internally hoping Kara did not do anything too reckless.

* * *

 ** _A while later at CatCo…._**

* * *

Kara walked into Cat's office carrying a tray that had her lunch, a salad with light dressing. She placed it on the table in front of the 3-seat sofa Cat was sitting on before taking the paper wrapped in a plastic cover.

"Supergirl, what does the future hold?" Kara read out from the paper.

"I don't need you to read it to me, I wrote it. Get it to the copy for the new posting." Said Cat while continuing to write on some paper while seated on the sofa.

"But why aren't you talking about all the good she's done right now?" asked Kara as she didn't see much of her achievements on the paper and while that in itself did not matter to her, she wanted to know why Cat seemed so adamant on not trying to blow up Supergirl like she said she would. Kara could care less about the fame or recognition.

"Because she has made mistakes and with the way she's going, Supergirl will burn herself out and make a huge mistake and I don't want to blow her out of proportion emphasizing all the good she does only to have it all plummet to hell." Said Cat in an annoyed tone as she took the tray that had her lunch and carried it to her desk before setting it down and sitting in her seat.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the plane she caught. She might have saved people on the plane but she ditched it in the water, not bothering to carry it to the land so the people could safely get out and engineers would not have to work around the clock to get it out of the water." Ranted Cat to which Kara widened her eyes a bit as she realized her big mistake although it was her first time saving people and her sister's life was at stakes so mistakes would be made. "Now, until some time passes and I see that Supergirl is consistent in successfully saving and helping people while not making tremendous mistakes in the process like Superman did in the beginning I'll continue to lean a bit in Supergirl's favour but not completely."

Kara understood what Cat was saying and seeing how she was understanding the situation, Kara decided to indirectly ask how to improve herself, albeit a little hesitatingly. "I-If Supergirl were here, what would you suggest she do?"

"Calm the hell down. She's trying to take on way too much way too fast. She has had barely any experience in being a hero yet there she is being in the epicenter of danger. There is a learning curve. You don't walk in through the front door and suddenly own the company. I started out as Perry White's assistant. I worked my ass off until one day I finally had the chance to write an article for the gossip column. Ever step of the way I had to fight, to work hard, to get better, to come out ahead. You have to start small and work your way up, gain experience so you can handle bigger things in the future. Supergirl should take a page out of your book Kiera." Said Cat as she grabbed the pair of chopsticks on her plate and began eating her lunch.

Kara lightly snorted at the irony of the last statement but Cat's little speech had provided her with a lot of helpful advice when it came to being a superhero despite Elros being the main thing on her mind right now. So, she decided to might as well get the Supergirl part of her life on track in the proper fashion so she got an idea.

As soon as Kara walked out of Cat's office, she went to Winn and lightly said, "Meet me in the alley in five minutes." Kara then walked away to give the newspaper cover article to the copy for posting and then to go to James and tell him the same thing she told Winn.

As Winn saw her walk away, only one thing escaped his lips. "Thank god you didn't say the roof."

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later…._**

* * *

Winn just pushed through the door and stepped into the alley way behind the CatCo. building where he some large garbage bins and wood furniture laying around here and there. However, what was shocking was that James was standing a few feet away from him and they both looked at each other in surprise.

"Hey…what's up." Asked James in an awkward tone.

"Nothing. Nothing. I like to come out here to…smoke." Weakly replied Winn.

"Hmm." James hummed while crossing his arms.

"Which I like to do in private so…"

"Actually, I'm meeting someone right now so…"

"Y-You can meet them inside…the building so…"

"Yeah…uh…no, my friend likes to make an entrance so…" replied back James.

Before the two could continue they heard a loud swishing sound and when they looked up they saw a red and blue blur flying over them before hearing a *Thump* in front of them.

They saw Kara landing on the ground which led them to the conclusion, "He knows?" the two said in unison while pointing at each other.

"What you told him?" asked Winn in a surprised tone, holding some jealousy behind it but the two didn't catch it.

"James already knew and Winn's my friend." Said Kara as she took a few steps forward.

"Yeah." The two replied.

"Now despite doing well so far in being a hero, I need some practice to get better at this job so I need your guys' help. Start small and work my way up." Kara said, ending it with a pleading smile which captured the two guys' hearts but she did not know that.

"I'm in!" the two immediately exclaimed in unison.

"I said it first." Quietly said Winn which got James to clear his throat in annoyance.

Kara gave the two a happy smile which made Winn and James' heart flutter a bit.

* * *

 ** _Later that day…._**

* * *

Kara was flying around the city as work was finally over and she now had Winn and James helping her from her home to be better at a superhero although Elros and his memory loss and the amount he suffered was still on the back of her mind.

"Alright boys, what do you got for me?"

 ** _"_** ** _Armed robbery at a pizza place on 5_** ** _th_** ** _and Seagull."_** Replied Winn.

 ** _"_** ** _And remember bullet proof means bullets bounce off of you so if you don't want anyone to get hurt, don't let the bad guys get a shot off."_** Explained James.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh yeah, also try not to damage the suit."_** Said Winn before looking at James. **_"I helped make that outfit. I got some maadd sewing skills."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Mhmm."_** James hummed awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Kara had made it at the pizza place and rushed inside where she saw a man holding a shot gun at a store worker by the cashier, demanding him to give up all of the store's money. Tables and chairs were turned over all around the store due to the panic had been caused.

She quickly rushed at the robber who turned around when he heard a swishing sound only to find Supergirl standing in front of him with her hand on the end of the barrel of his shot gun. He tried to fire the gun only to achieve no result and the barrel of the shot gun to explode a bit. Kara quickly punched the man in his face, knocking him out before turning to the store workers.

"Hand him over to the police when they come." Kara said with a smile before rushing out of the store and flying back into the sky. "Next?" she asked Winn and James through her ear piece.

 ** _"_** ** _Ambulance caught in traffic at Downward avenue carrying a heart attack victim, they are not going to make to National City general in time."_** Said James.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, and a fully loaded ambulance is 9200 pounds which would mean that you need to use a maximum of 44498 n…"_**

James interrupted Winn's rant and summed up what he wanted to say. **_"Kara…what he means is gently this time."_**

Kara flew to the location and saw the ambulance stuck in a traffic of a long line of cars and trucks. Seeing as she had her amazing healing powers, Kara went down to the ambulance and opened forced the back door open receiving surprised glances from the woman who was sitting beside her husband's bed and a paramedic.

"Don't worry, I can help him." Said Kara as she stepped into the ambulance and stood beside the man on the bed who was suffering from a heart attack. She placed her hands on the man as a light golden glow enveloped her body. She was able to sense that the main artery supplying oxygen to his heart was blocked by fat most likely due to a bad diet and hence began to flood that area with healing energy, eliminating the fat and strengthening his heart.

The man's eyes opened as he took in deep breaths and was surprised to find the sharp pain in his heart was now gone. His wife who was a middle-aged brown-haired woman hugged the life out of her brown-haired husband as she was eternally relieved to see him okay.

"Thank you so much Supergirl." The woman said to Kara in such a sincere tone filled with gratitude that it made Kara's heart flutter due to the amazing feeling she got from helping people.

"I'm happy to help." Said Kara as she stepped out of the ambulance leaving the wife and husband to reconcile and flew away while having thoughts of how amazing it would be when she and Elros eventually got married. He didn't have memories of her at the moment and that pained her but she still loved him so much.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Winn speaking to her. **_"Hah! Kara your going to love this one, it's a classic. Kitten stuck in a tree."_**

Kara sped up towards the place where Winn soon told her to go to. She saw a dark-haired 8-year old girl standing in front of a tree looking up and so Kara flew to the tree branch expecting to find a kitten but saw a snake. A bit hesitatingly, she managed to grab a hold of the snake and gently flew down, handing the little girl her pet. "Here you go."

"Fluffy!" exclaimed the little girl in happiness while Kara smiled and the bystanders watched with smiles on their face as they saw the amazing and beautiful superhero helping the little girl.

"I thought you said it was a cat." Said Kara to Winn.

 ** _"_** ** _Who in hell names their snake Fluffy?"_** Exclaimed Winn.

Kara didn't reply as she smiled at the girl before flying back into the air. She asked Winn and James if there were any more dangers and since they came up empty she flew back to her home.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later…._**

* * *

Kara was standing in front of the T.V as the news was displaying all the heroics she has done today.

"A dazzling display of heroics by the girl of steel has National City asking what amazing things will do in the future. There has also been a case where Supergirl has displayed healing powers although this has not been confirmed. Watch out Metropolis, looks like we're about to give you a run for your superhero money." Said the news man.

Kara turned to look at the two males sitting on her sofa before smiling and laughing a bit. "I can't believe it. Everyone in National City is really starting to believe in Supergirl!"

James and Winn were enraptured by her angelic smile and gave her smiles of their own.

"And you." Said James.

"I couldn't have done this without you two. Thank you both." Said Kara.

Before the two could reply, a knock-on Kara's front door was heard and Winn turned to James while Kara used her X-Ray vision to check who it was. "Dam, did you order more pizza?"

Kara saw that it was Alex and walked towards the door while ignoring Winn and James trying to warn her about her suit.

"Can we talk?" Alex said after Kara opened the door.

Kara looked back at James and Winn and Alex followed her gaze. When Alex saw the two males in the home she glared at Kara. "What the hell is this?" she asked in an angry tone as she walked into her sister's home.

Kara easily knew what Alex was talking about. "What? I needed some help with being a superhero and both of them are my friends."

"And you painted a target on their backs! If anyone of the creatures after you find out they are connected to you, they'll be targeted by the Fort Rozz escapees to get to you!" She all but shouted at Kara while Winn and James stayed quiet but also were surprised at what they heard.

"But no one will find out. I mean only you know they know about me and they won't tell anyone." Said Kara a bit surprised by how angry and frustrated Alex seemed. "They are my friends and I trust them. I am allowed to have friends aren't I or is that also against DEO rules?"

"Look, I didn't come here to fight. I just came here to apologize at how I handled things with you at the DEO. I'm just looking out for you."

"Alex, I can handle myself just fine and you know that! I have faced much tougher things on Krypton. Why don't you have faith in my abilities?!" Kara said. Despite knowing Alex was looking out for her, it also seemed like she didn't trust in her ability to handle herself and she also seemed frustrated about something else.

Winn and James decided it was their que to leave so they grabbed their jackets and slowly walked out of Kara's home. Once they left, Alex sighed, deciding to finally say what was on her mind. "Its because I barely know you anymore Kara."

"What do you mean?" asked Kara who was a bit frustrated at Alex's over reaction. It was bad enough she had the pressure of her job and now duty as a hero but with the fact that Elros did not have his memories and possibly went through unimaginable suffering for so long, she didn't want to add relationship problems with her sister to add onto to the ever-growing pile.

"You hid so much of yourself and your life from me Kara. I thought we told each other everything but after learning so much in the past week and just how much you hid from me…it feels like we were never even close before, let alone sisters." Alex as she said her mind.

"Don't be so hypocritical about keeping secrets Alex. You worked for an organisation that _hunts_ aliens and you never told me. I didn't know about you until a week ago either so don't go saying that I hid my life from you when you did the exact same." Retorted Kara.

Alex stayed silent for a while since what Kara said was true before she spoke. "Yes, but when I worked in the DEO I could not tell anyone about it. I didn't choose to hide this part of my life from you while you chose to Kara."

"What do you want me to say Alex! I lost my friends, my FAMILY, MY WORLD! I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND I WAS ONLY 13! EVEN NOW I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL GET ELROS BACK! DID YOU JUST EXPECT TO ME POUR EVERYTHING OUT IN THE OPEN!" Kara shouted in anger, frustration and her bottled up emotions leaking out. "Everyday…everyday I thought why I had to survive my worlds destruction? Everyday I thought what Elros was doing, if he was okay, if he was happy, if he won the war, if he was alive. Everyday Alex. Do you have any idea how it feels like to live like that for every single day for 13 years? And now that I got Elros back, he doesn't have his memories and has probably suffered for 1 billion years. The man I love suffered that much. What do you expect me to do Alex?" cried out Alex as she sat down on her sofa while sobbing.

Alex was at first stunned but realization dawned on her and she understood Kara. Guilt now gripped on her heart for snapping at Kara without understanding that Kara has suffered something that would have broken a normal person by now. She sat beside Kara and hugged her as she continued to sob. "I'm sorry about that Kara. Its…Its just that, ever since you came into my life…mom always kept telling to look after you and protect you and after dad died…she pressured me more. You have been the center of my life for so long so after finding out that you hid so much of your past life from me…it just got to me. I'm sorry for snapping at you and not understanding what you're going through."

Kara didn't reply as she was still sobbing and just held onto Alex like she was her life line. After around half an hour, Kara calmed down so she cried her emotions out while also getting some strange phantom sensation in her chest. "I-I-I'm s-sorry for s-shouting at you Alex."

"Hey, none of that. We're both sorry so let's just leave it at that okay." Alex said with a smile as she looked at the red and puffy eyed Kara who nodded at her. "And if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure Elros will remember you. I can see how much you love him and I have no doubt he will remember."

"Thank you, Alex." Kara replied in gratitude.

Alex's phone then rang and she picked up and talked for a few seconds before cutting the call and looking at Kara with a sad look. "I'm sorry but I have to head to the DEO." Kara nodded despite wanting her sister to stay longer. "Hey, why don't you come over tomorrow and spend time with Elros. He may be…out of it…but I'm sure he'll be able to hear you."

Kara nodded and perked up at the suggestion. She wanted to spend more time with Elros especially since her superhero duties and job at CatCo. would now eat at her time. She watched Alex get up, grab her jacket before leaving her home. She decided to head to sleep being emotionally exhausted so she changed into her pajamas and lied down on her soft bed. However, as she drifted off to sleep, her mind began to be plagued with horrifying images of Xenomorphs and Wraiths eating her alive, and also of running from horrifying monsters.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Alex just walked into the main room of the DEO wearing blue jeans and a black leather jacket. "What's the news on the Hellgrammite?"

"We have confirmed 6 similar attacks on chemical facilities throughout the past year. He's been making his way to National City with enough chemical components to built a weapon of mass destruction." Hank answered as he walked towards Alex before standing beside her as they both gazed at the numerous screens in front of them.

"I'm not so sure about that sir." Said a DEO agent who was Asian in origin, as he walked up to them. "The test we ran on his blood, indicated that his DNA isn't carbon based like humans. It has a chlorine foundation."

Alex looked at the screens more intently as an important information came to her. "Each of those facilities confiscated DDT which is a chlorine pesticide."

"Well if he's not building a weapon, what does he need DDT for?" asked Hank.

"He's eating it." Alex concluded in realization.

"Right. Give his home planet's atmospheric conditions, DDT would be the closest thing he could find to food." Said the Asian DEO agent.

"Since DDT was banned, the government has been destroying remaining stockpiles. His food source is shrinking." Said Alex.

"Well if this thing is hungry, lets by him some dinner." Said Hank before walking away to get lots of barrels of chlorine.

* * *

 ** _The next day at CatCo…._**

* * *

Cat, who was dressed in a white sleeveless blouse and white pants was walking towards her office after speaking to some of her employees when she heard James call out to her.

"You wanted to see me Miss Grant?"

"James, I was wondering how the hunt for that interview with Supergirl was going?" said Cat as she kept walking.

"Well, she was doing so well, I thought you wouldn't be interested in controlling the story." Said James although it was a very weak excuse given who he was talking to.

"Oh, I want a sit down with her before the Planet. Maybe I was beating around the bush a bit too much earlier." Asked Cat sarcastically.

James cleared his throat as the two stepped into Cat's office. "No, you were pretty clear."

"The 'S' is not some who wore it best fashion sense competition. It's a team logo. Maybe Supergirl is his sister or maybe she's his girlfriend…" Cat paused as Kara made a somewhat loud croaking sound at the disgusting thought which Cat heard but didn't know who did it and just dismissed it. "But there is definitely a connection and because you are famously his pal, I have to wonder why you haven't exploited that relationship to get me what I want?"

"I have a policy against using my friends for business reasons."

"And I have a policy against losing." Said Cat in a slow and dangerous tone. "Whose policy do you think means more to me?" James looked at her and nodded, getting the message. "No, I get it. You're an honorable man, so I'm asking you to do right by me and this company and get me in a room with that girl. You have 24 hours."

"Or?"

"Or the Planet get's their beloved photo journalist back." Cat stated.

James walked out of the office and back to his own while not noticing Kara sighing since she had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

 ** _Later that day at the DEO, around night time…._**

* * *

Kara was currently sitting down beside Elros' bed on a chair while in her Supergirl outfit. Gazing at him with a loving look, Kara could not get helped but get lost in the presence of the man in front of her.

"What you have must gone through Elros." She muttered while she placed her hand on top of his sending a small jolt of pleasure throughout their bodies which struck a chord with her very soul and see Elros' closed eyes twitch a little although he did not make up from his meditative state. "I will wait until the end of time for you."

The moment she said those words, she felt a strange phantom sensation deep within her. It was difficult to describe but it felt as if Elros' soul was somehow thanking her. Before she could dwell on these thoughts any further Alex's voice landed on her ears.

"Kara, I need to talk to you." Alex said as she entered the room but stayed a good few metres away from Elros' bed, given how the floating objects around him reacted when anyone other then Kara got close to him.

Kara sighed a bit before taking a moment to gaze at Elros with a loving look. She then got up and walked past Alex and out of the room with Alex following. After they were out, she turned to look at her sister, "What is it Alex?"

"Well we are going to be setting up a bait for the Hellgrammite soon and I was wondering if you were up to the task of stopping it. Hank was originally planning on leaving you out of this but given how well you did in that spar against me, he's willing to include you in this op."

"I'm in." Kara instantly replied.

* * *

 ** _An hour later…._**

* * *

A couple DEO agents were currently driving a Chassis Van that was stacked with over a dozen blue colored barrels filled with Chlorine. **_"This is Trap-1, no sign of the hostile."_** Said one of the DEO agents through an ear piece.

 ** _"_** ** _Copy Trap-1. Stay alert. Let's hope this movable feast is too hard to resist. Supergirl, do you see anything?"_** said Hank through his ear piece as he drove a black van behind the bait, and with him, there was Alex and 3 more DEO agents.

Kara who was flying in the air, used her superior vision to scan the area around the Chlorine bait and noticed some movement. **_"I think I got something."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What is it Kara?"_** asked Alex.

Kara paused for a moment as she tried to focus on the small amount of movement she saw. However, she soon noticed the movement increasing severely before she saw a humanoid figure taking a big leap towards the Chassis Van. **_"It's the Hellgrammite!"_**

The moment those words were heard by everyone, the Hellgrammite in the form of a Caucasian male with short brown hair landed on the barrels of Chlorine, seemingly dropping out of the sky.

 ** _"_** ** _Trap-1, the target is on your vehicle!"_** Hank shouted before he and Alex took out their guns and started shooting at the insectoid alien from the open windows on their side.

The Hellgrammite screeched as his mouth deformed a bit showing a bit of his true form. It then jumped from the barrels of Chlorine to the black van but before it could reach it, Kara swooped down from the air and landed a devastating punch in its abdomen area, sending the Hellgrammite flying a couple dozen metres away and skid on the ground before coming to a stop.

The two vans stopped and the DEO agents stepped out of the car as they moved towards the Hellgrammite while Kara floated in the air above them, prepared to take the alien down. They tensed as they noticed the alien get back on his feet albeit a bit shakily before it screeched at them and took a huge leap towards the few beings he knew that could take on the woman wearing that dreaded 'S' symbol.

"I'm going after it!" Kara shouted before she flew after the alien at top speed. As Kara continued to chase the alien, she saw him landing on some grass near the river before taking one more giant leap. She increased her speed as fast as she could go and managed to reach the alien while it was in mid-air. She landed a devastating punch on his back and a sickening crunching sound echoed as the Hellgrammite flew a far distance before crashing into an old abandoned storage house near the outskirts of the city.

Kara went after it and when she reached the storage house, she saw a big hole through the side and went through it before noticing the Hellgrammite on the ground a few feet away. She landed on the ground and used her X-Ray vision on the fallen foe while remaining on guard. She saw that most of the alien's insides near its back area were completely shattered courtesy of her punch which had resulted in almost an immediate death. Kara didn't really feel any guilt but a very small sensation was there but she immediately crushed it knowing that this alien was evil and had also murdered a few people.

She was about to pick up the corpse to bring it back to the DEO when her super senses picked up a presence behind her. She saw a female figure floating in front of the hole made by the Hellgrammite which made it hard for Kara to see who it was since the moonlight was shining from behind the figure.

"It seems the Hellgrammite did its job in bringing you here after all."

'That voice…' Kara thought in surprise since it sounded so familiar. She saw the figure float down and Kara now saw her face which caused her breath to get caught in her throat. At first, she thought it was her mother but when she saw a small strand of white hair in the woman's brown hair, she immediately recognized the woman who seemed to be in her early thirties.

"A-A-Aunt Astra." Stuttered out Kara with tears in her eyes upon seeing a member of her family still alive.

"Hello little one." Astra greeted with a smile.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Now to address some things, Elros is in this meditative state because he had to calm his mind from being free of the parasite's presence and to understand the strange things he was feeling from Kara as well as the memories he supposedly forgot.**

 **Now I know that the interaction between Elros and Kara seemed a bit bland due to Elros' memory loss but don't worry as I will not be dragging that part out. Elros will regain his memories very soon and I'm sure the story will get even more interesting.**

 **Regarding Elros and Kara's powers and specific details about this story, I will be updating my profile in the coming weeks and all of these details will be on there. I will be regularly updating my profile with any new powers or abilities Elros and Kara obtain or I reveal in the story (meaning they already have this power but you guys don't know about it).**

 **Now here is something different I'll be doing. I'll be mentioned the name of the upcoming chapters from now on so here is the next chapter that will be released:**

 **Chapter 4: Elros vs Superman**

 **Peace** **?**


	5. Author Notes

**Author Notes!**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I'm sorry if it seems as if I abandoned all my stories but I my email account got hacked and all my written files for my stories have been deleted and that just destroyed my motivation to write.**

 **I slowly got back my motivation to write thanks to my friend Ryu Otsutsuki and thanks to writing a calm and easy-going Pokémon story.**

 **Right now, I am not sure what I should do with all the projects I have left behind, except for Two Legends, One Fate which me and BookPrincess32 will continue one day.**

 **While I am sure my email is now secure, I'm just not comfortable with writing on this account so I'm going to be setting up a poll on my new fanfic account called: Sominum**

 **Its up to you guys which story I continue and I what not and I will be leaving this poll up for quite a while as I write my Pokémon Ash x Cynthia story mainly to relax my mind. Note there will not be a sequel for When Two Fates Collide. But I'm hoping my current Ash x Cynthia story will make up for this.**

 **I hope you all understand and I'm truly sorry for this.**


End file.
